


Длинная дорога к жизни

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 7 series 1 season, Bad druids, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Mention another world, Out of Character, Points of View, Time Travel, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, death of a secondary character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Скотт и Стайлз, после разрешения ситуации со стаей альф, попадают в другой мир. Там они живут очень долго, не надеясь вернуться. Но все же возвращаются. Вот только не в свое время, а в прошлое, когда альфой был Питер Хейл.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0) Обоснуй… Дорогие мои, а оно вам надо?  
> 1) Учитываются события всех трех сезонов, но основные события будут происходить где то с 7-8 серии 1-го сезона - ориентировочно.  
> 2) Матов нет, как и описания постельных сцен, рейтинг в основном за мрачное содержание.  
> 3) Думаю, ООС будет касаться только Скотта и Стайлза – остальное – мое видение того, как может отреагировать на изменение ситуации тот или иной персонаж – постараюсь не слишком их ООС-ить /правда, как получится/.

Они пришли ко мне – оба. Я их сразу почувствовал – Дерек и Питер. НО. Им не следовало знать, что я в курсе всего. Пока.

Память такая удивительная штука – она сохраняет как самые яркие моменты, так и самые незначительные. Например, я прекрасно помню, что сейчас Питер начнет размышлять о лакроссе и баскетболе, а затем скажет, что ему нужна моя помощь. По идее, я должен сказать, что не стану помогать ему убивать людей, но… я этого не скажу. Моя прошлая жизнь надежно научила меня защищаться от поползновений ненужной совести, основанной на принятии общественного мнения. И если все будут говорить, что убивать нехорошо, то я отвечу обратное. Враги, по моему глубокому убеждению, делятся на две категории – те, кто достоин смерти, и те, кто не достоин жизни. Первые вызывают ненависть и злость, вторые – брезгливость. 

Это раньше я был наивным идеалистом – до тех пор, пока не попал в ад. Это случилось аккурат после того, как мы все вместе и дружно разобрались с Девкалионом, его стаей альф и девицей Дженнифер. 

Я до сих пор не знаю, что послужило причиной произошедшему – нашему невольному путешествию в иной мир, где мы со Стайлзом прошли все круги ада – сначала - рабы, потом, беглые каторжники, наемники, солдаты, личные телохранители Его Величества, а затем Советники Его Высочества. Долгий это был путь.  
Кстати говоря, Стайлз удивил меня – он оказался куда крепче, чем даже я. Его сила воли просто поражает – там, где я уже опускал руки, он не переставал верить – в себя, в нас, в будущее. И теперь он – единственное, во что верю я. 

А случилось все так. Мы с другом были на поле для лакросса – тренировались. Внезапно перед глазами потемнело, а ноги стали подкашиваться. Я почувствовал удар, а очнулся уже ТАМ. 

То был странный мир – мир Меча и Магии. Но самым для нас поразительным было то, что небо было красного цвета, растения тоже имели все его оттенки: от нежно-розового до черно-багрового. Даже вода была какой-то бурой. Мы не знали ничего – словно новорожденные щенки, немые в своем непонимании. Несколько часов мы проторчали на месте, надеясь, что все это только дурной сон, что все вот-вот кончится и мы окажемся дома. 

Но этого не произошло. Случилось другое. Из рощицы странных низкорослых деревьев появились всадники верхом на невообразимых насекомоподобных страхолюдинах. На вид они были – обыкновенные люди, как я и Стайлз. И только потом я понял, что это было совершенно не так. 

Не дождавшись от нас ответа, они просто-напросто схватили нас, скрутили руки и отвезли в – условно назовем это строение замком. Так вот, строение представляло собой нечто, напоминающее огромную кучу разлагающихся внутренностей. Как оказалось, в этом мире не строили – выращивали дома с помощью прирученных насекомоподобных существ. И мы стали рабами барги – так называли богатых помещиков.

Разумеется, мы попытались сбежать – как же без этого? Но нас поймали и приказали выпороть. Но и в том мире я был оборотнем, поэтому не стал ждать начала экзекуции. Я раскидал охрану, но им на помощь подоспел домашний маг. Он спеленал меня, словно ребенка. Простой плетью я в тот раз не отделался – с меня едва не спустили кожу. Шрамы до сих пор уродуют мою спину, даже не смотря на всю мою регенерацию. 

Стайлзу тоже досталось. Его раны воспалились и стали гноиться. Я не знал, что делать – не мог обратиться за помощью, потому что не знал языка. Да и не стали бы нам помогать. 

Тогда я принял страшное решение – я обратил своего друга. Он принял укус хорошо – раны зажили за одну ночь, и это радовало. 

Через пару дней мы снова попытались сбежать. На этот раз удачно. Мы шли по незнакомому лесу, над нами светило красное солнце, а под ногами росла бордовая трава. Я возненавидел красный цвет. 

Проблуждав несколько дней, мы вышли к реке. Бурая вода, бурая зелень и снова красное небо – хотелось плакать.

Вдруг мы услышали крик – кто-то тонул. Мы кинулись в воду. Если бы мы только знали, кого спасаем, сами бы помогли этой твари побыстрее сдохнуть. Спасенный оказался практикующим палачом – в том мире это - хорошая профессия. Он улыбался нам, что-то лопотал, махал рукой, показывая идти за ним. И мы пошли. 

Как только мы шагнули за ворота его дома, нас тот час же схватили. Разумеется, в действие вновь пошла магия - дочка палача оказалась очень одаренной тварью.

В доме палача мы прожили, наверное несколько месяцев. Я точно не могу сказать, потому что это время можно измерить только болью, нами пережитой. Наши хозяева практиковали на нас свое высокое искусство пыток – и отец, и дочь. Пытки были изощренными – не банальные иголки под ногти, хотя и этого было достаточно – в ход шли ножи, крючья, что-то вроде горячей смолы, дыба, тиски, в которые зажимали все тело или отдельные его части. С нас кусками сдирали кожу, медленно опускали руки в кипящую маслянистую жидкость, нам срезали веки, губы, уши, оскопляли и отдавали на съедание мелким насекомым. Мы выжили лишь потому, что были оборотнями. Но не из-за регенерации – нас латала дочь плача. Видимо, вервольфы заинтересовали ее. И иногда я думаю, что лучше бы мы умерли раньше, чем привлекли ее внимание. Потому что, если физические пытки перенести можно – с огромным трудом сохраняя рассудок, то насилие пережить гораздо труднее. 

Я до сих пор слышу хриплый смех этой твари, когда мы со Стайлзом, одурманенные злым волшебством, яростно сдирали друг с друга одежду, стараясь добраться до желанной плоти. Она заставила нас трахать друг друга всю ночь. Она изнасиловала нас обоих – нет, к телам нашим она не прикасалась, но осквернила души. 

Я стал впадать в апатию, а Стайлз пытался достучаться до меня. У него получилось. Он крепко обнимал меня и говорил о доме, своем отце, моей маме, школе, друзьях, соперниках… и о вервольфах. Тогда я стал вспоминать, что являюсь не только человеком, но и волком. Странно, казалось бы, как можно об этом забыть? Но я забыл, поскольку был рожден человеком. А вот Стайлз – помнил. 

Сбежать нам не удалось, но нам это и не было нужно. Как оказалось, в этом мире очень любили кровавые развлечения – что-то типа римских гладиаторских боев. 

Я не люблю магию – слишком много боли она мне причинила, но готов признать, что и от нее бывает толк. К нам применили какое-то заклинания, позволившее понимать местное наречие. Не могу сказать, зачем эта чокнутая садистка сделала это – даже гадать не буду. Но теперь мы могли понимать их.

В тот день в гостях у нашего хозяина был человек, занимающийся поставкой бойцов на городскую арену. Нам со Стайлзом лишь нужно было попасться ему на глаза. Что мы и сделали, разыграв драку с применением волчьих штучек. 

Не прошло и недели, как нас конфисковали у хозяина и отправили в подземелья – ждать, пока не придет наш черед умереть на потеху толпе. 

Но умирать мы не собирались – от других гладиаторов мы услышали, что свободу можно заработать, побеждая. Как банально. И мы побеждали. Наши руки были по локти в крови самых разных существ – людей и нелюдей. Так продолжалось семь долгих лет.

А потом нас повезли в столицу – как лучших цепных псов. Не только нас, конечно – еще человек десять. Проезжая Мертвый лес, мы сбежали. 

С нами пошло пять человек, а в итоге выжило только трое – мы со Стайлзом и еще один старый боец. Мертвый лес не зря называли мертвым. Четверо наших товарищей по несчастью умерли в пути в страшных муках – они сгнили заживо. В этом лесу нельзя было ничего есть, пить и спать. Четверо суток мы продирались через буреломы и овраги. Кто не выдержал – погиб. 

На исходе пятого дня мы выползли к небольшому поселению, принадлежащему соседней державе. Нам повезло, там наемники набирали в свой отряд селян. Нас взяли. 

Десять лет мы воевали на того, кто больше платит. За это время Стайлз смог стать альфой – таким же как и я – истинным. В отряде мы были на хорошем счету – нам поручали самые важные миссии.

Однажды нас наняли воевать за Королевство Ак’атуан – то самое, где мы были бесправными рабами. Наш вожак – старый воин потребовал немалой платы за наши услуги – гражданство. Это была большая цена, но и ситуация в которой оказалось королевство была непростой. Страну разрывала междоусобица. 

Лидер бунтовщиков – наследный принц, за которого мы подписались сражаться, победил. Не сразу, конечно, но победил. И выполнил свою часть уговора – мы получили гражданство. Те, кто выжил. 

Теперь мы больше не были наемниками – мы стали солдатами. 

Постепенно мы со Стайлзом поднялись по карьерной лестнице, став командирами отборной гвардии. О доме мы предпочитали не говорить – надежды на возвращение не было. 

А потом случилось нападение на короля. И нам снова повезло – мы успели его спасти. И не только его, но и наследника престола. После этого случая нас перевели в должности телохранителей Его Величества. Мы охраняли короля тридцать два года.

Много воды утекло с тех пор, как мы впервые пришли в этот мир, носящий название «Тайриан», но ничего не забыли и ничего не простили. Мы жестоко отомстили всем, кто причинил нам боль – барге, палачу и его дочери, хозяину гладиаторов. Мы наслаждались их предсмертными хрипами и стонами. И красное бездушное небо алыми сполохами жило теперь в наших глазах. 

А еще мы оба стали магами. Не то, чтобы нам этого очень хотелось - такова была необходимость.

Но вот король умер. На трон же взошел его сын, которого мы знали сызмальства. Мы перестали быть телохранителями – Его Величество назначил нас своими Советниками.

Двенадцать лет мы служили ему верой и правдой – неподкупные, непредсказуемые и жестокие. Мы изменились – не только внешне, да и как не измениться – нам ведь обоим было уже очень глубоко за шестьдесят; мы изменились внутри – каленым железом этот мир выжег из нас сострадание и жалость, милосердие и доброту, оставив лишь целесообразность и волю. Мы взяли себе новые имена: я превратился в Градара, а Стайлз стал Тсхатом. Это означало – «Яростный» и «Коварный».

А потом что-то случилось. Нас, буквально, позвало назад – на то самое место, где мы впервые вдохнули воздух Красного Мира. 

Мы пришли туда вдвоем – оставив охрану метрах в ста от того места. И как только мы подошли, вновь почувствовали знакомую слабость.

Открыв глаза, мы еда не ослепли – над нами сияло голубое небо родного мира. Мы сразу поняли, что вернулись домой. 

Я обернулся, желая поделиться радостью с другом, но замолк, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Тсхат исчез – напротив меня сидел Стайлз Стилински – такой, каким он был целую жизнь назад – подросток, слегка нескладный, с распахнутыми в изумлении карими глазами... в которых жили теперь алые сполохи. Несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему – маг, оборотень, альфа. 

Спустя пару минут, которые мы просидели тихо, пытаясь привыкнуть к давно забытому миру, мы поднялись и огляделись. Нужно было понять, куда мы попали. А самое главное – сколько лет прошло в наше отсутствие. 

С местом мы определились, фактически, сразу – нас выбросило у моего дома на заднем дворе. А вот время…

Мы не стали использовать магию – все было куда проще – мы просто взяли и просмотрели газету. Результат ошеломил нас. В нашем мире не просто не прошло ни одной лишней минуты – мы умудрились попасть в прошлое. Даже раньше, чем в город пришла стая Девкалиона, раньше, чем Джексон стал канимой – времена, когда альфой был Питер Хейл.

Зайдя в дом, я втянул воздух, воскрешая в памяти давно забытые картины иного прошлого. Стайлз сел рядом со мной на кровать и, сложив руки в замок, уставился на какую-то точку на стене. Он всегда так делал, когда что-то обдумывал.

Мы решили, что никому ничего говорить не станем – будем жить, как раньше, то есть, до того, как попали в Тайриан. Но это было проще сказать, чем сделать. Мы ведь уже выросли – и теперь возвращение в школу было сравни с копанием в детской песочнице. Невозможно. Было бы. Если бы не магия, которая тоже осталась с нами. 

Очень просто оказалось вычленить воспоминания о детстве и создать подобие псевдоличности. Она, словно маска, скрывала нас - настоящих, не позволяя никому догадаться, что под ней прячется совершенно другое существо. 

Родители и друзья смотрели на нас и видели подростков – таких, какими они и должны быть – шумных, в меру самостоятельных, озабоченных школьными делами, спортом, девушками и статусом. Ничего, кроме этого. Мы даже смогли экранировать Стайлза, как оборотня. Мне же не нужно было скрываться – о том, что я вервольф уже знал Дерек. 

Мы решили, что изменим историю – еще не знали как, и для чего, но проживать еще раз весь этот цирк не хотели.

И вот теперь Питер и Дерек пришли ко мне. За помощью. Я ждал их – Тсхат уже связался со мной и предупредил. Заботливый друг – всегда в курсе событий.

И теперь я смотрю на Питера, он смотрит на меня и чего-то ждет. Наверное, моего ответа. Интересно, сколько я молчал?

\- Что-то я потерял нить повествования, - усмехаюсь я, и в упор сморю на старшего Хейла. – О чем ты говорил?

Питер смотрит на меня недоуменно, и я делаю вывод, что молчал довольно долго. Затем он хмурится, но все же решает повторить:

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - и голос его выдает тревогу.

\- Отомстить хочешь? – продолжаю усмехаться, склонив голову на бок. – Ведь, фактически, всю твою семью сожгли заживо. Достойный повод.

Сморю, как сощурились его глаза, на скулах заиграли желваки, а пальцы сжались в кулаки. Смотрю и улыбаюсь. 

\- Читал полицейские отчеты? – он тоже улыбается, но глаза холодны, как лед. Хороший у него самоконтроль – даже когти не отрастил. 

\- Читал, - не стал я отнекиваться – не солидно. – И не только. Я был у вашего дома – от него так и несет смертью, болью, горечью и ненавистью. Тот, кто сделал это – люто вас ненавидел. Хотя, нет, он ненавидит НАС.

Они оба смотрят на меня изумленно, пытаясь что-то решить для себя. Да, вы ожидали другого. Думали, что меня нужно будет уговаривать. Но вы не знаете меня, мальчики, не знаете, кто такой Градар Яростный. Но узнаете. Потому что я так решил.

\- Думаю, нам стоит продолжить беседу в более подходящей для этого обстановке, - вновь заговариваю я, поскольку мои оппоненты все еще молчат. – Ждите меня на стоянке, я буду через пару минут.

Питер хмурится и кивает, а затем разворачивается и идет к выходу, прихватив Дерека. А младший Хейл продолжает сверлить меня взглядом, пытаясь понять, что же со мной не так.

Пары минут мне хватает, чтобы одеться. Я выхожу на стоянку и иду к черному авто. Красивая машина – не помню ее марки – да это и не важно. Оборотни молча ждут, тревожно переглядываясь. Усмехаюсь и сажусь на заднее сиденье.

\- Ты знаешь, где я живу, - бросаю я Дереку. А сам тем временем достаю телефон. Нужно сообщить Коварному, чтобы ехал ко мне, - Агъё, Тсхат, - приветствую я своего друга. – Кри’й-то аллье, оссу-тамъик г’рим и’до (Приветствую, Коварный. Приходи, у меня дорогие гости).

\- Чего ты там бормочешь? – фыркает Дерек. Прерываю связь, аккуратно складываю телефон в карман и скалю зубы.

\- Следи за дорогой, Хейл. А то, не ровен час, очнёшься на том свете.

\- Дерек, не стоит, - тихо выговаривает Питер. – Лучше молчи.

Молодой оборотень снова фыркает, но рта не раскрывает. 

Через полчаса мы подъехали к дому.

\- Проходите, - говорю я, отпирая входную дверь.

\- А тут мило, - как ни в чём не бывало выдает Питер. – Уютный домик.

\- Садитесь, - указываю на диван. – И рассказывайте.

\- Не наглей, МакКол, - цедит сквозь зубы Дерек, а я только глаза закатываю.

\- Вы сами пришли ко мне, значит, вам от меня что-то нужно. Помощь, насколько я помню. Вернее, присутствие. Ведь альфа силен своей стаей. 

\- Все верно, - кивает Питер, попутно сжимая руку племянника, у которого язык и кулаки работают вперед мозгов. – Ты нужен мне для того, что бы я мог отомстить.

\- Кому? 

\- Арджентам, - выдыхает он с ненавистью.

\- А! Охотники, - улыбаюсь я. – Хочешь убить Кейт Арджент?

\- Их всех!

\- А не боишься стать, как она? – наклоняюсь вперед, всматриваясь в льдистые глаза. – Она ведь тоже ненавидит всех без разбора. Поэтому и убила.

\- Я должен отомстить!

\- За семью, или за себя лично? 

\- Какое это имеет значение? – кажется, он забыл, что разговаривает с подростком. 

\- Огромное. Если ты мстишь за тех, кто безвинно убит – это одно, но если тебя волнует только собственная искалеченная жизнь – совсем другое. 

\- И что ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил сам себе – что для тебя важнее: уничтожить врага, или наказать убийц?

\- Он не знает, - раздался вдруг голос Стайлза. – Он слишком долго был один.

\- А этот что здесь делает?! – вскидывается Дерек.

Я не успеваю ответить – мой друг в одночасье скидывает маску Стайлза и становится Тсхатом: сверкают алым глаза, серебристая шерсть прорастает по телу, а руки вместо ногтей венчают кривые острые когти. Теперь его рост – около двух с половиной метров, огромная волчья морда на покрытом мехом мощном человечьем теле и острые уши, торчащие вертикально - чудовище. В нем не чувствуется агрессии – лишь сила.

Я не против показательного урока вежливости – правда, я хотел сам проучить мальчишку, но пусть Коварный немного развлечется.

Питер и Дерек неверяще смотрят на монстра, мгновение назад бывшего болтливым подростком. А тот скалит аршинные клыки и медленно подходит к Хейлам. 

Вибрирующий утробный рык прокатывается по гостиной – Тсхат хватает Дерека за горло и резко дергает к себе. Тот хватается руками за огромную лапу, но ничего не может поделать – силы слишком неравны. Тсхат сжимает его горло до тех пор, пока мальчишка не начинает задыхаться.

\- Хватит! – выдыхает, наконец, Питер. – Прошу.

Тсхат оборачивается на голос, продолжая удерживать младшего Хейла, а затем медленно его отпускает.

Молодой оборотень хватает ртом воздух, отползая от чудовища. Он все никак не может поверить в то, чему стал свидетелем и непосредственным участником.

\- Кто вы? – задает вопрос Питер. Просто потому, что не может его не задать.

\- Мы те, кто мы есть, - пожимаю плечами, а затем обращаюсь к другу. – О! Ты пришел не с пустыми руками! Как всегда – предусмотрителен. 

\- Виски и коньяк, - кивает Тсхат, вновь надевая маску подростка. – Ничего другого в том магазинчике не было.

\- И этого будет достаточно, - усмехаюсь, ловя пачку сигарет.

Стайлз достает из бумажного пакета несколько бутылок – одну бросает мне. Коньяк. По бутылке виски достается и нашим гостям. 

Питер откручивает пробку и передает выпивку племяннику, тот пьет молча, с опаской поглядывая на нас. Кажется, он не замечает вкуса. Что и не мудрено.

\- Вы не ответили, - напоминает старший вервольф.

\- А мы и не обязаны, - вскидывает бровь Стайлз. – Это только наше дело.

\- Но вы – оборотни! – наконец, отмирает Дерек.

\- Какое меткое замечание, - лыбится мой друг. – Ты только сейчас это заметил?

\- Но я не кусал тебя, - а это уже Питер. Какие любопытные мальчики.

\- Верно подмечено, - продолжает усмехаться Коварный.

\- Но как? 

\- Это к делу не относится, - приходится прервать поток вопросов. Эдак мы до утра не закончим. – Ты уже решил, чего хочешь?

\- Я хочу мести, - сжимает зубы старший Хейл, и я слышу, что он говорит правду. Он, действительно, хочет только отомстить за невинную кровь, пролитую шесть лет назад. 

\- Хорошо, - киваю я. – Отомстить мы вам поможем. Но действовать будем так, как скажет он, - и смотрю на Стайлза.

Спорить никто не решается. И это правильно – пусть ты и альфа, Питер Хейл, но совсем еще молодой и неопытный. Не тебе тягаться со мной. 

Что же касается плана мести, то здесь я полностью доверяю Тсхату. Ведь не зря его прозвали Коварным.

\- Мы слушаем, - склоняет голову Питер, безмолвно признавая наше превосходство.

\- Для начала, нужно полностью реабилитировать вас в глазах общественности, - заговаривает Стайлз. – Вы должны быть образцовыми гражданами, на которых подозрение не падет ни в каком случае. А я, тем временем, разработаю ритуал, который позволит выявить всех, причастных к убийству, а так же притянет их в этот город. И тогда они начнут умирать – от самых естественных причин. Поверьте, не стоит самим марать руки об эту мразь. Лучше просто наблюдать со стороны, как жизнь покидает их тела. А перед самой смертью, они узнают, за что умерли.

\- Ритуал? Вы – ведьмаки? – любопытство вновь поднимает голову в душе Питера.

\- Нет, - усмехается Тсхат. – Но вас это не касается.

\- Почему? – хрипло интересуется Дерек.

\- Вы – не часть нашей стаи, - пожимаю я плечами, отхлебывая из горла прекрасный напиток.

\- Вы оба – альфы? 

\- Да, - бессмысленно отрицать очевидный факт.

\- А если мы хотим…

\- А вы хотите? – перебивает Питера Стайлз. – Хотите стать частью стаи, состоящей из двух альф?

\- Не отвечайте сейчас – мы не требуем немедленного ответа. Мы вообще ничего не требуем. Всему свое время. Но поверьте, не стоит из-за любопытства кидаться в омут с головой.

\- А что – вы убьете нас, если мы попытаемся уйти?

\- Нет, конечно, - хмыкает Тсхат. – Просто сотрем вам память.

\- А пока, оставайтесь в моем доме, - говорю я, затягиваясь сигаретой. – Насколько я знаю, в вашем распоряжении только обгоревшие руины. 

\- А твоя мать против не будет? – очень серьезно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Со своей матерью я договорюсь сам, - улыбаюсь в ответ. – Проблема решаема.


	2. Chapter 2

Договориться с мамой не составило для меня большого труда – ей ведь не чуждо сострадание и милосердие. А когда двоим респектабельным друзьям сына негде остановиться на ночь, то им нужно помочь. Но только на одну ночь!

Я только хмыкнул тихонько – как же, на одну ночь! А то я не видел, какими глазами она смотрела на Питера. Все, как и в прошлой жизни. Эксперимента ради, не стану препятствовать их общению. Может, это отвлечёт меня ненадолго? Да и сам Хейл, кажется, не прочь пообщаться с мамой поближе. Что сделаешь – после шести лет комы организм требует свое. Да и маме это не повредит – секс – хороший способ снять напряжение.

Мне этого пока не требуется – я уже давно приручил свое тело. А если потребуется – вполне можно удовлетвориться местными шлюхами. На край, можно закрутить какой-нибудь краткосрочный роман – благо есть из кого выбрать.

 

***

 

\- Как ты думаешь, что они такое? – тихо спрашивает Дерек у своего дяди.   
Они сидят в предоставленной им Скоттом комнате и все еще пытаются осознать, во что вляпались.

\- Ну, они оборотни, которые владеют магией, - озвучивает очевидный факт Питер. – И альфы – оба. Кстати, ты об этом МакКоле кое-что мне не рассказал.

\- Он не был таким, - словно оправдывается Дерек. – Он ненавидел то, кем стал. И он был бетой – его глаза были янтарными – я сам это видел! И никакой магией там не пахло! А его приятель, так тот вообще был человеком!

\- Да, я помню, - кивает Питер. – Ты ведь пришел в госпиталь вместе с ним. Я тоже не почувствовал ничего странного – обычный подросток.

\- Как это могло произойти?

\- Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? – усмехается старший оборотень. – Я знаю еще меньше тебя. Я его вообще сегодня впервые увидел.

\- Ничего не понимаю. Они словно и не они, а кто-то другой. Страшный.

\- Это точно, - соглашается Питер. – Ты видел эту зверюгу? Она же просто огромная – почти три метра! Даже я так не могу. Нет, разумеется, полуформа у меня тоже антропоморфный волк, но такое! Это ж насколько он силен!

\- Да, я это ощутил – на своей шее! – рыкнул Дерек.

\- Учись держать язык на привязи, - ехидно посоветовал добрый дядюшка. – А то в следующий раз тебе просто оторвут голову, и я ничем не смогу помочь. Но вот что меня интересует больше всего, так это то, с какой такой великой радости они взялись нам помогать? Да еще и не стремятся сделать нас частью их стаи.

\- Мне тоже интересно. Есть мысли по этому поводу?

\- Парочка, - кивает Питер.

\- Так выкладывай! – подался вперед Дерек.

\- Ну, если они вервольфы и знают о ненависти охотников, может быть, у них просто с ними свои счеты. И нас пытаются использовать, как расходный материал, - неопределенно махнул рукой старший Хейл.

\- Не пойдет – они сами, фактически, запретили нам убивать. Да еще и ритуал какой-то готовят, - отмахнулся Дерек.

\- Ты прав – получается, что грязную работу они будут делать сами, нас к этому не привлекая, - задумчиво пробормотал Питер.

\- И еще учти, что МакКол впустил нас в свой дом – просто потому что нам, действительно, не куда идти.

\- Попытка контролировать? – вновь предположил дядя.

\- Наверняка, но не только. Ты заметил, что они ни разу не проявили никаких чувств – даже заинтересованности. Словно, им плевать.

\- Вот, умеешь же думать, когда хочешь! – ухмыляется Питер. – Я тоже это заметил. Смотришь на них со стороны – обычные подростки, но стоит только взглянуть в глаза, словно в бездну падаешь.

\- И ты хочешь быть частью их стаи? – как-то странно спросил Дерек.

\- А ты нет? – удивляется Питер. – Они сильны и много знают.

\- Но откуда? Вот что МЕНЯ интересует больше всего! Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты укусил его? Неделя?

\- Н-да, это точно – времени прошло мало. Он просто не мог стать тем, кем мы его видели. А второй, как ты говоришь, вообще был человеком. Сплошные загадки. Кстати, это повод стать частью их стаи – заодно и узнаем все.

\- Ты так уверен, в том, что они расскажут? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Дерек.

\- Нет, но попробовать стоит, - беспечно отозвался Питер. – Но сначала пусть умрут те, кто повинен в гибели нашей семьи.

\- Ты собираешься сидеть, сложа руки?

\- И ты тоже, - отрезал дядя. – Не лезь в их дела. Твой Скотт был прав, когда напомнил мне о том, что такое месть.

 

***

 

Тсхат разрабатывал ритуал, а я скучал. В школе было шумно и бестолково, но приходилось играть свою роль. Ссора с Эллисон очень удачно сыграла мне на руку. Теперь я точно мог сказать – она мне не пара. Да, красивая, да, необычная, но и только. Я любил ее раньше – в другой жизни, а в этой для нее места не осталось. Романтические шекспировские бредни больше не трогали мое сердце, за неимением оного – теперь я просто наблюдал.

Мое внимание привлек Джексон Уиттмор. Я помнил, к чему он стремился и кем стал в итоге. Незавидная судьба – потерять собственное я. Пожалуй, я начну менять будущее с него.

\- Уиттмор, - подхожу я к нему. Главное, согнать с лица, ставшую привычной ухмылку.

\- МакКол, - отвечает он. – Есть, что мне сказать? А вернее, дать.

\- Есть, - киваю спокойно, а затем еще тише добавляю. – К восьми вечера жду тебя у меня дома. Не опаздывай.

\- Вот так-то лучше, - хмыкает он, удовлетворённый моим согласием сделать его оборотнем. – До вечера. И я не опоздаю.

Он разворачивается и уходит. Какой же ты еще ребенок, Джексон. Глупый, жадный, завистливый ребенок. Но и это лечится, ведь детство кончается, и прискорбно быстро.

\- Тебе его жаль, - говорит из-за моей спины Стайлз.

\- Как и тебе.

\- Хочешь все исправить? Неужели в тебе поднял голову тот жалостливый идеалист, каким ты был раньше?

\- Не знаю, - пожимаю плечами. – Может и так. 

\- Раньше ты так ни на чью защиту не кидался, - слегка улыбается Стайлз, но я знаю, что он доволен мной. В нем человеческого осталось куда больше, чем во мне.

\- Раньше мы были пленниками Тайриана. Теперь мы дома.

\- И сделаем все, чтобы этот дом обезопасить.

 

***

 

\- Как прошел день? – интересуется Питер, едва я вошел в дверь.

\- Суетно. Вы поладили? – спрашиваю у матери.

\- Да, - кивает она смущенно, но я сделаю вид, что не заметил этого.

\- Вот и ладно. Я наверх – ко мне скоро друг приедет, - а вы сидите пока, общайтесь, конспираторы недоделанные – в доме же все просто пропахло вашим возбуждением. Как дети, ей Богу!

\- Стайлз? – вновь любопытствует Хейл.

\- Нет. Джексон, - а затем поднимаюсь наверх и, обернувшись в пол оборота, договариваю. – Приятного вечера.

 

***

 

Он вошел в комнату, брезгливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Как предсказуемо. И как мелко. Стайлз уже пришел – через окно, разумеется. Не будем раньше времени волновать мать. Джексон оглядывает нас и многозначительно фыркает.

\- Присаживайся, Уиттмор, - киваю я на стул. – И спрашивай – что тебя интересует?

\- Ты, - выдает он, а я жду продолжения. – Как ты стал оборотнем?

\- Я пошел, куда не следует и получил то, на что не рассчитывал, - отозвался я. Каков вопрос – таков и ответ. - Что-то еще?

\- Ты издеваешься, МакКол? - рычит он, а я в ответ только вздыхаю.

\- Ты хочешь стать оборотнем, Джексон? – спрашиваю я, вставая с дивана, и шагаю к мальчишке. – Таким, как я?

\- Да! – выдыхает он. 

Глупый, глупый человечек. Ты ведь искренне хочешь этого. Даже странно слышать от тебя правду.

\- А не боишься? – усмехаюсь я, больше не скрываясь под маской доброго мальчика.

\- Нет! – но я чувствую в его словах ложь. 

\- А стоило бы, - подает голос с кровати Стайлз.

\- Не вмешивайся, Стилински! – цедит он сквозь зубы. – Тебя это не касается!

\- Ты не станешь оборотнем, - говорю я, и Уиттмор готов кинуться на меня с кулаками. – В тебе есть конфликт. Червоточина, которая отравляет твое существование.

\- Ты заделался домашним психологом, МакКол? – прерывает он меня, но иного я и не ждал. – Ты сделаешь так, как я скажу! А я хочу быть как ты!

\- Хочешь быть, как я? – продолжаю улыбаться и вплотную подхожу к нему. – Ну что же, я не могу отказать в такой… любезной просьбе.

А затем захватываю его лицо в свои руки и шиплю:

\- Смотри мне в глаза, Джексон! Смотри, не отрываясь!

И выпускаю свою магию. Ты хотел стать, как я, Джексон? Что же, у тебя будет такая возможность. Я поделюсь с тобой своими воспоминаниями – всеми своими воспоминаниями. И если после этого ты не перестанешь быть таким засранцем, я тебя просто убью. Без долгих речей и прощального слова – одно движение и все. Врачи же констатируют смерть от естественных причин. Поверь, мне, действительно, жаль тебя. Но возиться с тобой я не намерен.

Мальчишка всхлипывает и валится мне в ноги. Стайлз поднимает его, укладывает на кровать и садится рядом.

\- Радикально, - выдает он.

\- Но действенно.

\- Увидим.

Через час у Джексона начинаются судороги, кровь течет из носа – от перенапряжения, но очнуться он не может. Пока не закончатся воспоминания - и не сможет. Такова специфика чар. 

На исходе второго часа мальчишка может только хрипеть, сжимаясь в дрожащий, окровавленный комок на кровати. Жаль, что по-другому нельзя, но с теми, кто наслаждается чужим унижением и страхом, поступать нужно соответственно. Единственное лекарство от этой болезни – боль. Им нужно дать испытать все то, что чувствует жертва – и, может быть, тогда они смогут понять, что страдать могут не только они. Что другим тоже бывает больно. 

К концу третьего часа он едва дышит – измученное сердце мальчишки стучит все слабее и медленнее; пот струится по его телу вперемешку с кровью; руки прижаты к телу, скрученному в нелепой защитной позе; суставы от постоянного напряжения покрылись белыми и красными пятнами. Жаль, если он не выдержит. 

Но вот его едва ли не подбрасывает на кровати, выталкивая в реальный мир. Он кубарем скатывается с постели и падает на четвереньки. Его рвет долго и болезненно – кровью. А мы с Тсхатом стоим рядом. Молча.

Он поднял на меня опухшее лицо и вдруг расплакался – горько, отчаянно, навзрыд, как умеют только дети. В сущности, он и был ребенком, который за три часа пережил самые страшные моменты моей жизни в Тайриане. 

Мы опускаемся на колени рядом с ним и обнимаем. Стащенной с кровати простыней мы утираем кровь и слезы, гладим по голове, плечам, спине, стараясь успокоить. А мальчишка все плачет и плачет. Его трясет, и мне приходится прижимать его к себе сильнее. А он в ответ цепляется за меня, как утопающий за спасательный круг.

Но вот отчаянный плач сменяется всхлипами, которые тоже постепенно сходят на нет.  
Тсхат встает и идет в ванную комнату. Слышу, как он включает воду в душе – правильное решение. Поднимаю дрожащего Джексона и веду туда. Прямо в одежде засовываю под холодный душ. Он даже не вырывается – сил не осталось. Через несколько минут меняю воду на горячую – не хватало еще, что бы мальчишка простудился. 

Его взгляд начинает проясняться – он больше не пялится в пространство бессмысленно и отрешенно. Смотрю в его глаза и не знаю, чего в них больше – страха, боли или надежды, что все, наконец, закончилось.

Помогаю выбраться из ванны и веду обратно в комнату. Усаживаю на стул и стаскиваю с него мокрую одежду. Он не сопротивляется, даже когда я берусь за пряжку ремня. Только дрожать начинает сильнее, но уже не от холода. А, понятно, вспомнил мои развлечения в Красном мире. Не бойся, мальчик, не стану я тебя трогать. И не то, что бы ты совсем не в моем вкусе – просто что-то внутри меня не дает посмотреть на тебя по-другому, нежели, как на просто глупого мальчишку. 

Стайлз уже убрал комнату – без магии не обошлось. Запихиваю Джексона в свою пижаму и тащу к кровати. Он послушно ложится и замирает. Снова боится.

\- Спи, Джексон, - говорю я, как умею мягко. – Не бойся ничего – ты в безопасности. Мы не причиним тебе зла, клянусь.

Надо же, он мне поверил! Какой доверчивый ребенок. Впрочем, я намереваюсь сдержать свою клятву. 

\- Они слышали, - говорит Тсхат.

\- Знаю, - киваю я в ответ. – Глухой бы не услышал.

\- Они буду задавать вопросы. Не нам, так ему, - кивает на Джексона.

\- Придется предупредить их, чтобы не лезли, куда не просят, - откидываюсь на спинку стула. 

\- Но они все равно будут, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Им любопытно.

\- Займем их делом.

\- Я как раз придумал, каким, - тонко улыбается Коварный.

 

***

 

О, мой единственный и самый дорогой друг, я готов превозносить твою прозорливость! Стайлз поговорил с отцом и объяснил ему, что мы ошиблись, когда сказали, что на нас в школе напал Дерек Хейл. Ох и криков было! Но, разумеется, все закончилось хорошо – буквально нечеловеческая харизма Тсхата свое дело сделала, и все обвинения с младшего Хейла были сняты. Дерек теперь был чист перед законом, как невеста-девственница на выданье. 

\- Ты нам предлагаешь ЧТО?!!! – завопил Дерек.

\- Вы сегодня идете в полицейский участок устраиваться на должности помощников шерифа, - медленно и с расстановкой повторяю я. – Мистеру Стилински как раз требуются два помощника, поскольку мистер Уорен и мистер Крайчек скоропалительно решили покинуть город.

\- Это ваших рук дело? – вяло поинтересовался Питер – хотя в ответе он явно не нуждался.

\- Разумеется, - кивает Стайлз. – Все новости в первую очередь попадают в полицейский участок. Нам нужны там свои глаза и уши. Тем более, кто больше внушает доверия, как не представитель правопорядка? Вы нужны нам респектабельными гражданами. И ты мог бы поблагодарить за то, что с тебя сняли все обвинения.

\- Да вы же сами меня во всем обвинили! – вскидывается Дерек.

\- А, да! Точно, - кивает Тсхат. – Тогда можешь не благодарить. И я очень надеюсь, что вы проявите максимум усилий, чтобы занять нужные должности. 

\- Это приказ?

\- Нет, дружеское пожелание, - хмыкает Стайлз. – Надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать, что тот, кто владеет информацией, владеет всем? Можно, конечно, и по-другому, но зачем изобретать колесо?

\- Вот, племянник, учись, - ухмыляется Питер. – Все-то у них схвачено. Очень предусмотрительные альфы.

\- И да, - вдруг улыбнулся Стайлз. – Дерек, побриться не забудь – иначе тебя в таком виде только вышибалой возьмут. Да и то на половинную ставку.

\- Ты… - рычит младший оборотень, а мой друг только усмехается.

\- Да? – мило интересуется он.

\- Мне нужно в магазин, - наконец, выдавливает из себя Дерек. На нас он старается не смотреть. И правильно, молодой человек – нечего на нас смотреть, просто делай, как сказали.

\- И еще один момент, - вспоминаю я. – Джексона Уиттмора не трогать – он – наше и только наше дело.

Они смотрят на меня недоуменно, словно и не понимают, о чем я говорю. Ну-ну, хорошие мои, играйте в несознанку, сколько влезет. Мы-то ведь все равно знаем правду.

 

***

 

Джексон проснулся на рассвете – часов в пять утра. Его мгновенно выбросило из сна. Он затравленно огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где оказался. Увидев на кровати рядом с собой Стайлза, нахмурился и открыл рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то нелестное, но тут его настигли воспоминания о вчерашнем.

Уиттмор скатился с кровати – ноги его не держали, поэтому он попытался отползти от нее как можно дальше. 

Его лицо побагровело, он часто и поверхностно дышал, взгляд то и дело перебегал с меня на Стайлза. Как я и предполагал – паника.

Я встал со стула, на котором скоротал ночь и подошел к нему. Схватив его за грудки, резко вздернул наверх и обнял. Мальчишку трясло крупной дрожью, кажется, он и вовсе забыл, как дышать. Со спины к нему подошел Тсхат и тоже обхватил руками. Вдвоем мы – как и вчера - забирали его боль, оставляя лишь память о ней. Он стал задыхаться, и тогда я заговорил: «Ну что ты, маленький? Все хорошо. Дыши, хороший, дыши. Все уже прошло. Все хорошо. Вот так: вдох - выдох, вдох – выдох. Вот и хорошо. Вот и правильно. Дыши, маленький, дыши, хороший. Правильно. Все хорошо». Самые обычные слова способны сотворить чудо. Ведь правильно было кем-то сказано: «Словом можно убить, словом можно спасти, словом можно полки за собой повести»*(В. Шефнер). 

Джексон постепенно расслабился и обмяк в наших руках. Я еще полчаса сидел на полу и укачивал его, словно ребенка. А потом он открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня. В этот момент я понял, что убивать его не придется. 

\- Как? – прохрипел он, все еще намертво вцепившись в мою руку. – Как вы смогли выжить?

\- Знаешь, Джексон, - задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. – Человек такое существо – привыкает ко всему. Даже к тому, что приходится постоянно выживать. Или умирать.

\- Как это произошло? – хорошо, что мальчишка нас не боится. Хорошо, что задает вопросы. Это значит, что он получит на них ответы.

\- Мы не знаем, - отвечаю я. – Ни тогда, ни теперь. 

\- Я, правда, стал… тем существом? – шепчет он.

\- Канимой, - кивает Стайлз. – Да, стал. Скотт ведь говорил тебе про конфликт, червоточину в твоей душе. Именно это не позволило тебе стать нормальным оборотнем. 

\- А теперь? – всхлипывает он.

\- Видишь ли, мальчик, - хмурится мой друг. – Все не так просто. Человека могут уничтожить три вещи: страх губит разум, зависть – сердце, а сомнения – душу*(В. Угрюмова, «Имя Богини»). Ты боялся, завидовал и сомневался. И теперь, после того, что ты увидел, ты можешь попытаться исправить ситуацию.

\- И что мне делать?

\- Ну, для начала, - усмехаюсь я. – Ты можешь встать с меня. Не слишком приятно сидеть на холодном полу.

Джексон краснеет и поспешно поднимается на ноги. Отходит и садится на кровать. Стайлз передает ему его вещи – чистые. Джексон затравленно кивает и краснеет еще больше.

\- Мой тебе совет, Уиттмор, - заговорил Стайлз. – Одевайся и отправляйся домой – отсыпаться. И не бойся – не будет никаких кошмаров – хватит с тебя и того, что ты уже видел. Отпросись на пару дней из школы и постарайся разобраться в своей жизни. Спроси своих родителей напрямую о том, что тебя интересует. И прекрати жалеть себя – это самое неблагодарное, что человек может делать. Просто постарайся посмотреть на ситуацию с другой точки зрения – твои родители, пусть и приемные, живы, ты молод, здоров, привлекателен, в тебя влюблена девушка – к слову сказать, самая популярная в школе, ты капитан школьной команды по лакроссу, да и в средствах не стеснен. Неужели, это все тебя настолько неустраивает?

\- Я как-то не особо задумывался над этим, - бормочет он в ответ, опуская глаза.

\- Значит, пришло время подумать, - хмыкает Стайлз.

\- А вы? – вдруг спрашивает Джексон.

\- А мы будем делать то, к чему привыкли – защищать то, что считаем своим, - отвечаю я, заваливаясь на измятую постель.

\- И если тебе вдруг понадобится помощь, ты знаешь, где нас найти, - заканчивает за меня Тсхат.

Джексон молча кивает и принимается стаскивать с себя мою пижаму. А у него красивое тело – правильные пропорции. Очень удачный экземпляр. Стайлз тоже смотрит с любопытством.

Вдруг мальчишка поднял глаза и, прохрипев что-то непонятное, рванул в ванную комнату. Тсхат только головой покачал – что возьмешь с этой молодежи? Можно подумать, что у него есть что-то такое, чего нет у нас.

Из ванной он выскочил, буквально, через минуту – рекорд скорости. 

\- Не волнуйся ты так, - хмыкаю я. – Тебе не нужно бояться нас – я ведь поклялся, что рядом с нами тебе ничего не угрожает. Тем более, мы и раньше принимали душ коллективно – после тренировок, если ты забыл.

\- Эм-м-м, точно, - мелко кивает он, пряча руки в карманы. – И я не боюсь, просто…

\- Немного не в себе, - подсказывает Стайлз, улыбаясь одной половиной рта. – Все в порядке. Просто я надеюсь, что ты не изменишь своей обычной манере общения в отношении нас. Это было бы крайне необычно.

\- Хорошо, - серьезно кивает он. – А вам…

\- Если ты считаешь, что нас волнует такая мелочь, как твои подколки, то глубоко заблуждаешься, Джексон, - немного резче, чем хотел, бросаю я. – Все это не имеет значения. Просто играй свою роль, а мы будем играть свою.

\- А можно вопрос? – внезапно спрашивает он, понижая голос.

\- Тебе - можно, - улыбается Тсхат.

\- Вам было очень страшно? – он вглядывается в лицо Стайлза, словно старается разглядеть того человека, что видел в моих воспоминаниях.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - горько улыбается мой друг, и я чувствую его боль. Сажусь на кровати и обнимаю его – единственное, что я сейчас могу – потому что нашего общего прошлого исправить не в силах. – Было бы ложью сказать, что мыслей о самоубийстве у меня не возникало. Возникали – и не один раз. Но я боялся не за себя, а за него, - кивает на меня. – Представь себе, что твоего лучшего друга, почти брата, пытают у тебя на глазах – сдирают заживо кожу, начиная с пяток – по ладони в час. Треск разрываемой кожи словно бы заползает в голову, но уши зажать возможности нет, потому что руки прикованы к стене; кровь из ран капает очень мелкими каплями, но часто. Он хрипит, потому что кричать уже не может – ему срезали губы, обнажая беззубый рот – и он словно багровый провал, вырезали язык, чтобы не проклинал, выжгли глаза – медленно; пальцы расплющены тяжелым молотом больше похожие на разжеванные сосиски, низ живота разрезан поперек – из него постепенно вываливаются сизые вздутые кишки, с тихим таким шипением. А еще он подвешен крюками за ребра – окровавленный металл тускло поблескивает в желтоватом свете. Такие мелочи почему-то очень сильно врезаются в память. Крови от этих ран почти нет – ее вообще мало осталось в теле. Но это еще не все. Изуродованные ноги, крепко привязанные к железным кольцам, вбитым в пол, покрыты ожогами – до самого паха, а воздух наполнен сладковатым смрадом горелой плоти, от которого выворачивает нутро. Багрово-черная сгоревшая и развороченная плоть, слюдой поблескивает сукровица, и кровавое развороченное месиво там, где раньше были репродуктивные органы. А потом ты поднимаешь глаза, чтобы увидеть еще раз обезображенное лицо... Понимаешь, меня заставляли на это смотреть, как и его – на мои пытки. Это было самым ужасным – бессилие. Мне было страшно, Джексон. Мне было очень страшно.

\- Не вспоминай, родной, - шепчу я, еще плотнее обнимая друга. – Все уже в прошлом. Мы живы и мы дома.

Тсхат утыкается лицом мне в шею, крепко обнимая одной рукой. Второй он зарывается в волосы Джексона, который сел прямо на пол у наших ног. 

Мальчик снова плачет, положив голову на колени Стайлза. Тебе жаль нас – и это хорошо, значит, твоя душа еще не мертва. 

 

***

 

Ритуал Стайлз провел вечером следующего дня, взяв кровь Питера. Кровь – это жизнь, она имеет огромную силу, если пользоваться этим умело. Именно кровь позовет убийц сюда, на место преступления. И мы будем ждать их – готовые нанести удар.

Последовав нашему совету, Джексон не появлялся в школе несколько дней – учителя молчали. Мы со Стайлзом на поле играли нехотя – скучно. Денни ходил все это время как в воду опущенный – видимо, пытался дозвониться до лучшего друга, но не смог. Финсток зверствовал. Впрочем, у нас это вызывало, скорее, ностальгическую грусть, нежели праведный стыд за вялую игру.

Питер и Дерек, подключив все свое обаяние, все же получили должности помощников шерифа. Хорошо – значит, будут заняты делом, и не станут болтаться под ногами. Моя почтенная матушка тоже была рада этому обстоятельству – встречаться с помощником шерифа, это не то же самое, что с безработным, пусть и довольно-таки симпатичным мужчиной. 

Дерек таки соизволил сбрить свою трехдневную щетину, став похожим на нормального человека, а не на стриженого питекантропа. В общем, получились вполне кондиционные респектабельные граждане – посмотришь, залюбуешься.

И вот я получил известие от Питера – в город приехала группа людей – остальной клан Арджентов во главе с Джерардом. 

Ну что же, господа убийцы, игра началась.


	3. Chapter 3

К нам в школу пожаловал новый директор – Джерард Арджент собственной персоной. К нему стали вызывать учеников – для разговоров об учебе и жизни. Мы со Стайлзом не стали исключением. 

Старик ловко строил фразы, стараясь уловить момент лжи. Он искал оборотней, поскольку яростно их ненавидел. Мы чувствовали это. Ненависть и страх отвратительно воняют – особенно в помеси с кровью, им пролитой. Создавалось ощущение, что рядом со мной находится полусгнивший труп – его зловоние забивало мне нос, не давая дышать полной грудью. 

Когда же он вызвал Джексона, у Стайлза дернулась щека, словно в нервном тике. Получив мою память, Уиттмор знал, кто повинен во многих его несчастьях, и мог выкинуть что-нибудь в духе ненужного геройства. 

Стайлз перехватил его на пути в кабинет Арджента.

\- Не выдай себя, - шепнул он. – Джерард еще получит свое, но позже. Не подставляйся – он убийца. И даже высокое общественное положение твоего отца не защитит тебя, если он поймет, что ты знаешь о таких, как мы.

\- Так что мне ему говорить? – растерялся Уиттмор. Хорошо, что в коридоре в этот момент никого не было.

\- Включи свою неизменную наглость, Джексон, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Если он будет думать, что ты просто малолетний наглец, прикрывающийся влиянием родителей, копать дальше не станет. И да, смотри ему в глаза – прямо и максимально честно, но не переигрывай. Если он спросит о странных учениках, смело кивай на нас – мы и так у них на примете. Постарайся полностью обезопасить себя.

\- Эм-м-м, ладно, - нахмурился Уиттмор. – Но с вами же ничего не случится?

\- Не делай такое лицо – тебя просто перекосило по диагонали, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Неужели ты считаешь, что Арджент появился здесь, в городе, по своей воле?

\- Так это…

\- Именно. Не беспокойся – все схвачено, - кивнул он.

\- А почему Скотт молчит? – невпопад спросил Джексон.

\- Он всегда молчит, - смеется мой друг, и я улыбаюсь в ответ. – Говорить – это мое дело.

На этом поток ценных указаний иссяк, и мы разошлись по своим делам.

Насколько потом можно было судить – Джерард купился на игру Уиттмора. Вот так и подумаешь, что наглость – второе счастье.

 

***

 

Питер и Дерек пропадали на работе. За прошедшие пару дней они уже успели хорошо себя зарекомендовать, найдя грабителя по «горячим следам». Поймали-то они его быстро, но вот потом пришлось долго сочинять, как же это у них получилось. Не скажешь же, что унюхали – засмеют всей конторой. А отчет они писали еще дольше, разбавив его таким количеством ненужных описаний, что получился мини-роман. А потом отец Стайлза остаток вечера учил их правильно подавать рапорт. Разумеется, домой они приехали уставшие и раздраженные. Ничего-ничего, дорогие мои, работайте – это полезно для здоровья.

Был в этом всем и еще один положительный момент – не могла Кейт Арджент напасть на помощника шерифа. По крайней мере, не в открытую. И все же Стайлз – гений. И эта его гениальность в скором времени выйдет кому-то боком.

 

***

 

\- Долго мы будем тут сидеть? – в который уже раз спрашивал Дерек.

\- Столько, сколько потребуется, - снова и снова отвечал Стайлз. Я, по обыкновению, молчал.

Была ночь. Мы ждали одного из трех подручных Кейт в подвале сгоревшего дома Хейлов. Охотника звали Карл Васпер. 

Магия крови позвала его первым. Стайлз сказал, что тот был водителем в той… операции по уничтожению опасных животных. Непосредственно в убийстве он не участвовал, но все же был косвенно виновен, поэтому чары и подействовали.

Вдруг наверху раздался шорох – к дому подъехала машина. Мы все почувствовали, что он приехал один.

Послышались осторожные шаги, заскрипела входная дверь. 

\- А теперь слушайте, - растянул губы в плотоядной усмешке Стайлз. – Скоро начнется.

И он был прав – смесь кое-каких трав, приправленных волшебством, была нами предусмотрительно разложена по всему дому. Удивительно, чего можно добиться с помощью совершенно незначительных манипуляций с сознанием человека. Покажи ему белую простыню на стуле, и он назовет ее приведением; покажи волка, он увидит стаю оборотней; и если за спиной вдруг раздастся невинный шепот, он поверит в существование чудовищ. 

Ночную тишь прорезал истошный вой. Так кричат смертельно напуганные существа, чья жизнь висит, буквально, на волоске. Топот тяжелых ботинок, грохот падающих предметов и непрекращающийся вопль наполнили ядовитой какофонией мертвый дом.   
Питер и Дерек удивленно переводили взгляд с меня на Стайлза, словно ждали пояснений. Я же лишь многозначительно молчал, кривя губы в презрительной ухмылке.  
Через пару минут послышался грохот падающего тела – видимо Карл все же умудрился упасть с лестницы.

\- Идемте, - бросил Стайлз, поднимаясь с колченогого стула.

Мы поднялись наверх – впереди шагал я, а замыкающий был Тсхат. 

Охотник валялся на полу со сломанной ногой и продолжал невразумительно вопить, отмахиваясь от кого-то невидимого.

Я подошел к нему и опустил руку на голову, отгоняя страшные видения. Через минуту он пришел в себя.

\- Где они? – прохрипел он, судорожно оглядываясь. – Помогите мне выбраться отсюда!

\- Ты умрешь здесь, - проговорил я, и голос мой был холодным и безучастным. – Сегодня. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал – это мертвая кровь Хейлов мстит за себя.

\- Что?! – вновь завопил охотник. – Кто вы?! Я не хочу умирать! Это все поганые оборотни! Это они!!! Я не хочу…

Но я не дал ему закончить, позволяя чарам действовать дальше. 

Охотник взвыл с новой силой, все время бестолково взмахивая руками. Он даже пытался ползти, и сломанная нога волочилась за ним, оставляя на полу кровавый след. Правда, далеко он не уполз – лишь до входной двери. Он так и умер на пороге, скуля и причитая. 

-Что с ним произошло? – подал голос Питер.

\- Умер, - вздохнул я. – Правда, слишком быстро. Я думал, будет веселее. Ты удовлетворен первой смертью?

\- Да, - твердо кивнул он. – Но все же скажи, отчего он умер?

\- От страха, - заговорил Стайлз, осклабившись. – Оказывается, он ужасно боялся пауков.

Уничтожив остатки трав, мы поехали домой. Всю дорогу Хейлы не проронили ни слова. Говорил Стайлз. Он рассказал о травах и их влиянии на человека в определенных условиях. Это было похоже на лекцию. Дерек то и дело хмурился, когда Тсхат заговаривал о том, каким еще способом можно было добиться галлюциногенного эффекта, а также о различных отравляющих веществах – в самых красочных подробностях. 

Хорошо, что мать сегодня работала в ночную смену – не будет неудобных вопросов. Хотя, совсем без них не обойтись.

\- И что это было? – разродился, наконец, Питер.

\- А что тебя не устраивает? – я облокотился на кухонный стол, складывая руки на груди. – Твой враг мертв, разве нет?

\- Но это не Кейт! – сверкает он глазами.

\- И она, и Джерард останутся на сладкое, - Стайлз встал рядом со мной. – Это специфика чар – сначала умрут те, кто причастен к гибели вашей семьи, и только потом – те, кто были инициаторами и организаторами. Не беспокойся, Питер, ты увидишь их смерть. 

\- Я думал, что все будет по-другому, - заговорил Дерек.

\- Ты думал, что мы его сами на куски порвем? – улыбается Тсхат. – Мы не настолько кровожадны. Наслаждаться нужно местью, а не кровью, текущей по рукам. 

\- Можно и кровью, - подаю я голос, доставая из-за шкафа початую бутылку конька. – Но это - в крайнем случае. Кто будет пить?

\- А не сопьетесь, молодые люди? – ухмыляется Питер, на что мы со Стайлзом раскатисто хохочем. Хорошая шутка – мы оценили.

Остаток вечера мы проводим в компании отличного алкоголя. Метаболизм у оборотней ускоренный, поэтому опьянение нам не грозит, как и его последствия в виде абстинентного синдрома. 

Дерек молчит. Он явно не одобряет магического подхода к проблеме. Что же сделать – болезненно честный, он чужд интриг и закулисных игр. Твердый характер, несгибаемая воля и умение мгновенно реагировать на изменения ситуации делают его прекрасным воином, но не очень хорошим руководителем. Из него не скоро получится хороший вожак, если не научится думать прежде, чем что-то предпринимать. 

Питер совсем другой. Ему нравится управлять, контролировать. И пусть сейчас мы не даем ему такой возможности, но ничто не вечно. Я ведь помню, каким прекрасным серым кардиналом он был, когда альфой был Дерек. Слово тут – насмешка там, подначка здесь – и вот альфа делает то, что и задумал этот интриган, искренне почитая, что до всего дошел своим умом. Талант. 

И мы не позволим этим двоим попусту растратить свои способности – у Коварного на Хейлов грандиозные планы. Просто они еще об этом не знают.

А я… 

Я же всегда буду стоять за его спиной – охранять и оберегать, так, как и положено брату.

 

***

 

Большого ажиотажа смерть Карла Васпера не вызвала. Ну, напугался мужик, что ж тут такого? Упал, ногу сломал – да и умер. Сердце не выдержало. Дело, как говорится, было закрыто за отсутствием состава преступления.

Следующим на очереди был Ян Ковец. 

Магия позвала его на территорию закрытого консервного завода. Он забрался на крышу и спрыгнул вниз. Но умер он не от удара о бетонный пол. Он промучился в госпитале еще трое суток – со страшными головными болями, порождаемыми невероятно реальными галлюцинациями. Он признавался, как убивал людей – называл имена, звал на помощь, но врачи ничего не могли поделать – на исходе третьих суток он скончался. Отмучился, сказали они.

Но мы сдержали свое слово – Хейлы были там в этот момент, чтобы увидеть, как тусклая искорка жизни охотника постепенно угасает. И Ян Ковец знал, что стало причиной его смерти. И последние его слова были проклятиями в наш адрес.

Третий из подручных Кейт Арджент – Виктор Брамли умер, раздавленный своим же собственным автомобилем. Его тяжелый джип внезапно сломался на федеральной трассе, ведущей из города. Ночью. У авто отвалилось колесо, и Брамли слетел в кювет. Когда же он очнулся и попытался вылезти из покореженной машины, та перевернулась окончательно, пережав его пополам. Он дожил до приезда скорой помощи, но спасти его не успели. А на бред смертельно раненного человека никто особого внимания не обратил. А все потому, что Виктор кричал об оборотнях и их мерзких штучках. 

Как и в прошлые разы, Хейлы видели смерть охотника. 

 

***

 

Ардженты засуетились – трое из их команды были мертвы. И хотя в официальном заявлении было сказано, что убийством там и не пахнет, Джерард во всем видел происки оборотней. 

Разумеется, участились ночные патрули – охотники почти каждую ночь прочесывали лес, расставляли ловушки, ждали в засаде у заброшенного сгоревшего дома.

И теперь их все чаще можно было заметить у полицейского участка – особенно в этом усердствовала Кейт. 

Но охотники предпочли не связываться с представителями власти – а Питер и Дерек Хейлы - помощники шерифа мило улыбались им издали.

В школе появились новые учителя. В коридорах установили несколько камер наблюдения – разумеется, ради всеобщего блага. 

Приходилось быть чуть внимательнее, но и только. 

У Джексона появились новые вопросы. Пришлось искать повод для общения – в официальных рамках. И Стайлз вновь показал себя молодцом. Подговорив Уиттмора, они устроили небольшой спор касательно лакросса, где Джексон высказал заранее оговоренную фразу: «Да я даже тебя смогу научить играть, Стилински. Хоть ты и косорукий растяпа». Слово было сказано. За эту фразу ухватились – и другие игроки и тренер. И вроде как «пришлось» Джексу отвечать за свои слова. Теперь Стайлз обязан был тренироваться с Уиттмором каждый день после уроков. Ну а я оставался с ним за компанию – не мог же Скотт МакКол бросить своего лучшего друга в трудную минуту?  
Финсток был счастлив.

А разговоры наши касались будущего, которое уже не наступит. Странно это звучит – воспоминания о будущем.

С нами Джексон становился другим, сбрасывая маску, которая раньше была лицом. Он сильно изменился с тех пор, как пришел ко мне за укусом. Как океанская волна смывает хрупкие песочные замки, так и чужая память напрочь уничтожила в этом мальчишке все наносное – спесь, гордыню и зависть. Он поговорил с родителями – и видимо, успешно. Он больше не сомневался в них и не боялся потерять их любовь и привязанность. Постепенно он вновь становился целым, обретал внутреннюю гармонию.   
Он расспрашивал о стае альф, Лидии, Дженнифер, каниме – обо всем, что увидел в моих воспоминаниях. Стайлз обстоятельно отвечал на все вопросы, перемежая их с рассказами о жизни в Тайриане. Джексон слушал его, раскрыв рот. Это было ново для нас. Мы привыкли к страху, раболепному поклонению, безрассудной верности и столь же безудержной ненависти. Мы были, фактически, полновластными хозяевами жизни – там, в Красном мире – и этим все сказано. Джексон же увидел в нас людей. Он старался понять и принять нас, и мы отвечали ему тем же. Он стал для нас кем-то вроде младшего братишки, которого нужно защищать от всех опасностей. 

Именно это и стало причиной, по которой Тсхат решился предложить Джексу обращение.

\- Вы что, хотите, чтобы я стал… как вы? – изумленно пробормотал он. – Но вы ведь говорили, что я не готов.

\- А сам-то ты как думаешь? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Да и хочешь ли ты теперь быть, как мы? После того, что увидел?

\- Я… я хочу, - кивает он. – Только боюсь, что стану…

\- Гигантской ящерицей, - закончил за него Стайлз. – Не станешь, Джексон, я чувствую.

\- Но подумай как следует, мальчик, - заговариваю я. – Обратного пути не будет – никогда. Ты станешь сильнее, быстрее, чувствительнее, но вместе с тем всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь объектом охоты. Ты готов к этому?

\- Думаю, готов, - кивает он и улыбается. Видимо, он уже думал об этом, поэтому так уверен в себе.

\- Сегодня вечером, - почти шепчу я, поскольку к нам приближается наш новый «учитель истории».

 

***

 

Мы ждали его. В доме кроме нас были Питер и Дерек. У матери опять была ночная смена – как все удачно складывается. Мы давно заметили, косые взгляды Питера. Его привлекала наша сила. Он почти готов стать частью нашей стаи. Сегодня он увидит еще кое-что, и это кое-что окончательно склонит чашу весов на нашу сторону.

Джексон улыбался – ему не было страшно. Он верил, что все пройдет как надо – верил в нас. Это подкупало.

Хейлы смотрели на нас сначала с немым вопросом, а потом и вовсе перестали скрывать изумление. 

\- Вы что, собираетесь его обратить? – не выдержал Дерек. – Сейчас, когда охотники словно с цепи сорвались?

\- Именно сейчас, - кивает Стайлз. – Когда он станет частью стаи, мы будем лучше его чувствовать. Всю школу держат под плотным колпаком, что-то может просочиться, а нам этого не нужно.

\- Ему же нужно будет учиться контролю, - не сдавался младший волк, глядя мне в глаза. – Себя вспомни - ты ведь прямо на поле обернулся! 

\- Ты закончил? – вяло поинтересовался я, пропуская нотации мимо ушей. – Тогда заткнись и сядь – мешаешь. 

\- Но…

\- Лучше сядь, - посоветовал Тсхат. – Потому что тебе не понравится общаться с Яростным, в его природном виде, так сказать. По сравнению с ним, я – белый и пушистый. В прямом смысле.

Тяжело вздохнув, младший Хейл уселся на место. Питер же предусмотрительно молчал.

Без понуканий Джексон расстегнул клетчатую рубашку и стащил майку, обнажаясь до пояса, а затем опустился на колени посреди гостиной. Предупредительный Стайлз застелил ее плотным куском полиэтилена – чтобы кровь не отмывать, если таковая будет.

Мы скидываем маски, становясь теми, кем являемся – альфами, принимая облик полу-волков. 

Мне кажется, что комната вмиг стала меньше, но это не так. На самом деле, это я увеличился в размерах. Как и Тсхат. 

Я замечаю ужас помешанный с восхищением, пляшущий в глазах Хейлов. Да, наверняка, там было на что посмотреть. И если Стайлза они уже видели, то меня еще нет. Я был на полголовы выше моего друга, покрытый антрацитно-черной шерстью.

И вот мы – два монстра опускаемся на колени рядом с Джексоном. В его взгляде нет ни ужаса, ни страха – только изумление с легкой ноткой восхищения. 

Он протягивает к нам руки, и мы тихонько прикусываем мягкую плоть – осторожно, боясь навредить. Хотя, с такой пастью, я вполне мог и голову ему откусить, не особо себя утруждая.

Реакция проявляется почти мгновенно – укусы заживают, уступая место здоровой розоватой коже. 

Мы возвращаемся в обычные человеческие тела и садимся рядом с новорожденным волком. Пару минут спустя Стайлз приносит из моей комнаты отвар, который был приготовлен загодя, и протягивает мальчишке. Джексон пьет, не спрашивая, что там. Спустя еще минуту он засыпает.

Я аккуратно поднимаю его с пола и отношу к себе в комнату – пусть отсыпается.

\- Что вы ему дали? – стараясь придать своему голосу твердости, спрашивает Питер.

\- Зелье, - отзывается Тсхат. – Оно позволит Джексону быстрее принять свою новую сущность. Когда он проснется, психика уже перестроится на новый лад. 

\- Удобно, - хмыкнул Хейл. – А что за зелье?

\- А тебе-то зачем? – ухмыляется Стайлз. – Ты ведь был рожден оборотнем.

\- Ну, мало ли, - он неопределенно машет рукой.

\- Ты ведь не об этом хотел говорить, - вклиниваюсь я в разговор, желая покончить с вопросами поскорее – спать хочется.

\- Не об этом, - соглашается Хейл. – Но – не сегодня. У нас появилась пища для размышлений.

И правильно, Питер Хейл, думайте. Но результата это не изменит – вы все равно придете к нам – рано или поздно. И, скорее, рано. А вот когда придете, узнаете то, что хотели, и даже больше. В стае нет секретов, нет тайн – на то она и стая. 

 

***

 

Спал я этой ночью на диво спокойно – даже не смотря на яростный шепот Хейлов в соседней комнате. Рядом со мной на полу устроился Стайлз, ведь кровать оккупировал Джексон.

Когда я проснулся утром – Хейлов в доме уже не было. Что же поделаешь – служба обязывает в любое время суток мчаться на место преступления. 

Спустился на кухню – приготовить завтрак. Много времени это не заняло. Минут через двадцать подтянулись и Стайлз с Джексом. 

Прошу Уиттмора обернуться. Он ухмыляется, отращивая когти – по одному. Поднимает на меня глаза – янтарного цвета и скалится великолепными клыками. Красивый волк получился - золотистый.

\- И кого из вас мне альфой называть? – усмехнулся Джексон, усаживаясь на стул.

\- Сложный вопрос, - отвечает Стайлз, потягивая крепкий черный кофе. – Лучше всего установить очередность – скажем, по понедельникам и средам – альфа Скотт, вторник и пятница – я, в остальные дни – как самому понравится.

\- Мы дополняем друг друга, Джекс, - тихо добавил я. – Главным становится тот, кто лучше справится с проблемой. Мы словно одно целое – я – сила, а Стайлз – разум.

\- А кто я? И налей мне чаю – не хочу кофе, - а затем оборачивается к Тсхату. – У тебя внутренности от этой гадости в морской узел еще не завязались? Я взбодрился от одного только запаха.

\- Ты тот, кем захочешь стать, - пожал я плечами. – Просто помни, что ты не одинок. Ты теперь часть нас. 

\- Но сейчас ты, скорее, напоминаешь маленькую деточку, которой подарили новую игрушку, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Не забывай об игре – никто ни о чем не должен знать.

\- Я понимаю, - серьезно кивнул Джекс. – Мне только не понятно, чего вы ждете – Джерард ведь в городе. Убить его не составит для вас проблемы.

\- Общение с тобой плохо сказывается на неустойчивой детской психике, - смеется Стайлз. – Он теперь и говорит, как ты, Градар. 

\- Мы ждем того, кто тоже имеет право на месть, - говорю я тихо. – Джерард Арджент умрет, когда в город прибудет Девкалион. 

\- А Кейт?

\- А вот наша дорогая охотница с маниакальными наклонностями отправится на встречу с праотцами в самое ближайшее время, - заканчивает за меня Тсхат. – Нет нужды оттягивать конец и стоять на своём – больно.

\- Что? – не понял Джекс.

\- Больно оттягивать конец, и стоять на своём, - повторил Стайлз, выделяя нужные слова. И как только до волчонка дошло, кухню огласил понимающий смех.

 

***

 

Кейт Арджент бежала через лес. Она преследовала альфу – того самого, ради которого и вернулась в город. Разумеется, это тоже было частью плана. Питер вел ее на, заранее приготовленную к теплой встрече, поляну. 

В центре поляны на опушке леса был разожжен костер – чтобы охотница не промахнулась – и не только для этого. Мы со Стайлзом и Дерек до поры до времени прятались на деревьях, окружающих свободное пространство. 

Тусклый серп старого месяца одиноко висел в черном небе, почти не давая света. Птиц слышно не было – они затаились, как только в лес вошли волки. 

Охотница была тщеславной – погналась за оборотнем одна, оставив охрану. Но даже если бы случилось наоборот, это не сыграло бы большой роли – может быть, я бы даже не стал убивать их. Наверное, все дело в том, что мы мстители, а не убийцы. 

Странно на меня повлияло возвращение домой – словно бы стала оттаивать мертвая, как мне казалось, душа. Давно забытые, а поэтому тревожащие чувства стали беспокоить меня. Стайлз бы сказал, что я вновь становлюсь человеком. И, может быть, я бы с ним даже согласился. 

Я привык убивать. Не то чтобы это доставляло мне удовольствие, но и внутреннего протеста не вызывало. Стайлз – другой. Даже убивая, он помнил о том, кем является. В первую очередь – человеком, а уже потом воином, оборотнем, альфой, магом и Советником. Благодаря ему я не превратился в того, кого ненавидел больше всего в жизни – в пьяное от чужой крови и боли животное, потерявшее всякий человеческий облик. Стайлз был мне братом и другом, единственным существом, которое я любил. Но помимо этого, он одновременно являлся моей верой, моей религией – единственной константой и истиной в последней инстанции. И если все скажут, что небо синее, а Стайлз возразит – нет, оранжевое в крапинку, я поверю ему. Если он потребует мою кровь, сердце или душу, то я, не задумываясь, отдам. Но он не потребует – скорее пожертвует собой.

Я слышу Питера. Он будет здесь через семь минут. Кейт прибежит через десять.   
Чувствую, как волнуется Дерек. Он все еще не верит, что у нас получилось исполнить задуманное – все ждет подвоха. Что же – это его право.

Джексон просился с нами, но я запретил – не хватало еще, чтобы волчонок под ногами болтался – схватит еще шальную пулю с его-то счастьем. А то, что огнестрел пойдет в ход – яснее ясного. Все же охотники вынуждены полагаться на подручные средства. Но не скажу, что это сильно изменит картину.

На поляну вылетает Питер в полуформе – и выглядит он при этом, как узник концлагеря – тощий, шерсть в разные стороны торчит, кажется, что он состоит из костей и когтей. Н-да, шесть лет комы даром для него не прошли. Он быстро возвращается в человеческое обличье и поспешно одевается – как раз на этот случай на краю поляны Дерек оставил ему сумку с вещами. 

Придав себе более или менее приличный вид, Питер становится у костра так, чтобы он находился между ним и охотницей.

Кейт появляется, как я говорил, через три минуты после Хейла. Она выходит на поляну неспеша, словно королева, гордо неся голову и расправив плечи. Обе ее руки заняты пистолетами, а спиной винтовка – разумеется, патроны в ней специальные – с аконитом. Также я чувствую холодный металл – ножи: за голенищами сапог, на поясе и в рукаве. Маловато для охоты на альфу. Впрочем, ей не помог бы и гранатомет.

\- Значит, альфа – это Питер Хейл, - удовлетворенно произносит она, любуясь собой. – Хорошо выглядишь, для трупа, - а затем оглядывается по сторонам. – А тут миленько – костерок. У нас свидание? Что же ты молчишь, альфа? Или ты испугался меня?

Но Питер молчал. Он помнил мой приказ – ни в коем случае не заговаривать с Кейт Арджент – ни единого слова. Месть не должна превращаться в убийство, поэтому все свершится по ритуалу. Ни Питер, ни Дерек не замарают руки кровью этой мрази.  
Время вышло – мы спрыгиваем с деревьев: Дерек за спиной Питера, а мы – за охотницей. Во время прыжка, мы со Стайлзом оборачиваемся в полуформу.

К чести Арджент будет сказано, она мгновенно отреагировала на наше неожиданное появление, ощетинившись оружием. Стреляла она, не думая. Впрочем, как жила, так и стреляла.

Я чувствую, как пули впиваются в мое тело. Да, серебра охотники не жалеют. Но это не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения – мы ведь не обычные оборотни. 

Бросаемся вперед и хватаем ее за руки – на этот раз она не успевает даже моргнуть – слишком быстро мы движемся.

\- Отпустите меня!!! – кричит она. Конечно, это первая реакция человека, которого за что-либо хватают и держат. – Что вы за твари такие?! 

Мы тащим ее к костру, который вспыхивает изумрудным пламенем. Арджент яростно сопротивляется, но безуспешно. Не сравнить силу человека и оборотня. Мы бросаем ее в огонь.

Резкий крик прорезает ночь, но потом столь же резко замолкает. Потому что зеленый огонь не причиняет охотнице вреда. Но она рано радуется.

\- Что, промашка вышла? – насмехается Кейт. – Волчья магия не сработала?

\- Сработала, - заговаривает Тсхат. Голос его искажен – трудно издавать членораздельные звуки, когда у тебя волчья пасть.

Арджент попыталась выйти из огня, но словно бы наткнулась на прозрачную стену. Я уловил запах ее страха, увидел, как забегали глаза, услышал неверный стук сердца.   
Мы вернулись в свою человечью форму. Теперь можно и поговорить.

\- А, МакКол и Стилински, - выдает Арджент. – Мы не зря подозревали вас. Вы хорошо шифровались, прикидываясь людьми. А ваши родители знают, что вы играете во взрослые игры? И когда же вы успели стать альфами? Многих убили ради этого? И что вы за оборотни такие – прямо, песиглавцы какие-то.

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, - я устал от ее бестолковой болтовни. Все же женщинам нельзя давать в руки оружие – слишком быстро они слетают с катушек. Как было написано в одной книге: «Бабье место – куриное, начала смотреть орлицей – пора сворачивать голову» (книга Ю. Никитина, к сожалению не помню какая). 

\- Да что ты? – вскидывается она. – Вы что хотите, убить меня? Вы хоть представляете, что за этим последует? Вы будете мишенью для всех охотников – мой отец…

\- Тоже умрет, - прерываю я поток угроз. – В свое время. А пока – твой черед.

\- А ты чего молчишь, Хейл? Ты что, на побегушках у этих уродов? Великий альфа подчиняется подросткам?

\- Он не будет говорить с тобой, - лениво выдает Стайлз. – Как и Дерек. Они здесь не для этого. Они будут смотреть, как огонь возмездия уничтожит тебя. Тебе не выйти из зачарованного круга. Позволь рассказать, что случится с тобой в последующий час. Так вот, перво-наперво, ты начнешь испытывать все те чувства, что и все твои жертвы – заметь, только те, кто был невиновен. Потом магия добавит и болевые ощущения – ты на себе прочувствуешь все то, на что обрекла, убитых тобой. И в самом конце, ты сгоришь – заживо. Магия позаботится об этом. 

\- Но если ты искренне раскаешься, то огонь погаснет и выпустит тебя, - заканчиваю я.

\- Я не верю во всю эту чушь! – фыркнула Арджент.

\- Не верь, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, отходя к границе поляны. Из своего рюкзака он достает термос с горячим кофе и контейнер с сырными сэндвичами. – Кто хочет перекусить?

\- Давай, - внезапно отзывается Питер. Он, наконец-то, смог перевести дыхание. Мы ведь не объясняли, как умрет охотница, и он немного волновался.

\- Дерек? – он протягивает контейнер младшему Хейлу, который, нахмурившись, стоит несколько в стороне.

\- Ты собираешься есть? – неверяще спрашивает он. – Сейчас?

\- А когда? – удивляется Стайлз. – Ночь на дворе – да и холодно.  
Молодой волк только головой качает, но от еды не отказывается – да и кофе такой, как ему нравится – горячий, крепкий и сладкий.

 

***

 

Кейт Арджент что-то кричала, размахивала руками, но зеленый огонь больше не пропускал звуков вовне. Она уже начала ощущать на себе действие магии крови – и ей стало жутко. Вдруг мы не соврали, и она действительно умрет по окончании этого часа? 

Мы все ждали. Никто из нас не верил, что это испытание охотница выдержит, выйдя из круга. Не было в ее душе раскаяния. Наверняка, если бы меня также призвали к ответу, я бы разделил судьбу Кейт Арджент. 

К исходу часа в самом центре поляны, объятая изумрудным пламенем, корчится женская фигура. Нераскаявшаяся убийца медленно умирала от огня, на который обрекла других. 

Я вполне мог представить, как трещит лопающаяся от жара кожа, как шипит огонь, слизывающий с головы остатки волос, как вопит, срывая еще не тронутые огнем связки, это существо. Мне не было жаль – только не ее. Не жаль, когда трескалась кожа, обнажая красное с черным обгоревшее мясо, не жаль, когда она попыталась встать, опираясь на обожженную руку, но кость не выдержала – сломалась, распарывая истончившуюся плоть, не жаль, когда снежно-белая кость чернела под огненными языками, не жаль, когда кровь из обгоревшего тела начала вытекать из многочисленных разрывов. 

Не жаль. Потому что в зеленом пламени я видел и слышал отражение кошмара Питера – бушующее пламя, истошные крики, каменные стены, решетки на окнах и торжествующий смех убийц. 

Я убивал, это правда. Но единственный раз, когда я наслаждался, отнимая чью-то жизнь, это месть палачу и его милейшей дочурке. Кейт Арджент была другой – мы, оборотни, были для нее животными – опасными, страшными тварями, убивать которых – долг каждого. Именно за это она платила теперь – своей жизнью. 

\- Отходим, - проговорил Стайлз.

Мы остановились на самом краю поляны, а зеленое пламя постепенно стало опадать, оставляя на земле обгоревшие останки. Затем оно вспыхнуло напоследок особенно ярко и, растекшись по поляне спиралью, угасло. Месть свершилась.

\- Ты удовлетворен? – спрашиваю я у Питера, не поворачивая головы.

\- Удовлетворён, - отзывается он как-то странно. – Но не знаю…

\- Думаешь, было бы легче, если бы ты сам убил ее? – хмыкаю я. – Поверь, было бы только хуже. 

\- Есть опыт? – хмуро интересуется он.

\- А ты хочешь знать? – я смотрю на него исподлобья и усмехаюсь. Я уже знаю ответ.

\- Да… альфа, - склоняет он голову, признавая мое старшинство.

Скоро ты узнаешь, Питер, что я не могу быть старшим – лишь одним из равных.


	4. Chapter 4

… и еще кое-что - в город придет Девкалион – предводитель оборотней, альфа альф. Как он сам выразился – бог волков. Его в свое время недоубил Джерард Арджент. Имя, надо сказать, он выбрал себе подходящее – Девкалион был единственным мужчиной, выжившим во время всемирного потопа в греческой мифологии – вообще-то, их было двое – Девкалион и Пирра, давшие начало новому роду людей. Видимо, он считает, это символичным – я же думаю, что он просто ублюдок, искалечивший оборотней, послушавших его бред. Все они – Кали, Эннис, Итан и Эйдан, чтобы присоединиться к нему, убили свои стаи, отняв их силу, присоединив ее к собственной. 

Вы все знаете, что альфа силен своей стаей – так вот, вы должны представить, насколько силен Девкалион. Но и этого не достаточно – в нашем городе он хочет получить еще одну пешку в свою коллекцию. 

Теперь стоит упомянуть о Кали. Вы знаете, что у каждой стаи есть некто, кто помогает ей – из рода людей. Назовем его смотрителем, помощником, хранителем - не суть важно. Так вот, в стае Кали был такой хранитель-друид. Волчица убила и ее – вернее, недоубила. Вот тут-то и появляется на сцене дарак. Это друид, сошедший с истинного пути, забывший свое предназначение. В последствии она назвалась Джениффер Блэйк. 

Мисс Блэйк пришла в школу, как учитель. И ты, Дерек, проявил к ней симпатию. Она приносила кровавые жертвы, стараясь обрести силу, чтобы уничтожить стаю альф – виновников ее уродства – Кали попортила ей мордашку. Она тоже хотела отомстить, Питер, но не за убийство стаи, а за свое обезображенное лицо. И ей это почти удалось. Именно в противостоянии с ней, я и стал альфой. Но она ошиблась – и не единожды. Самая главная ее ошибка была в том, что мстить она решила не тому, кто был причиной несчастий, а тем, кто и сам стал жертвой одержимости Джерарда. Все началось с Арджента. Именно Джерард на переговорах убил вервольфов, пришедших с Девкалионом. Потом это перестало иметь значение – она умерла, не сумев исполнить задуманное, а альфу альф мы с Дереком отпустили. Нам показалось это правильным – дать ему шанс. Больше такого не повторится.

Видите ли, раньше я не понимал, ЧТО Девкалион сотворил с оборотнями, решившимися пойти за ним. Только спустя годы, я стал задумываться о событиях прошлого – перебирать в памяти каждый момент свой прежней жизни. Тогда я понял – он извратил их, сделав просто убийцами. Но «альфа» и «убийца» – не тождественные понятия. Собой с большой натяжкой смогли остаться только близнецы - Итан и Эйдан. Остальные были просто его послушными орудиями, счастливыми от осознания его власти над собой. Это тлетворное чувство - стремление подчиняться тому, кто сильнее, сделало альф просто сворой цепных псов Девкалиона. Из них выжили только близнецы – и то по чистой случайности. 

И есть еще один момент – помните, я говорил, что в хранилище банка было двое бет – Бойд и еще кое-кто. Вы наверняка решили, что это была Эрика. Так вот, это было не так. Альфы сумели поймать Кору Хейл, которая приехала в родной город найти брата. Да, Дерек, она выжила тогда – и не спрашивай как, я не знаю. Но теперь, когда мы знаем это - у нас будет шанс перехватить ее раньше чужаков.

И да, Питер, ты не рассказал племяннику, по КАКОЙ именно причине ты убил Лору? А зря. Он не должен питать иллюзий. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Это логично – ты адекватен. И всегда был адекватным. Вывести тебя из состояния равновесия могло лишь что-то невероятное. Ты бы никогда не стал проливать родную кровь из-за силы. Значит, должно было быть нечто такое, что заставило тебя забыть, что Лора твоя племянница. Она ведь договорилась с Кейт Арджент – а все потому, что очень хотела жить. Она даже предала своего брата ради этого. Именно поэтому ты сорвался – и убил ее. Не ради силы, а за предательство. Я прав?

 

***

 

\- Я не могу поверить, - шептал Дерек. – Этого просто не может быть. Это невозможно.

\- Но это так, - хмурится Питер. – Ты сам все слышал. Они не солгали.

\- Как такое возможно? – вскидывает он взгляд на дядю.

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь у меня? – не выдержал родственник. – Откуда я могу знать? Я, между прочим, не настолько стар, чтобы хвастаться великой мудростью и знаниями!

\- Ладно, забудь, - отмахнулся Дерек. – Думал, может, ты слышал что.

\- Если бы слышал – сказал бы, - устало проговорил Питер. – Черт, и спросить не у кого!

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему они такие, - после минутной паузы заговаривает племянник. – Странные.

\- Это мягко сказано, - откидывается на спинку кресла старший Хейл. – Хотя, если учесть, как им пришлось выживать, то все становится на свои места. Например, я сам не могу представить, как поступил бы, оказавшись в подобной ситуации. Это надо же, а – другой мир! В голове не укладывается.

\- Это точно, - кивнул Дерек. – Но я не совсем понял, что Скотт говорил о равенстве – что это значит – в стае нет альфы?

\- А то и значит, - отозвался дядя. – Мы им не подчиняемся – они приняли нас, как равных. 

\- Это странно.

\- Но не лишено смысла. Эдакий вид кооперации, хотя и очень условной, - а затем он усмехается и спрашивает. – А ты бы, действительно, убил меня?

\- Убил бы, - кивает Дерек. – И это еще больше меня напрягает – их знание о прошлом. Вернее, будущем, которого уже нет.

\- Правда? А по-моему, все прекрасно. Это позволит нам избежать ошибок, ведь не все наши враги еще мертвы.

\- Джерард, - кивает он в ответ. 

\- Точно. Теперь я не сомневаюсь, что он умрет. Стоит только дождаться Девкалиона.

\- Ты ничего не сказал о Коре, - нарочито спокойно проговорил Питер.

\- Как и ты. Она жива – и это главное.

\- Да, ты прав – это главное.

О Лоре они оба предпочли молчать.

 

***

 

\- Ты что, действительно собираешься помочь им? – усмехается Стайлз, в упор смотря на Джексона.

\- А почему нет? – вскидывается волчонок. – Они ведь уже были оборотнями – может быть стоит…

\- Не торопись, - я прерываю его на полуслове. – Эти трое были, своего рода, изгоями. А это накладывает отпечаток на личность.

\- Но ведь обращение помогло им, - не сдается Джексон, заставляя меня улыбнуться.

\- А ты вспомни, какими они стали, - говорит Стайлз. – Все они – Рейес, Лейхи, Бойд – превращение в вервольфов высвободило все их амбиции, поскольку теперь их притязания могли быть подкреплены силой. Так сказать – темная сторона их личности расцвела пышным цветом.

\- Но мы можем помочь им избежать этого! – вскочил со стула Уиттмор. – Слушайте, я понимаю, чего вы опасаетесь, но ведь нельзя просто о них забыть! 

\- А ты повзрослел, - мягко улыбается Стайлз. – Если ты хочешь, то можешь попробовать – мы не станем мешать. Только помни, что у тебя сложился в школе определенный образ. Это может помешать тебе.

\- Я знаю, что был подонком, - отмахивается Джекс. – Но теперь, когда все изменилось, я чувствую, что могу помочь, поминаешь?

\- Так помоги, - пожимаю я плечами. – Мы ведь не можем тебе запретить. Вот только как к этому отнесутся твои друзья?

\- У меня, как выяснилось, есть только один настоящий друг – Денни. А мнение остальных меня не волнует.

\- Молод, горяч и самонадеян, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Неужели мы были такими же? 

\- И даже хуже, - хмыкаю я, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой. – Правильные мальчики, верящие в свою непогрешимость – кошмар.

\- Так с чего мне начать? – подается вперед Джексон.

 

***

 

Урок физкультуры и Финсток. А еще девушка по имени Эрика, которую заставили карабкаться на стенку – все, как и в прошлой жизни. 

Я не слишком хорошо помню Эрику Рейес – это как-то ускользнуло из моей памяти, причем, совершенно незаметно. Остался только один яркий образ – волчица, скалящая на меня клыки. Честно говоря, мне бы не хотелось вновь увидеть ее такой. Может, поэтому я и не был против идеи Джекса. 

Волчонок хочет помочь другим – и это хорошо. А еще он проявил самостоятельность и настойчивость, что еще лучше. Пусть попробует, может быть, у него даже получится.  
И вот – падение. Светловолосая девушка с растрепанными светлыми волосами обрушивается вниз. Джексон подбегает к ней первый и, подхватив на руки, тащит в медицинский кабинет. Мы со Стайлзом, наскоро собрав его вещи, идем следом. Незаметно оборачиваясь, вижу, как шокированные поведением школьной знаменитости, ученики изумленно переглядываются, вижу, как хмурится Денни. Знаете, ребятки, а ведь это только начало.

С тех пор Джексона и Эрику мы стали видеть вместе. И не только мы – вся школа. Волчонок завел привычку заезжать за Эрикой по дороге в школу, а затем отвозить домой после занятий. Сначала Рейес дичилась. Конечно, сам капитан школьной команды по лакроссу, самый популярный ученик и просто красавец решил помочь ей – проявить участие! Впрочем, спустя некоторое время, Эрика постепенно стала реагировать на нашего волчонка спокойнее, да и Джексон решил сменить амплуа спесивого подонка на что-то более человечное. Не все этому были рады – в частности его, так называемые, друзья. Единственный, кто понял его – был Денни. Хороший он парень – и верный друг.

Приступов у Эрики больше не случалось – по крайней мере, в школе, поскольку рядом всегда был оборотень, который оттягивал боль на себя. А девочка повеселела – теперь она чаще улыбалась и не ходила, упрев глаза в пол. Лидии это не нравилось, но ничего сделать она не могла – Джексон решил порвать с ней окончательно. И сказать честно, меня это радовало – ее ложь въедалась мне в мозг. Мартин только недовольно морщила носик и ходила с видом оскорбленной невинности.

Мы со Стайлзом хотели уйти из команды, но волчонок отговорил нас – он не хотел лишаться возможности общаться свободно – хоть один час в день. Поэтому тренировки Стайлза продолжились. Можно было, конечно, в открытую начать общаться – но мы осторожничали – еще не время. А на трибунах во время наших тренировок сидела Рейес и с теплой улыбкой смотрела на Джексона.

Следующим на очереди стал Айзек.

Джексон как-то поинтересовался у него по поводу свежих синяков и ссадины на скуле. Разумеется, Лейхи отнекивался, но Джексон теперь мог слышать, когда ему лгут. 

Вдвоем Стайлз и Джексон напрягли своих родителей, чтобы те инициировали проверку по вопросу жестокого обращения с Айзеком дома. Лейхи отправили к школьному психологу и медику - те подтвердили, что ребенок не раз подвергался насилию – старший Лейхи любил распускать руки, да и вообще имел садистские наклонности. И это не нравилось шерифу Стилински, поэтому в отношении отца Айзека возбудили уголовное дело и лишили его родительских прав. Встал вопрос об опекунстве – и тут сыграл Джексон. Он каким-то образом уговорил родителей взяться за опеку Айзека, и чета Уиттморов сделала это с радостью. Видимо, такого от своего самовлюбленного и избалованного сынка они не ожидали, потому и стремились поддержать все его благие начинания. Это сыграло на руку нашему волчонку – теперь у него было официальное право присматривать за Лейхи. Ну и пусть присматривает.

Потом наступил черед Вернона Бойда. С ним было проще – Джексон просто намекнул Финстоку, что этот парень прекрасно впишется в команду. На что Бобби сделал задумчивое лицо, а нам со Стайлзом оставалось только прятать улыбки. И вот – несколько слов, и Бойд уже в команде. Джексон сам взялся его поднатаскать, вместе со Стайлзом. Впрочем, тут были и свои трудности – общение пришлось подгонять в рамки общеизвестных, что не понравилось Джексону. Он уже стал готовить плацдарм для перехода на иной уровень общения с невыносимым Стилински и правильным МакКолом.

Я и предположить не мог, что этот мальчишка так изменится. Стайлз только усмехался, когда я, тяжело вздыхая, начинал выговаривать неуемному волчонку, что нельзя общественное мнение так просто игнорировать. Нельзя просто взять – и вывернуть его мехом внутрь! Ну не поймут дети такого резкого перехода от Джексона-засранца к Джексону-милашке. Хотя, с милашкой я, пожалуй, хватил лишнего. Волчонок отшучивался от оскорблений прежних друзей – остроумно и ядовито, общаясь теперь только с Денни, Айзеком, Бойдом, а также единственной девушкой в их компании – Эрикой. И никому не позволял относиться к своим подопечным с пренебрежением. Умничка Денни прекрасно вписался в компанию, сдерживая чересчур благие порывы Джексона. Как и было оговорено ранее, компания МакКол-Стилински спокойно общалась с командой Джексон и Ко, не становясь ее частью. 

Мы же со Стайлзом собирали стаю трижды в неделю и тренировали их нещадно. Питер даже усмехаться перестал – работа, свидания с моей матерью, присмотр за племянником, да плюс мы – мне его было, честно, жаль. Но поблажек давать я никому не собирался – переломанные конечности, отбитые внутренности и головная боль стали, фактически, привычными. Я гонял их, словно им завтра в бой – быстрее, быстрее! Еще быстрее!!! Чтобы были готовы ко всему – атаковать по одиночке и в команде – парами, тройками, всей стаей. Чтобы сумели защитить себя и других. Я заставлял их выкладываться наполную – использовать все преимущества нашего организма. Я учил их драться с закрытыми глазами, со связанными руками, отравленными аконитом и серебром – а также пользоваться подручными средствами – холодным оружием. Все, что мы знали, мы старались донести до своей стаи.

Меня приятно удивил Дерек. Он был силен, очень силен. Сразу видно, что родился вервольфом. В некоторых моментах ему уступал даже Питер – впрочем, неудивительно – шесть лет комы просто так не проходят. И дело не только и не столько в физическом истощении, сколько в нарушении внутренней гармонии – единства человека и волка. Ничего, следующее полнолуние все исправит. Мы все ждем его с нетерпением – Стайлз хочет повести стаю в лес, на свободу. 

Питер быстро привык ко всем нашим странностям и принял как факт, что и я, и Стайлз не те, кем кажемся, но у Дерека с этим были проблемы. Он все еще боялся меня – это было скорее иррациональное чувство, поскольку, мы были одной стаей. А в стае нет места недоверию и лжи. Поэтому я просто смотрел, как молодой Хейл бросает на меня хмурые взгляды, а все его существо буквально вопит об испытываемом страхе. Дерек старался этого не показывать – у него даже хватило таланта скрыть это от Питера и Джексона, но не от нас. Стайлза это беспокоило, но я только пожимал плечами – будущее нас рассудит.

Джексон очень быстро сошелся с остальными оборотнями – особенно с Дереком. Даже странно – но пусть так. Если у них выдавалась свободная минутка, сразу же начинались обсуждения марок автомобилей и прочей мальчишеской ерунды. Я не мог понять их – машина на то и машина, чтобы на ней ездить, а не любоваться. Волчонок на это только фыркал и демонстративно отворачивался, выражая крайнюю степень обиды. Впрочем, совсем ненадолго – скоро все начиналось заново. Поэтому я просто молчал. 

Стайлз общался с Питером – в основном они обсуждали магию. Питер не был бы Питером, если бы не заинтересовался способом стать еще сильнее. И мой друг не стал его разочаровывать – он говорил много, красочно и интересно. Правда, ничего такого, чем Хейл мог бы воспользоваться в пределах этого мира. Такое с вервольфом мог сотворить только Тайриан. Жаль Питер пока не понимал, что может быть куда сильнее нас обоих вместе взятых – в любой сложности закулисных играх. Сейчас же мы со Стайлзом справлялись только за счет опыта, но никак ни таланта. Хотя, это, наверное, можно сказать только обо мне – Коварный получил свое имя не просто так.

Я с насмешливой улыбкой наблюдал, как мать пытается скрыть свою связь с Питером – как она краснеет в его присутствии, как ускоряется ее пульс, как в ауре появляются яркие сполохи. Самое забавное, что с социопатичным Питером происходило то же самое. И он тоже тщетно пытался это скрыть. Я шел им навстречу – просто не обращал внимание. 

 

***

 

Мы начали патрулировать окрестности, стараясь перехватить Кору Хейл раньше альф, при этом, не попавшись охотникам. Питеру и Дереку было проще – в участок стекались все новости, а также ориентировки на разыскиваемых – как преступников, так и просто пропавших. Да и по официальным каналам удалось кое-что выяснить – Кора Хейл выжила, на момент происшествия, находившись вне дома. Она все видела и слышала, поэтому ее отправили в реабилитационный центр в Лос-Анджелесе. Оттуда она сбежала, и найти ее не смогли.

Лес пах тревогой – что-то неуловимое, словно взгляд в спину. Новолуние миновало несколько недель назад – теперь с неба смотрел тонкий серп новорожденного месяца – света он давал малого, но много ли нужно волку? Я скользил неслышной тенью, стараясь не потревожить лесных обитателей. Запах, конечно, не скроешь, но и шуметь лишний раз не след. Отойдя от федеральной трассы еще метров на двести, я стал вслушиваться в ночную тишь – тревога так и не прошла. Кто-то наблюдал за мной. 

Припав к земле, я по-змеиному отполз в сторону и спрятался за ствол дерева. Несколько минут ожидания – и вот на поляну, крадучись, вышел человек. Охотник. Я узнал его сразу – это был Крис Арджент при полном параде – пистолеты, ножи и винтовка на плече. Он следил за мной или же наткнулся случайно? Впрочем, неважно. Скоро я все узнаю. 

Выхожу из укрытия медленно, подняв руки. Даже если Арджент выстрелит, я все равно успею убить его, но мне это не нужно. Крис был единственным, кого я уважал из их проклятого семейства. Эллисон я тоже уважал, но больше, все-таки, любил. 

\- Доброй ночи, мистер Арджент, - приветствую я его, все еще держа руки поднятыми. – Что привело вас в лес в столь поздний час?

\- МакКол, - ничуть не удивившись, отозвался охотник. – Значит, ты один из них?

\- Один из кого, мистер Арджент? – я не хочу убивать тебя Крис, но если ты не оставишь мне выхода, я сделаю это. Потому что если я попробую стереть тебе память, ты, конечно, останешься в живых, вот только все остальное отведенное тебя время проведешь слюнявым идиотом в психушке. Ты ведь не оборотень, и не обладаешь ускоренной регенерацией.

\- Не считай меня глупцом, МакКол, - хмурится мой визави. – Ты оборотень!

\- А если и так, охотник, то что? Попытаешься убить меня? – улыбаюсь я.

\- Нет, я это сделаю, - чеканит он слова, а я наслаждаюсь силой, исходящей от этого человека. Он мог бы стать прекрасным оборотнем, но он нужнее там, где находится сейчас.

\- И проиграешь, - продолжаю я улыбаться. – Меня не остановят ни серебро, ни аконит. Ты просто зря потратишь боеприпасы.

\- Не будь так самоуверен, вервольф, - фыркает он.

\- Боги свидетели, я нисколько не самоуверен, - усмехаюсь я, переходя в полу-форму. – Теперррррь, видишь? – рычу я.

\- Кто ты? – вырывается у него вопрос, который он, видимо, даже обдумать не успел. Но оружия Крис не опускает – предусмотрительно.

\- Альфа, - прорычал я, возвращая себе привычный вид. – Думаю, у тебя есть ко мне вопросы, охотник. Задавай.

\- Ты убил мою сестру?

\- Так ты поэтому здесь? Ищешь виновника? – интересуюсь я, подходя к нему на шаг. – Но твою сестру убил не я – это была магия возмездия. 

\- О чем ты говоришь? Какая магия? – и я чувствую его злость и недоверие.

\- Разве ты не знаешь? Твоя сестра устроила пожар в доме Хейлов шесть лет назад. Тогда почти вся их семья погибла – даже те, кто не был оборотнями – даже дети.

\- Это ложь! – он стискивает зубы, не отрывая от меня взгляда, наполненного злостью и недоверием.

\- Если бы это было ложью, ритуал бы не сработал, - пожимаю я плечами.

\- Магии не существует!

\- Ты сам – своими глазами видел вервольфов, Крис, - усмехаюсь я, - и все еще считаешь, что магии нет? Это не логично. 

\- Что за ритуал? – он, наконец, переводит дыхание. Решил послушать меня? Правильное решение.

\- Ритуал кровной мести, - охотно поясняю я. – Магия крови – одна из самых сильных и действенных. Именно она позвала убийц туда, где мы ждали их.

\- И вы их убили!

\- Нет, мы и пальцем к ним не притронулись, - поясняю, а сам стараюсь понять, зачем же я затеял весь этот разговор. Я ведь легко мог уйти от преследования или убить охотника. Так почему? Может, потому, что Крис в моем прошлом не раз помогал нам – не смотря ни на что? Или, может, потому, что он смог остаться человеком, как бы его ни старались превратить в простого исполнителя - из-за его способности быть несгибаемым? 

\- Как они умерли?

\- Один – от страха, второй спрыгнул с крыши, третий попал в ДТП. Кейт сгорела в зеленом магическом пламени – и знаешь, если бы она раскаялась в свершенном, огонь не причинил бы ей вреда.

\- Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду? 

\- Ниоткуда, - хмыкаю я. – Но и врать мне незачем. Я ведь не говорю, что совсем непричастен к этому – я инициировал проведение ритуала. Как говорится, каждому да воздастся по делам его. Хочешь – верь, хочешь – не верь. Но знай, что из вашей семьи умрет еще один охотник – тот, кто виновен больше остальных.

\- Что?! Ты мне угрожаешь? – слегка опешил Крис.

\- Нет, предупреждаю, - качаю головой. Хочется поскорее закончить этот разговор – не люблю лишней болтовни. – И я говорил не о тебе. Я имею ввиду Джерарда Арджента. Потому что именно его безумие и одержимость стали причиной многим событиям, имевшим страшные последствия. 

\- Почему ты все это мне говоришь? – хмурится охотник. – Что тебе нужно?

\- Я говорю с тобой, потому что не желаю зла. Не стой на пути у магии, Крис Арджент. Ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать. Каждый человек выбирает свою жизнь и судьбу сам – не хочу, чтобы ты отвечал за чужие ошибки. У тебя есть жена и дочь – подумай лучше о них.

\- Не впутывай Эллисон! – вскинулся он. – И не смей к ней приближаться!

\- И не собирался, - хмыкнул я, чем вызвал изумленный взгляд. – Эллисон – не моя пара, поэтому нет причин добиваться ее внимания. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты правильно меня понял – я не хочу твоей смерти, но я и пальцем не пошевелю, если ты в это влезешь. Ты знал, что твой отец умирает? У него рак. Так что, магия в этом случае только сыграет ему на руку – умрет, как и подобает мужчине. 

\- А почему сразу не убили? – вызывающе выговаривает он, смотря мне в глаза – смелый охотник.

\- Всему свое время, Крис. Ты поинтересуйся у Джерарда о неком Девкалионе. Поверь, тебе будет интересно.

\- Ты же не веришь, что я останусь в стороне?

\- Нет, не верю, - киваю я, разворачиваясь. Больше я говорить не хотел – и так язык на месяц вперед отболтал. Пора и честь знать. – Но кто предупрежден…

\- Тот вооружен, - заканчивает он. А потом в спину мне долетает фраза. – А ты совсем не такой, как я думал.

\- Все течет, Кристиан, - не оборачиваясь, говорю я, - все меняется.

И снова вокруг ночной лес, и тусклый свет звезд, тысячами глаз смотрящих на грешную землю.

 

***

 

Домой я вернулся под утро, и сразу же почувствовал чужой запах – женский. Значит, Стайлз нашел Кору. Это хорошо – одной проблемой меньше. Теперь осталось только дождаться слепого волка. 

О встрече с Крисом Арджентом я рассказал стае только ближе к ночи – одних отвлекала школа, других – работа. Реакция была немного не той, на какую я рассчитывал – ни Питер, ни Дерек не стали задавать ненужных вопросов, типа: «Ты в своем уме?», или «Как ты мог?». Только потребовали, чтобы я объяснил свои мотивы. Я с тоской посмотрел на друга, не желая лишний раз издавать звуки. Тсхат рассмеялся и все им пояснил – лучше, чем смог бы я. 

Кора все это время смотрела на нас как-то странно, словно пыталась решить сложную задачу. Надо сказать, такой я ее и помнил – невысокая, ладная, темноволосая и кареглазая. И такая же хмурая, как и Дерек. 

На следующий день Кору определили в школу – Питер лично занялся этим вопросом, а Стайлз обещал присмотреть за девочкой. 

\- Она твоя пара, - заметил я, когда все уже разошлись по комнатам.

\- Ты прав, - кивнул Тсхат. – Это так странно. Кора тоже это чувствует, только пока не понимает, ЧТО именно это такое.

\- Рад за тебя, - кивнул я, отворачиваясь к окну. – Пристрой ее к компании Джексона – думаю, нам пора выходить из тени.

\- А не рано? – хмурится мой друг. В чем-то он прав, конечно, но моя интуиция подсказывает, что это нужно сделать. 

\- Может, самую малость, но это не сыграет большой роли. Мне будет спокойней, если мы будем рядом с молодыми. Не думаю, что дарак откажется от мести. Да и к тройке потенциалов надо повнимательнее присмотреться.

\- Они изменились – и Эрика больше всего, - отмечает Стайлз. – С каждым днем она становится все более уверенной и сильной. Бойд, по обыкновению, молчит, а Айзек все еще с опаской оглядывается по сторонам. Но в ауре уже пошли изменения – очень скоро это станет заметным. Джексон хорошо сработал – опыта – ноль, но талант и энтузиазм свое дело сделали.

\- И ему нужна будет команда, - говорю я тихо. – Очень хорошая команда. Мы ведь не собираемся жить вечно. Хейлы всегда останутся Хейлами – семьей внутри стаи, и мы никогда не станем ее частью. Дай мне знать, как только троица будет готова принять обращение. 

\- Ты их чувствуешь, - кивает Стайлз. – Девкалион пришел в город.

\- Да, ты вовремя перехватил Кору. Теперь он будет искать потенциального истинного альфу. 

\- И лучшей приманкой станет бета Питера, вернее, омега, ушедший из стаи, - усмехнулся Тсхат. – Хочешь поймать альфу альф на живца? Только не забудь предупредить Хейла о своих планах.

\- Завтра. А к вечеру мы устроим небольшое представление – в лесу у их старого дома. Именно там Девкалион должен будет оставить свой знак.

\- Кстати, ты заметил, что этот их тайно-явный знак очень смахивает на свастику? – фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Ты всегда меня удивлял, братишка – и этот раз не исключение. В этом ключе о знаке я еще не думал. 

\- Кстати, как отреагировал Крис?

\- Лучше чем Кейт. Ты был прав – он, может быть, даже останется в стороне. Наблюдать будет, но вмешиваться не станет. 

\- Жаль, если случится иначе, - кивнул Тсхат. – Он – хороший охотник и не плохой человек. 

\- Но он слишком долго учился подчиняться, - возразил я, присаживаясь на кровать. – Кстати, как продвигаются дела у твоего отца?

\- Как я и ожидал – оборотни прекрасно справляются с работой. Отец их ценит – раскрываемость повысилась на насколько пунктов в этом месяце.

\- Пусть работают – меньше времени останется на всякие глупости.

\- Ты о своей матери и Питере? – усмехнулся Тсхат. – Так забавно наблюдать, как они шифруются. Это доставляет им не меньше удовольствия, чем общество друг друга.

\- Я заметил, - киваю в ответ. – Поздно уже – давай спать.

Стайлз бурчит что-то невнятное и отворачивается к стене. 

Скоро, очень скоро все разрешится – игра вышла в эндшпиль.


	5. Chapter 5

Все прошло, как и было оговорено ранее – ссора в лесу между альфой и его бетой, пафосный крик о том, что мне все это надоело и я ухожу. Питер сыграл на ура – я бы поаплодировал ему, если бы за нами не наблюдали. 

Как же странно было изображать того, кем быть давно перестал. А, может, тот Скотт МакКол, который существовал когда-то давно, все еще жив? Где-то очень глубоко, настолько, я не чувствовал его раньше? Очень уж легко у меня получилось изобразить обиженного мальчишку, уверенного в своей правоте. А, может, я просто лицемер, не знающий ни принципов, ни морали. Об этом судить не мне, но хочется верить, что первое мое предположение ближе к истине.

За нами наблюдала Кали. Я чувствовал ее запах, ее интерес. Как хорошо, что мы с Тсхатом лишь изредка показываем свои истинную сущность – на большом расстоянии сложно понять, сколько нас – Истинных. И теперь, когда я стал считаться омегой, но потенциальным альфой, они не преминут выйти на меня.

 

***

 

\- Что тебе нужно? – сквозь зубы цедит охотник.

Мы сидим в его машине, стоящей у школы. Крис как раз проводил дочь в школу.

\- В город прибыла стая альф, - смотрю в окно, подмечая, как Айзек и Эрика выходят из авто Джексона. 

\- И что?

\- Ничего, - дергаю за ручку и выхожу из машины. Что же, Арджент, ты сам так решил, не обессудь. 

 

Теперь нужно быть внимательным – Итан и Эйдан уже прибыли, и сегодня должны появиться здесь. Девкалион не захочет рисковать, поэтому тех, кто близок со мной, они постараются взять под контроль. А это Стайлз – больше в школе я ни с кем не общаюсь – близко, по крайней мере. Именно поэтому я и настаивал, чтобы Джекс пока оставался в стороне – пусть присматривает за ребятами и не лезет, куда не нужно. Разумеется, волчонок взбеленился, но Стайлз напомнил ему о тех, кто теперь от него зависит, что остудило его пыл. 

А вот и новички – крутизна так и прет ото всюду. Ничего, бывшие омеги, скоро вы узнаете, что подобраться ко мне через моего друга не получится, а напасть на местного альфу нельзя – вы сами выйдите на меня. Но в школе вы ничего предпринять не сможете – Джерард все еще директор – хоть какая-то от него польза.

Интересно, как дела у Дитона – давненько я к нему не заглядывал. Помнится, в прошлом он помогал нам. Теперь же я не хотел его вмешательства – ни к чему нам общаться с друидом. И его сестрой. 

Кстати, о мисс Марин Моррелл – вот и она. Наш новый школьный психолог. Слишком много новых персонажей в школе – директор точно заинтересуется, и тогда игра станет еще интереснее. Хотя, не следует забывать чего ради мы все это затеяли – сначала месть, а потом и все остальное.

 

***

 

Крис перехватил меня на выходе из школы. Мне показалось, или он все это время ждал тут? Решил все-таки выслушать меня? Занятно.

\- Что за стая альф? – выдал он сходу.

\- Отойдем, - не стоит забывать об осторожности. – Стая Девкалиона. Кстати, ты узнал, кто он? Джерард рассказал тебе?

\- Нет, - выдохнул он зло. – Сказал только, что это не мое дело.

\- Правильно – не твое, ведь именно Джерард Арджент создал Девкалиона в том виде, какой он есть сейчас. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – нахмурился Арджент.

\- Джерард уничтожил стаю Девкалиона, а его самого ослепил. После этого оборотень изменился – стал одержимым. Он собрал стаю альф, заставив их уничтожить свои прежние стаи. А теперь пришел сюда – искать новые таланты.

\- Это тебя что ли? – хмыкнул охотник. – Мне-то с этого что?

\- А то, что магия возмездия не дремлет, Кристиан. Девкалион тоже имеет право отомстить. И не упустит такого шанса. 

\- Если отец убил их, то у него были на это причины, - убежденно возразил Арджент.

\- Только паранойя и одержимость. Ты – единственный, кто чтит этот ваш Кодекс, Кристиан. Джерард же просто нас ненавидит – и пойдет на все, чтобы уничтожить. Что он, собственно, и сделал. Как и Кейт. 

\- Я не верю тебе, - он сложил руки на груди, словно пытался убедить меня в чем-то. Странный человек – мне ведь все равно, верит он мне или нет.

\- Не верь, - пожимаю плечами. – Но это не отменит того, что ни один из ваших охотников не способен хоть что-то противопоставить альфе альф. Его сила несопоставима с человеческой. Если он придет за Джерардом, вместе с ним придем и мы. 

\- И что ты хочешь от меня? – он смотрел на меня выжидающе, стараясь продумать варианты.

\- Не стой у нас на пути, охотник, - смотрю в его глаза, очень напоминающие цветом металл, давший имя его Роду – расплавленное серебро. – Ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать. Месть будет свершена – и только после этого магия успокоится. Как говорится, око за око. А у тебя есть те, кто в твоей защите нуждается больше, чем Джерард.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я стоял в стороне и ждал, пока мой отец умрет? – фыркает он, насмешливо окидывая меня взглядом.

\- Есть и другой путь, - я позволил своей сущности чуть-чуть просочится сквозь маску, плотоядно улыбаясь. – Ты можешь взять главенство в своем клане – стать вождем и своей волей покарать того, кто нарушил Кодекс. 

\- У нас так не делается, - отозвался он. – В клане…

\- Главенствуют женщины, - закончил я за него. – Только давай не будем обсуждать, откуда мне это известно. Это совершенно неважно. Кстати, это очень удобно – свалить принятие трудных решений на женщин, а потом сказать, что ты только исполнял приказ.

Я знал, что провоцирую его, но по-другому поступить не мог – если Арджент САМ свершит правосудие – по своим законам, это будет показательно, знаково. Это будет идеальным решением.

Кристиан стоит передо мной и яростно сжимает кулаки – такой предсказуемый. А я улыбаюсь, не отводя взгляда – это злит его еще больше.

\- Ты… как ты смеешь?! – почти шипит он, напоминая мне ту пуму, которую застрелил в прошлой жизни.

\- А что? Я в чем-то ошибся? Или тебе есть, что мне возразить? – откровенно насмехаюсь я. – Вы, охотники, отдали право решать своим женщинам. Но они слишком подвержены эмоциям, сиюминутным желаниям, внезапным симпатиям и антипатиям. Женщины же по сути своей хранительницы, а не воины и командиры. Я не говорю, что они слабее нас – это не так. Но сила их иная – созидающая, а чтобы совать голову под топор существуем мы. Разумеется, не обходится и без исключений, которые это самое правило и подтверждают. Тебе очень хочется, чтобы Эллисон стала такой, как Кейт?

\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - выдыхает Крис, но видно, что мои слова его задели.

\- Правду говорю, - отмахиваюсь я, привалившись спиной к стене. Как же я не люблю кого-то в чем-то убеждать – слишком привык приказывать. – Не лги себе, Кристиан, ты и сам думал об этом, иначе Эллисон бы уж тренировали.

\- А ты откуда знаешь, что ее не тренировали? – фыркает он – снова. А мне все больше хочется послать его к чертовой матери – и пусть сам решает свои проблемы.

\- Ее учили защищаться, а не охотится, - отзываюсь, а сам поглядываю по сторонам. – Да и не пахнет она, как охотник. Послушай, Кристиан, я могу понять тебя – Джерард твой отец, но он преступник.

\- У тебя нет доказательств!

\- Слова Девкалиона тебе будет достаточно? – спрашиваю я, точно зная, что он ответит.

\- Оборотня?! Ты шутишь?

\- Вот видишь, Арджент, и ты не готов выслушать нас – не смотря на все свои пафосные слова о Кодексе. А меж тем, мы такие же люди, как и вы – только со своими преимуществами и недостатками.

\- Вы - убийцы!

\- И кого же убили дети Хейлов, Кристиан? Кого убили они? – подаюсь вперед, оказываясь в полушаге от охотника. – Или это сказано в вашем Кодексе – убивай всех, кого увидишь? Но если тебе нужны доказательства, то используй скополамин или пентотал натрия. Не панацея, конечно, но и этого хватит.

\- И где мне взять сыворотку правды? – вскинул он бровь в вопросительном жесте. Это он на меня впечатление произвести хочет? Смешно.

\- Ты же охотник – у вас так много вспомогательных средств, что, думаю, один из этих препаратов ты раздобудешь без труда. И помни – у тебя есть, что терять.

\- Как и у тебя, - кивает он мне.

\- Но я свою семью защитить смогу, а ты нет. Не позволяй своим лезть к чужим альфам – они никого не тронут пока – я их цель. Но так будет не всегда – когда Девкалион узнает, что Джерард в городе, он начнет действовать. Подумай о моих словах, Кристиан. Наступает время перемен – а к лучшему, или к худшему – это уже решать нам.

 

***

 

Разговор с Кристианом вымотал меня. Ну почему каждая наша встреча заканчивается мозолями на моем языке? Упрямство, видимо, наследственная черта Арджентов.

Сегодня я ночую у Стайлза. Он как раз ждет меня в машине, а за ним наблюдают близнецы. Ну что же, волчата, поиграем?

Прохожу мимо то ли Итана, то ли Эйдана, слегка задевая его плечом. Тот мгновенно оборачивается и усмехается – наверняка сам он считает свою улыбку устрашающей. Даже не смешно, честное слово – как ребенок. Хотя, о чем я говорю – он и есть ребенок. Второй же, наоборот, улыбается – призывно. Понятно – это Итан, который гей. И чего они хотят добиться? Я должен на это повестись? Они что, меня за идиота держат? Или это указивка от их главного? Но это даже к лучшему – чем больше меня недооценивают, тем больнее я ударю.

\- Смотри куда идешь, - почти по-дружески фыркает Эйдан. – А то в следующий раз произойдет несчастный случай.

\- Ты так плохо себя чувствуешь? – с притворной заботой спрашиваю я. – Тогда я, действительно, буду осторожнее.

\- Хочешь узнать, насколько я плохо себя чувствую? – рычит близнец. Как же просто вывести его из равновесия – даже неловко как-то. 

\- Эйдан, не надо, - хватает брата за руку Итан.

\- Правильно, Эйдан, не надо, - передразниваю я второго мальчишку. – Послушай брата – будь хорошим мальчиком.

\- Да ты… - мгновенно вскипел он.

\- Что – я? – тонко усмехаюсь. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что сверкать алыми глазками в школе нельзя – только не при Ардженте? Нет? Вот и хорошо – чем быстрее Джерард узнает, что в городе Девкалион, тем быстрее мы закончим с возмездием. Не хочется мне долго возится с альфами – есть дела кроме них. Дарак, например. Эта дама должна появиться, причем очень скоро – не хочется мне снова натыкаться на трупы. И не только мне.

\- Я тебя на куски порву, урод! – дергается он в мою сторону, но его продолжает держать брат.

\- Да ты что? – противно тяну гласные, попутно замечая, как теряет контроль бывший омежка. – А силенок-то хватит? 

Эйдан вырывается из цепких рук брата и кидается на меня. То, что доктор прописал – теперь нас обязательно отведут к директору.

 

***

 

\- И что вы можете сказать о произошедшем конфликте, молодые люди? – Джерард сидит за своим столом, сложив руки домиком – ну ни дать, ни взять – добрый дедушка. И голос какой участливый.

\- Ничего, сэр, - говорю я, попутно утирая кровь с лица. Я специально попридержал регенерацию, чтобы выглядеть более человечно. Купится или нет? А вот Эйдан уже в порядке – рассеченная бровь его уже зажила, только крови осталось немного. – Мы просто не поняли друг друга.

\- А вы? – он обращается к близнецу. – Тоже скажете, что это просто недопонимание?

\- Да, скажу, - цедит он сквозь зубы и смотрит на меня – пытаясь взглядом дать мне понять, что я труп. Ха, напугал бабу пальцем! А вот Джерард заметил и чересчур чистое личико Эйдана, и то, как вервольф играет мускулами, стараясь сдержать обращение. 

Арджент мягко улыбается, но в этой улыбке я вижу предвкушение – он уже понял, кто перед ним. На меня он больше не обращает внимания – нет ему дела до обычного человека. Вот и славно – значит, не заметил легкого движения руки, сопровождающего финальный аккорд заклятья.

\- Ну что же, - наконец кивает он, - если это, действительно так, то, думаю, у вас больше этого недопонимания не возникнет. Вы можете идти, но вашим родителям об этом будет сообщено.

Я опускаю глаза, изображая раскаяние, и выхожу в коридор. За мной почти выскакивает Эйдан.

\- Ты еще ответишь за это! – рычит он – это, наверняка, должно напугать.

\- Всегда к твоим услугам, - и улыбаюсь – мягко и понимающе. Молодой альфа дергается, но вовремя спохватывается. Не хочет нарываться повторно, да еще и у кабинета Директора. Правильно – но слишком поздно.

Разворачиваюсь и ухожу, а Эйдан прожигает мне спину взглядом. Смотри, дорогой, смотри – мне не жалко.

 

***

 

\- Как успехи? – интересуется Питер, сидящий за рабочим местом. Он забавно смотрится в форме – такой серьезный.

\- Есть кое-что, - присаживаюсь на стул. – Я решил ускорить события, - он смотрит на меня недоуменно и ждет продолжения. – Я засветил одного из пришлых перед Арджентом. Уже сегодня Девкалион узнает о Джерарде. 

\- Ты торопишься, - он качает головой. Но осторожничать сейчас не время – время действовать.

\- Пока все идет по плану – не беспокойся. Лучше будь рядом с нашими, а мы со Стайлзом знаем, что делаем. Все будет в лучшем виде.

\- Твоя мать, - выдохнул Питер. Он решил поговорить о ней? Интересно. И что же ты мне скажешь такого, чего я не знаю? – Она что-то подозревает. И задает вопросы.

\- И что? – издалека заходит, видно же, что по другому поводу разговор затеял.

\- Ты не хочешь рассказать ей что к чему? – в его голосе слышится изрядная доля скепсиса. – Она беспокоится.

\- Расскажу, как только сочту нужным. Или не расскажу совсем, - пожимаю плечами. Чем меньше она знает, тем лучше – спать будет спокойней. – Тебе-то что?

\- Ты ведь ее сын – не смотря на то, что произошло. Она – самый близкий тебе человек, - четко выговаривает он, старательно избегая смотреть мне в глаза. Доля правды, конечно же, в его словах есть.

\- Брось, мое благополучие волнует тебя постольку поскольку. Ты устал врать ей. И вести себя так, словно ничего не происходит, - слегка усмехаюсь. – Ведь так?

\- О чем ты? – изумляется он очень искренне. На мой взгляд – слегка переигрывает.

\- Вы с ней встречаетесь, - продолжаю усмехаться, а сам слушаю стук сердца своего визави – и оно бьется чаще. – Не отнекивайся – я заметил это уже давно.

\- И что? – он ждет моих слов, словно приговора.

\- Ничего, - пожимаю плечами.

\- Ты не против? – спрашивает он напряженно.

\- Был бы против – сказал бы раньше, - устало тру лоб. Слишком много разговоров за этот день. И, кажется, им нет конца и края. – Ваша жизнь – ваше лично дело. Не след лезть в чужую постель. Взрослые люди – сами разберетесь.

\- Знаешь, кажется, Мелисса – моя пара, - как-то беспомощно выговаривает он и улыбается. Не удивил, если честно.

\- Еще лучше – теперь твоя внутренняя энергетическая структура уравновесится, - киваю в ответ, а Питер отчего-ото хмурится.

\- И что – никаких предупреждений? – чего он от меня хочет? Какие еще предупреждения? – Ну, например: «Обидишь ее – убью. Медленно».

\- А надо? 

\- Ты ведешь себя так, словно тебе все равно! – внезапно вскидывается он. И чем он, вообще, недоволен?

\- Мне не все равно, Питер. Но подумай сам – мы одна стая. Кому я могу верить, как не вам? Да ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, ЧТО я могу с тобой сделать, если ты обидишь ее. Но ты не станешь. И я понимаю твои чувства – сейчас тебе обидно за свою пару, но прошу – отдели чувства от разума. Сейчас самое важное – разобраться с делами.

\- Да, прости, - хмурится он. – Это сложно – когда меняются приоритеты.

\- Что, хочешь отказаться от мести? – хмыкаю я.

\- Нет, - Питер отвечает на мою усмешку какой-то вымученной улыбкой. – Просто месть отошла на второй план – или даже не третий. А еще я все время забываю, что ты старше меня. 

\- Ага – больше чем вдвое, - смеюсь в ответ. – Сам до сих пор вздрагиваю, в зеркало по утрам глядя. 

\- Я давно так себя не чувствовал, - вдруг делится он. – Частью стаи - когда есть, кому доверять. Это сложно принять – снова.

\- Но ты все еще не доверяешь мне до конца – поэтому и завел этот разговор, - киваю в ответ. – Тсхат был прав – ты слишком долго был один. Но и это поправимо.

\- Что мне делать? – он переводит разговор. И правильно – не время для задушевных бесед.

\- Смотри в оба и будь на чеку, - отзываюсь я. – Наша игра подходит к концу. Присматривай за матерью и Дереком, а Джексон присмотрит за Корой. 

С этими словами я засобирался – пора пройтись по темным улицам нашего маленького городка, дабы поискать себе неприятностей. Все решится – не сегодня, так завтра.

 

***

 

Прошло несколько дней, которые были похожи, словно капли. Питер предупредил племянника, чтоб не лез на рожон, а сам взял отгул, чтобы присматривать за мамой. Мы со Стайлзом старательно вертелись возле близнецов, показывая нашу крепкую мужскую дружбу, изредка перебрасываясь парой фраз с компанией Джексона. Кора отлично вписалась в нее – следуя примеру Джекса, она взяла шефство над его друзьями. Это радовало Стайлза, который очень беспокоился о своей паре, хоть они с Корой и не говорили пока на эту тему.

И вот уже третий вечер я брожу по городу, и очень стараюсь выглядеть уязвимой омегой, которая просто напрашивается на неприятности. 

Ну что же, мои ожидания оправдались – прямо напротив меня стоят близнецы во главе с Кали. 

Ну что, ребята, прогуляемся?

Смотрю на слепого волка и ловлю себя на мысли, что в прошлой жизни он казался мне сильнее и опаснее. Да, он сильнее любого среднестатистического альфы здесь, но как же он уязвим. И дело тут не только в частичной слепоте. Его сила однобока – он говорит, что стал величайшей индивидуальностью, поскольку забрал силы всей своей стаи, а на самом деле он просто искалечил свою душу. 

Стая – это не просто семья, это нечто большее – это единство. Поэтому мы и мстим за смерть каждого из нас – потерять одного из стаи, словно потерять часть себя. Разумеется, я говорю о настоящих стаях, а не о бандах разношерстных ублюдков, кичащихся своей силой и неуязвимостью.

Отчасти мне жаль его, но теперь это не имеет значения. Он пришел в наш город – за одним из нас, а значит, ответит за это. 

Как я и предполагал, близнецы рассказали ему обо мне. Он присматривался ко мне прошлые несколько дней, а вот теперь решил пообщаться лично, вежливо пригласив в пустующее помещение банка. Все, как и в прошлой жизни – банально, как сталелитейный завод во второсортных боевиках. Хотя, чего не сделаешь ради безопасности – охотники ведь не дремлют. Особенно если этот охотник Джерард Арджент.

Кали стояла от него по правую руку, а близнецы забрались на верхотуру. Энниса не было – наверняка его отправили за Стайзом. 

\- Я даю тебе выбор, - вещает Давкалион. – Либо ты сам признаешь меня своим альфой, либо…

\- Как всегда, самоуверен, - раздается насмешливый голос того, кого я и ждал. Джерард Арджент прибыл – и не один. За его спиной стоят Кристиан и другие охотники. 

\- Ты! – почти шипит альфа альф, мгновенно обращаясь.

Да, это был неприятный сюрприз. Если учесть, что ни один из альфа-стаи ничего не заподозрил. Хорошие охотники попались, в особенности, если их прикрывают мои чары. Не зря я колдовал в кабинете Джерарда.

Если бы я был художником, непременно бы запечатлел этот момент на холсте. Занимательно зрелище – обратившиеся оборотни с оскаленными клыками и когтями наизготовку и охотники, ощетинившиеся оружием. Не хватало только алого заката на дальнем фоне и тревожной музыки. 

Вот и веселье началось.

\- Как неосмотрительно с твоей стороны отправить в мою школу своих подопечных, - укоризненно произносит Арджент. – Они совершенно не умеют вести себя в обществе – на учеников нападают.

\- Я убью тебя, охотник! – все показное спокойствие Девкалиона испаряется, словно по волшебству. – И всех, кого ты привел сюда. 

На это заявление охотники отвечают молчаливым перемещением на атакующие позиции.

\- У тебя нет шансов, - усмехается Джерард. – Вас только четверо.

\- Пятеро, - раздается из темного угла голос Энниса. Видимо, он вместе со Стайлзом находился в смежном помещении.

\- Посмотри, Скотт, - слепой альфа вдруг решил обратиться ко мне. – Они пришли, чтобы убить нас. Для них мы только животные. Присоединяйся ко мне – иначе тебе не выжить.

\- Так ты тоже оборотень, - кивает Джерард. – Признаюсь, тебе удалось провести меня. И что же ты выберешь, мальчик? Присоединишься к нему?

\- А других предложений пока не поступало, - усмехаюсь в ответ. – Вам есть, что мне сказать?

\- Ты можешь уйти, - разводит он руками, - хоть сейчас. Из этого здания, из этого города – куда угодно.

\- Ты не можешь отпустить его, - шепчет Крис отцу. – Он слишком опасен.

\- Он только мальчишка, - презрительно кривится Арджент. – Омега.

\- А потом ты все равно найдешь и убьешь его! – вмешивается Девкалион, а затем оборачивается ко мне. – Ты ведь слышишь его ложь? Присоединись ко мне и твой друг будет жить.

Он кивает Эннису и тот уходит, но ненадолго – возвращается через минуту, таща за собой Стайлза.

\- Так что ты выберешь, Скотт? – и руку протягивает. Мне хочется засмеяться, но пока рано.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво выговариваю я, - я не буду спешить с принятием столь важного решения. Сначала дождусь кое-кого.

Девкалион опускает руку, и лицо его искажает злоба и ярость.

\- Тогда твой друг умрет – прямо сейчас.

Охотники вскидывают оружие – они не желают быть безмолвными свидетелями убийства. С верхотуры спрыгивают близнецы – очень эффектно смотрится. Рисуются, детки.

\- Это мы удачно зашли, - выдает знакомый голос. А вот и Хейлы пожаловали. – Посмотри, Дерек, какое сборище – хищники и хищники хищников.

\- Питер и Дерек Хейлы, - почти смеется Джерард. – Значит, ты местный альфа? Выжил все-таки.

\- Да, твоими молитвами, - скалится в ответ Хейл. – Как дела, Скотт?

\- Так, как и должно быть. Все в сборе – можно начинать игру.


	6. Chapter 6

«Так, как и должно быть. Все в сборе – можно начинать игру».

 

\- Агъё, Тсхат, - заговорил я. – М’эйе и’тсу така’ий. К’рроторъи соо’то-ка.* (Приветствую, Коварный. Все в сборе. Перекрываем выходы).

Стайлз усмехнулся и, лениво стряхнув лапищу Энниса, сорвал с руки небольшой медальон, заговоренный нами накануне, и бросил на пол. Я сделал то же самое. 

Презабавный амулет получился при совмещении магии крови и магии камня. Если кто-то из присутствующих попытается покинуть это гостеприимное место, перейдя определенную границу, его ноги, буквально, прирастут к полу. Мы такими часто пользовались раньше – в Тайриане. 

Яркая вспышка бьет по глазам, на мгновение ослепляя, а затем все становится как было. И охотники, и чужие оборотни озираются по сторонам, стараясь понять, что же изменилось. Ничего, ребята, скоро узнаете.

\- Что это было?! – потребовал ответа Джерард.

\- Магия, - усмехается Стайлз, пожимая плечами.

\- Так значит ты маг, Стайлз? – плотоядно улыбается охотник. – И что же ты… наколдовал?

\- Ты узнаешь, - отзывается Тсхат. – Очень скоро.

Вдруг Эннис решил снова схватить моего друга за шкирку. Ох, зря он это сделал – сейчас начнется потеха. 

Стайлз извернулся и ударил альфу двумя руками – открытыми ладонями, отправляя Энниса в затяжной полет к подножью лестницы, на которой стоял Девкалион. Вот ЭТО было по-настоящему эффектно.

Тсхат развернулся и подошел к нам – я уже успел дошагать до Хейлов. Встав по обе стороны от Питера, мы одинаково усмехнулись и стали ждать. Это был финальный аккорд нашей игры – можно наслаждаться моментом.

\- Кто вы? – хочется глумливо рассмеяться в ответ. Вопроса банальнее и придумать нельзя, правда? Каждый человек больше всего боится неизвестности, поэтому и старается понять – чтобы побороть этот страх. Но мы вам в этом помогать не станем – вы все узнаете тогда, когда будет нужно нам. 

\- Это не важно, мистер Арджент, - продолжает усмехаться Тсхат. – Важно то, для чего мы с вами здесь собрались. 

Напряжение, буквально, затопило помещение и густым облаком повисло в воздухе – и охотники и чужаки переглядываются, силясь понять, что же происходит. Я слышу биение их сердец – быстрое и неровное, а также скрип шестеренок в их мозгах. Спокойны только мы.

\- Так поведай нам… волшебник, - вновь скалится Джерард скабрезно. Он тоже боится – и пытается этот страх скрыть. – Для чего мы здесь? 

\- Нас позвала магия возмездия, - смиренно отзывается Стайлз, по-монашески сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Забавно выглядит – но этого, явно, не оценили. – И она говорит мне, охотник, что сегодня ты умрешь.

\- И кто же меня убьет, мальчик? – смеется Арджент. – Ты? Или, может быть, твой друг? 

\- Там видно будет, - Стайлз отмахнулся, словно от надоедливой мухи. 

\- Ты хотел знать правду, Кристиан? – смотрю на охотника. – У тебя есть шанс спросить – и получить ответ.

\- О чем он? – мгновенно посерьезнел Джерард. – Ты знал о них? Знал и ничего не сказал мне? 

\- У меня были на это веские причины, - хмуро отвечает Крис. – Ты ведь отказался рассказать мне о нем, - и кивает на Девкалиона. – А Скотт был так любезен, что поделился со мной информацией. Вот только не знаю – верить ли его словам.

\- И что же такое он тебе сказал? – фыркает Джерард. Он явно недооценивает своего сына. Ибо я слышу в голосе младшего охотника мрачную решимость идти до конца. Он вознамерился узнать сегодня, говорил ли я правду. Ну что же – ему и карты в руки. Посмотрим, что он предпримет.

\- Он сказал, что Девкалиона создал ты, - выдает Арджент и смотрит на отца в упор. 

Альфа альф изумлен – я вижу это. Он смотрит на меня выжидательно. Наверняка, если бы у него была возможность, он бы попытался вытрясти из меня правду. А я смотрю в алые зрячие глаза и улыбаюсь, вернее, усмехаюсь одной половиной лица. 

\- Сейчас не время это обсуждать, - шипит Джерард сыну.

\- А, по-моему, самое время, - решительно возражает Крис. Интересно, а сывороткой правды он успел обзавестись? – Ответь мне – ты, действительно, убил его бет, проигнорировав Кодекс? 

\- Они – звери! – презрительно фыркает старший Арджент.

\- Они напали на тебя? – допытывается Крис.

\- Нет, - вклинивается Девкалион. – Мы пришли договариваться о перемирии. Он напал первым!

\- Это правда? – Кристиан шагает к отцу, а я смотрю на Питера. С его лица не сходит насмешливая всезнающая улыбка.

\- Ты веришь этому оборотню?! – изумляется Джерард. – Он же чудовище!

\- И, тем не менее, он ни разу не солгал, - раздается голос Стайлза.

\- А ты откуда можешь это знать, мальчишка? – презрительно фыркает дотоле молчавшая Кали. 

Стайлз смеется, запрокидывая голову – задорно так, приглашающе, мол, посмейтесь вместе со мной над глупостью человеческой. А потом резко замолкает и в упор смотрит на Кали – и глаза его медленно меняют цвет с карих на насыщенный алый.

\- Что? Ты – альфа? – изумляется волчица, отходя на несколько шагов назад. – Но как? Ты ведь ребенок!

\- То, что я ребенок не помешало вам притащить меня сюда – и заметьте, я был против, - звучит, как отповедь.

\- Как ты смог спрятаться? – продолжает допытываться она.

\- А тебе что за дело? Как смог – так и смог. И вообще, мы тут для чего собрались – задавать вопросы Стайлзу Стилински?

Охотники изумлены не меньше – тревожно переглядываются отец и сын Ардженты, а остальные ждут команды; пришлые альфы тоже посматривают на вожака – все они как цепные псы, стоит только сказать: «Фас!», и они ринутся убивать. Охотники и оборотни – две стороны одной медали – разные во всем, но одинаковые по сути. Теперь я вижу это четко.

Первым в себя приходит Кристиан. Он достает из кобуры второй пистолет и направляет его на Джерарда.

\- Что ты делаешь? – изумляется тот.

\- Скажи мне правду – ты убил тех, кто пришел договариваться о мире? – говорит он, и в его голосе чувствуется боль. Я посочувствую ему – потом.

\- Ты убьешь меня? – вкрадчиво интересуется Джерард, но с места не двигается.

\- Там скополамин, - коротко отзывается Крис. – Я хочу знать правду.

\- Семейная драма, - тянет Девкалион. – Как это мило.

\- Тебе лучше помолчать, Майкл Уорчайлд*, - смотрю прямо на него, отмечая как тот вздрогнул. – Невежливо лезть в семейные разборки.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – рычит он. Вместо ответа я закатываю глаза и укоризненно качаю головой.

\- Какая тебе разница? – фыркаю в ответ.

\- Какой у тебя невоспитанный бета, Питер, - тянет Кали. Видимо, она решила реабилитироваться в собственных глазах после ошибки со Стайлзом.

\- Он не мой бета, - смеется Хейл, поглаживая рукой подбородок. – Скотт – альфа.

Я меняю цвет глаз, и вновь все внимание приковано к нам. А Питер и Дерек так похоже усмехаются, что я, прямо, залюбовался. 

\- Ты знал? – напускается на сына Джерард.

\- Я знал, что он оборотень, - независимо кивает в ответ охотник. 

\- Я что, один ничего не понимаю? - раздается вдруг чересчур громкий шепот Итана. Все, словно по команде замолкли и обернулись к нему. – Что? – а он стоит и хлопает глазами. И это – альфа? 

\- Я кое-что поясню, - вклинивается Питер. – Шесть лет назад Кейт Арджент с молчаливого одобрения своего отца устроила поджог в нашем доме. Почти вся наша семья тогда погибла. И теперь мы здесь, чтобы отомстить. А что до тебя… Девкалион, то ты здесь только потому, что тебе тоже есть за что мстить. Ты имеешь право увидеть, как он умрет.

\- У вас нет доказательств, - усмехается охотник, но я чувствую его страх.

\- У шерифа есть, - заговаривает Дерек. – Он проводил собственное расследование. Все материалы в участке. А копии у меня с собой, - и достает из-за пазухи папку с бумагами. Молодец, Дерек – сработал, как надо – и ударил вовремя. Сыворотка правды не пригодилась.

\- Дай мне, - к нам подходит Крис. И взгляд его тяжелеет с каждой секундой. Он бегло просматривает документы, хмурясь все сильнее. 

\- Так это правда, - шепчет он. – А я не хотел верить.

\- Теперь ты веришь нам, Кристиан? - заговариваю я, но меня перебивает Джерард.

\- Какая разница! Они – животные, убийцы – все до единого! Бешенные твари, которых нужно убивать везде, где увидишь!!! 

\- ТЫ. НАРУШИЛ. КОДЕКС! – повышает голос Крис. Надо сказать, это получилось очень внушительно – как-то обрекающе что ли. – Ты предал все, ради чего мы жили! Мы охотники, а не убийцы детей! Мы не нападаем первыми! 

\- Ты идиот! – рычит Джерард. – Какой Кодекс, когда они убили Кейт?! Они сожгли ее заживо!

\- Вообще-то, - вклинивается Питер, - твою милую дочурку уничтожило магическое пламя. Магия возмездия, если быть точным.

\- Тварь!!! – Арджент резко оборачивает и навскидку стреляет в Хейла. 

Вот только пуля попадает не в него, а в меня. 

Смотрю на кровавое пятно, расползающееся по синей футболке. Чуть морщусь – больно все-таки, а потом отращиваю на правой руке когти и вытаскиваю пулю из левого плеча. Подношу ее к лицу и принюхиваюсь.

\- Аконит. Как предсказуемо. И совершенно бесполезно – на нас это не действует, - кажется, это взбудоражило всех. Они удивленно смотрят на меня и ждут пояснений. Не дождутся! – Ты узнал, что хотел, Кристиан? Теперь уходи – пока я не передумал. Я ведь уже говорил тебе – магия все равно сделает свое дело – месть будет свершена.

\- Я не могу уйти, - он опускает голову. Что же – я ожидал и этого. На его месте я поступил бы также – все же Джерард близкий ему человек.

\- Ну что же, ты свой выбор сделал, - с сожалением замечаю я.

Следующие события произошли мгновенно – охотники вскинули оружие и открыли огонь, а мы с Тсхатом, перейдя в полуформу, кинулись на них. Никто ничего не успел сделать – все было кончено за несколько ударов сердца. Нет, мы не убивали – просто вырубили охотников, чтобы не путались под ногами. В сознании остался только Джерард, у которого Тсхат вырвал оружие. 

 

***

 

Питер смотрел на всех собравшихся и старался сдержать неуместную улыбку. И охотники, и чужаки выглядели ОЗАДАЧЕННО. Именно так – с большой буквы. Огромные песиглавцы, еще мгновение назад бывшие обычными подростками, с невообразимой скоростью обездвижили всех шестерых охотников. Им не помогло даже оружие, на которое они так надеялись.

Переведя взгляд на Уорчайлда, Питер увидел его явное замешательство. Он и сам чувствовал себя также, когда впервые узрел этих странных альф в природном обличии. Челюсти остальных пришлых также покоились где-то в районе пола.

\- Что происходит, Хейл? – заговорил Девкалион, обращаясь к единственному, кого хоть немного знал.

\- Как Скотт уже говорил – месть происходит. И теперь, когда столь раздражающий фактор, как вооруженные охотники, устранен, можно продолжить. 

\- Все это устроили вы? – продолжает спрашивать слепой альфа. – И о какой магии идет речь? 

\- ЭТО устроили мы, - вклинивается Стайлз, переходя в человеческую форму. – Мы могли бы и сами убить Арджента, но были так любезны и дождались, пока ты не явился сюда. 

МакКол по обыкновению, молчал, выразительно поглядывая на Джерарда.

\- Что же касается тебя, охотник, - вновь заговаривает Стилински. – Ты все равно умираешь, а так хоть смерть твоя будет быстрой.

\- Вы ответите за это! – Джерард цедит слова сквозь зубы. 

\- Несомненно, - лениво вздыхает Скотт. – Но ты этого уже не увидишь. 

Закончив говорить, он оборачивается к Питеру и Дереку. Те кивают в ответ, словно дают на что-то разрешение. И под ногами охотника зеленым огнем вспыхивает спираль – символ возмездия. Спустя еще секунду Джерард Арджент падает замертво – у него остановилось сердце. Быстрая и безболезненная смерть, как и обещал Тсхат.

\- Вот и все, - заговаривает Питер, глубоко и с явным облегчением вздыхая. – Ты был прав, Градар, так куда лучше, чем убивать самому.

Дерек согласно кивает. Он тоже не хотел становиться убийцей. По идее, он должен был испытывать благодарность к магам, но не мог. Стайлза он уважал, а вот Скотта продолжал бояться – до мелкой дрожи в коленях. Что-то было такое в МакКоле, что заставляло как можно быстрее бежать прочь, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Как получилось, что вы стали такими? – заговаривает Девкалион.

\- А тебе зачем это знать? – хмыкает Стайлз. Он чувствует напряжение своего друга, знает, что он задумал. И отчасти он был с ним согласен. Опасность нужно устранять.

\- Мне бы пригодились такие таланты, как вы, - выдает он самоуверенно.

\- У нас уже есть стая, - насмешливо отзывается Тсхат. – И становится частью твоей, мы не собираемся.

\- Жаль, - притворно спокойно выговаривает Уорчайлд. – Питер слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы стать достойным вожаком. Вашу силу нужно направлять. 

Старший Хейл старается спрятать смех покашливанием, но у него плохо получается, что злит Девкалиона еще больше.

\- А если вы не согласитесь, могут пострадать те, кто вам дорог.

И эти его слова мгновенно меняют ситуацию. Если до этого момента Скотт сомневался, стоит ли убивать слепого волка, то теперь все они исчезли. 

В этот момент Градар Яростный показал себя в полной своей красе – тяжелый трубный рев, больше похожий на рокот, наполнил помещение заброшенного банка. Трехметровая антрацитно-черная зверюга, отрастив аршинные когти и столь же впечатляющие клыки, медленно двинулась к альфе альф.

Остальные члены их стаи отстали от него лишь на секунду. 

Близнецы, быстро оценив обстановку, решил, что, объединившись, они получат хоть какое-то преимущество. Несколько секунд, и нет больше Итана и Эйдана – есть огромный альфа довольно-таки мерзкого вида. И этот Итан-Эйдан кидается на Тсхата. 

Серебристый песиглавец словно ждал этого – он слегка отклонился с линии атаки и перехватил мутанта за руки. И не дав близнецам опомниться, дернул эти самые руки в разные стороны, разделяя. Молодые оборотни были ошеломлены – еще никто на их памяти не мог сопротивляться их совокупной силе. А теперь они лежали на бетонном полу и ждали своей смерти, потому что над ними возвышалась огромная клыкастая смерть.

\- Хотите жить – сидите тихо! – вдруг рыкнул песиглавец. И близнецы сочли за благо его послушать. В отличие от остальных членов альфа-стаи, Итан и Эйдан не слишком жаловали Девкалиона. И пусть он был немного лучше их прежнего вожака, но лишь самую малость. Умирать за него они не желали.

Хейлы же сдерживали натиск Кали и Энниса, решивших кинуться на выручку Уорчайлду. Тренировки не прошли даром – теперь Питер и Дерек не действовали поодиночке, а работали как один хорошо отлаженный механизм. Атака сменялась атакой, удар ударом, а бросок броском. Хейлы почти не защищались, наоборот, они вынуждали защищаться своих противников. Ведь лучшая защита – это нападение. 

Девкалион стоял напротив чудовища и старательно просчитывал варианты. Теперь он и сам понял, что поступил необдуманно, попытавшись надавить на этих странных оборотней через близких. 

МакКол не двигался, словно ждал чего-то. Краем глаза он видел, что их стая теснит чужаков, и двое из них уже выбыли из игры. 

\- Ты зря упомянул моих родных, Уорчайлд, - рычит Градар. – Я никому не позволю им навредить.

Девкалион решает напасть первым. Он быстр, очень быстр и силен. Он назвал себя величайшей индивидуальностью – и это отчасти, правда. Но все его атаки натыкаются на непробиваемый блок – кажется, что песиглавец был всюду. 

Несколько минут боя и Девкалион понимает, что с ним просто играют. Отчаяние поднимает в его душе голову, но он старается подавить его в зачатке – не позволить себе паниковать. Затем он поднимает взгляд на МакКола, стараясь предугадать следующее его движение, но замирает на долю секунды – и было от чего. Улыбка на волчьей морде смотрелась жутко. Не оскал, а именно улыбка. 

Легко отведя руку Девкалиона, Градар с маха всаживает ему в грудь свои когти. Казалось, треск разрывающихся тканей и ломающихся костей перекрыл все остальные звуки – оборотни мгновенно обернулись. 

Этим воспользовался Тсхат – он кинулся к Кали. Схватив волчицу за горло, он оторвал ее от пола. Та сопротивлялась, вернее, пыталась сопротивляться. Дерек вспомнил себя в подобной ситуации и не позавидовал альфе. 

Стайлз не стал убивать ее – просто придушил немного, чтобы не мешалась. Ему претило убивать женщин – не смотря на то, что он пережил. Скотт сделал бы это, не сомневаясь.

Услышав как завыл Эннис, Тсхат обернулся. Чужой альфа дергался в руках Хейлов, которые не пускали его к Градару. А черный песиглавец, высоко воздев правую руку, смотрел на то, что еще секунду назад могло называться сердцем Девкалиона. Теперь это был всего лишь окровавленный кусок плоти.

Резко обернувшись, Градар отшвырнул вырванное сердце в сторону, а затем выпустил тело Уорчайлда, которое упало с глухим стуком на бетонный пол. 

Хейлы отпустили Энниса, который и сам перестал сопротивляться – он упал на колени и закрыл лицо руками. Теперь он видел, что для них все было потеряно – без Девкалиона стая альф перестала быть силой, с которой нужно считаться. Эннис не обманывал себя – сам бы он никогда не смог заменить Уорчайлда. 

Внезапно глаза чужого альфы вновь полыхнули алым, и он бросился на Скотта. Это был самоубийственный акт отчаяния, поэтому Градар не стал размениваться на схватку. Он просто молнией кинулся навстречу Эннису, вгрызаясь тому в глотку. 

Отшвырнув от себя булькающее, но еще живое тело, Скотт перешел в человеческую форму. Он сплюнул кровь и брезгливо скривился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Дерек закрыл глаза и отвернулся – ему было страшно и противно одновременно. Он скосил глаза на Питера – тот, наоборот, был в восторге. Подавив в себе желание сплюнуть, младший Хейл посмотрел в глаза Скотта. Тот вновь улыбался – это было еще более жутко, нежели звериный оскал: блестящие карие глаза, измазанное кровью лицо, предвкушающая улыбка, словно трещина с неровными краями. 

\- А что будем делать с ними? – кивнул на Кали и близнецов Питер.

\- Мутанты пусть идут на все четыре стороны, - усмехается Стайлз, поглядывая на друга. - А вот волчицу ждет еще одна встреча. И очень скоро. 

 

***

 

Сидя дома, мы пили дешевый виски, который где-то успел раздобыть Стайлз, и отвечали на вопросы Джексона и Коры.

\- И что, все так и было? – недоверчиво фыркает волчонок. – Вы пришли, всех положили и ушли? 

\- Примерно так, - усмехается Тсхат. – Пообщались за жизнь, устроили показательное возмездие… и все.

\- А зачем было убивать? – выдал, наконец, Дерек. 

\- Запомни, Дерек, - заговариваю я. – Никогда не оставляй за своей спиной живых врагов. Когда-нибудь они вернутся, чтобы отомстить – и ударят, в первую очередь, по твоим близким. Учись упреждать такие удары загодя. 

\- Их сюда никто не звал, - подхватывает Стайлз. – Они пришли сами, и попытались прогнуть нас под себя – за что и поплатились. Тем более, уничтожив свои стаи, они превратились из оборотней в убийц.

\- А вы чем лучше? – вскакивает младший Хейл. – Да у них и шанса против вас не было!

\- Зато у них был шанс взять в заложники моего отца и Мелиссу! – процедил Тсхат. – И если ты считаешь, что это было бы для нас приемлемой ценой за возможность оставить им жизнь – ты ошибаешься! Вы – моя стая, но он – семья.

\- А я считаю, что вы поступили правильно, - подает голос Кора. – Теперь, когда их нет – нет и проблемы. Вот только зачем вы оставили в живых Кали?

\- Всему свое время, - вздыхаю я, понимая, что без объяснений нам не отделаться. – Наш город – магнит для всякого рода нечисти. Скоро сюда прибудет дарак – темный друид, которая когда-то была хранителем стаи Кали. Я уже рассказывал вам, что произошло.

\- Хочешь помочь девушке отомстить? – саркастично отзывается Дерек. – Захотел поиграть в доброго самаритянина?

\- Доброты во мне ни на грош, - хмыкаю в ответ, - но дарака в нашем городе не потерплю. Когда она прибудет, я отдам ее Дитону и Моррелл – пусть сами разбираются, это их стезя.

\- Так Кали – приманка, - усмехается Джексон. – Теперь понятно. А что с близнецами?

\- Ты о чем? – отзывается Стайлз.

\- Ну, они останутся в городе или свалят отсюда? – пояснил волчонок. – Судя по тому, что вы… рассказали, - он делает небольшую паузу, потому что ему мы не рассказывали, - жизнь у них тоже сладкой не была.

\- Пусть сами решают, - хмурится Тсхат. - Мы им жизнь оставили, а остальное – их выбор. А что?

\- Да ничего, просто интересно, - пожимает плечами Джекс. Но я чувствую, что он чего-то не договаривает. Скорее всего, это из-за Денни. Вернее, того, что произошло в будущем.

\- Вот и не забивай голову, - посоветовал Питер. – И не налегай на спиртное – тебе еще нет двадцати одного.

Уиттмор сначала недоуменно на него уставился, а затем рассмеялся – кому как не Питеру знать, что алкоголь на оборотней почти не действует из-за особенностей метаболизма. 

\- И ты стопку поставь, - поморщился Дерек, отбирая у сестры виски. – Так и спиться недолго.

\- Эй, отдай! – возмутилась она. – Я еще не допила!

\- Уже допила, - сказал, как отрезал Питер. – Джексон – парень.

\- Это дискриминация!

\- А у тебя завтра тест по истории, - наябедничал Джекс.

\- Как и у тебя, - не растерялась Кора.

\- Так. Закончили спорить, - командует Питер. – Никто больше не пьет – и вас это тоже касается, - и смотрит на меня и Тсхата.

\- Согласен, - киваю в ответ. – Нам всем завтра в школу – понаблюдать надо за мисс Моррелл, да и посмотреть, может, кто новенький появился.

\- Ты ко мне? – интересуется Стайлз.

\- Ага, - киваю в ответ, - пообщаемся заодно. 

 

***

 

\- Что ты так на меня смотришь? – спрашивает Питер, когда все уже разошлись.

\- Ты их одобряешь, - обвиняюще говорит Дерек. – То, что они сделали.

\- Они поступили последовательно и целесообразно, - кивает он в ответ. – Что тебя не устраивает?

\- Да ты видел его глаза?! – вскакивает со стула Дерек. – Он же наслаждался этим!

\- Ты про Скотта? – хмыкает Питер. – Видел, конечно. Но это мелочи. Главное, что он на нашей стороне.

\- Он – убийца!

\- Он убивает врагов, - терпеливо пояснил он. – И если бы Майкл не давил на него, то ушел бы из города целым, - а затем Питер прислушивается и замирает. – Ты боишься его! 

\- А ты нет? – вскидывается Дерек.

\- Как и всякий нормальный человек, я его опасаюсь, - хмыкнул старший Хейл. – Но мы – одна стая. Скотт не причинит нам вреда.

\- Ага. Пока не решил, что убить нас будет – как ты там сказал? - последовательно и целесообразно? Я. Не. Верю. Ему. 

\- И что ты от меня хочешь? – устало интересуется Питер.

\- Ничего, - выдыхает Дерек. – Ничего я не хочу. Просто будь начеку.

Питер недоуменно посмотрел на племянника, но говорить ничего не стал – он понял, что переубедить его не сможет, как бы ни старался. И отчасти Дерек прав – Скотт и Стайлз очень опасные волки.


	7. Chapter 7

День начался с телефонного звонка. И звонил мне Дитон. Он интересовался, как я провел вчерашний день. Значит мисс Морелл уже вышла на него и все рассказала. Оперативно сработали близнецы. И что же предпримет хранительница альфа-стаи, интересно? Надо будет встретиться с ними. После школы забегу к Питеру – вдвоем и проверим. Взял бы с собой Стайлза, но он обещал поговорить с Корой после занятий. Наконец-то решили разобраться со своими отношениями, вернее, их отсутствием. Вот и славно – чем раньше закрепить связь, тем лучше. 

В школе наше поведение претерпело некоторые изменения – скажем так, больше не было необходимости притворяться. Мы решили, что сведем наши отношения с Джексоном и Ко к дружеским постепенно. А то не поймут нас детишки.

Презабавный момент удалось наблюдать – заместитель директора Арджента – Кайл Уокер очень интересовался у охранника ЧТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ, доставая из стола любимый меч Джерарда. Если бы вы знали, сколько крови выпил этот клинок, руками бы его трогать не стали – потому как противно. Именно так оружие и становится проклятым, принимая в себя кровь невинных – люди они или нелюди. 

А еще меня что-то беспокоит – что, не могу сказать точно. Это похоже на тень присутствия, то, что не заметить и не понять, пока не становится слишком поздно. И это никак не связано с дараком или же с чем-то другим. Иное, чуждое, холодное и до боли знакомое. Вот только что это, я понять так и не смог, как ни старался.

С Тсхатом обсуждать это я не стал – сам ведь ни в чем не уверен. Поэтому, отложив вопрос до более спокойных времен, с чувством выполненного долга отправился в полицейский участок.

\- Привет, - киваю Питеру. – Есть минутка?

\- У меня как раз перерыв, - отзывается он, поднимаясь с кресла. – Выйдем на улицу? – киваю.

\- Где Дерек? – чего-то я его не заметил на рабочем месте.

\- На вызове, - отзывается Хейл. – Как и шериф. Нашли труп подростка. Задушенного, с перерезанным горлом.

\- Значит, началось, - стало быть, дарак уже в городе. А в школе не появилась. Может, еще появится – будем ждать. – Мне звонил Дитон. Он знает – от Морелл. Наверняка и близнецы у него – их не было в школе сегодня. Он просил о встрече.

\- Ты пойдешь один? – интересуется Питер. Но это вопрос для проформы – знает, что я не могу отправиться в одиночку. 

\- С тобой, если свободен.

\- Чего он хочет?

\- Не сказал, но я почувствовал его беспокойство. Он ведь считал меня потенциальным истинным альфой – и только. О том, что я изменился, Алан не знает. 

\- Он попытается надавить на тебя, - обхватив подбородок правой рукой, предупреждает Хейл. – Хранители очень принципиальны в вопросах сохранения равновесия.

\- Знаю. Они считают, что лучше других знают, что нужно делать. Это будет интересный разговор, потому что для него, как и для меня, цель может оправдать средства. 

\- Убьешь его? – Питер смотрит на меня, и я чувствую его недовольство и опасение. Он страшится того, что я могу сделать – и правильно.

\- Если он не оставит мне выбора, - отвечаю я, смотря в его глаза. – Это наш город, и никто не будет диктовать нам, как жить и что делать. Что, страх заразителен, да? – он знает, что я имею в виду.

\- Объективная оценка ситуации еще никому и никогда не мешала, - отзывается Питер. Правильный ответ – никакой конкретики, лишь обтекаемая фраза, приемлемая, фактически, для любой ситуации.

\- Тебе ли не знать, что не бывает объективного мнения, - говорю я, легонько усмехаясь. – Человек по определению не может быть объективным, поскольку является лишь частью мира, а не стоит над ним. Объективным может быть только Бог. Но ему до нас дела нет, ведь так? Поэтому стоит исходить из четкой конкретной ситуации – и решать проблемы по мере их поступления. С Джерардом и Девкалионом мы разобрались – настал черед дарака. И знаешь, если бы она не появилась в городе, я бы не стал ее убивать. Она сама выбрала, тебе так не кажется?

\- Как и я, - кивает Питер.

\- Да, как и ты. Вся разница в том, что ты сам никого не убивал – тем более простых людей, которые никакого отношения к твоей мести не имели. Здесь все решила магия.

\- К которой воззвали вы, - добавляет он.

\- Именно. Мы воззвали, мы убили – за что и ответим, тоже сами. К чему ты затеял этот разговор, Питер? Хочешь обвинить нас в чем-то?

\- Нет, хочу понять.

\- И что же ты хочешь понять? – ты слишком любопытен, рожденный альфа, любопытен и молод. Хочешь знать все и сразу – а так нельзя. Что-то нужно понять самому – ведь не объяснишь, что за все придется платить – и за выбор и за его отсутствие. Но лучше платить за то, что делал, чем за то, что бездействовал. Ты знаешь это – да полно! – каждый знает об этом, но все же надеется на то, что все обойдется, что уж его-то, такого всего из себя замечательного, сия чаша минует. Как бы ни так! Все в мире должно находиться в равновесии, тут друиды правы.

\- Чего ты добиваешься? - четко выговаривает Хейл.

\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, расскажу тебе кое-что, - меня внезапно одолевает страстное желание поделиться своими планами, свалить с плеч хоть часть ответственности. – Как только дарак совершила первое ритуальное убийство, энергетическая структура места, на котором стоит наш город, как бы это выразиться поточнее, пришла в движение. Раньше она находилась в состоянии относительного покоя, скажем так, а потом случилось то происшествие с виолончелисткой… Пейдж, кажется, погибшей у неметона. Потом была Хранительница стаи Кали – снова у неметона, что тоже не способствовало уравновешиванию энергетических потоков. Это похоже на резонанс – несколько слабых ударов, произведенных в определенное время, заставляют статичную конструкцию прийти в движение. Здесь получилось то же самое. Нам нужно найти дарака как можно раньше. А там придется решать на месте – если она откажется от жертвоприношений, то пусть валит на все четыре стороны, а если нет, то кто ей тогда доктор? 

\- А Кали ты выставишь в качестве приманки, – заговаривает он несколько минут спустя. И это не вопрос – утверждение.

\- Именно, - киваю в ответ. Не думает же он, что я буду оправдываться? 

\- Ну что же, это логично, - выдает, наконец, Хейл. Что сказать, он оправдал мои надежды. – А чем грозит эта… подвижность?

\- В ментальном поле наш маленький городок станет сиять, словно маяк для нечисти. Сюда начнут стекаться оборотни, в первую очередь из всех окрестных городков – омеги, в основном. Потом появятся стаи – вместе со своими Хранителями. Про духов самого разного калибра я уже и не говорю. А еще существует опасность самопроизвольных пространственных флуктуаций.

\- И чем дальше – тем больше, - кивает он в ответ. – Я тебя понял. Значит, нам нужно как можно быстрее найти эту самую Дженнифер Блэйк.

\- Да, - киваю в ответ. – Если ее, конечно же, не зовут теперь как-то иначе. Стайлз хорошо рисует – попробуем составить фоторобот.

\- Вы могли бы показать нам ее лицо, как Джексону, - замечает Питер. И тут он прав – могли бы. А кстати, откуда он узнал? Джекс проболтался?

\- Ты так хочешь ПРОЧУВСТВОВАТЬ всю прелесть момента? – усмехнулся я.

\- Прочувствовать? – нахмурился он. – Так вот что так изменило Джексона! Ваши эмоции! Это просто поразительно! – восклицает он.

\- И столь же информативно, - согласно киваю. Приятно общаться с тем, кто понимает тебя с полуслова. – Так хочешь?

\- Пожалуй, воздержусь, - скривился он. – Хватит с нас и фоторобота.

\- Правильное решение, - соглашаюсь, а затем покровительственно заявляю. – Из тебя со временем выйдет грозный вожак.

\- Спасибо на добром слове, - Питер отвешивает мне шутовской поклон. – Я еще хотел узнать – как вам удалось купировать действие аконита?

\- Это просто, - лениво отзываюсь я. – Кое-какие травки и магия. Хочешь так же?

\- Очень, - предвкушающе заявляет он.

\- Можно устроить. Дай только время. Кстати, это не будет лишним – дарак ведь тоже обладает магией. И после первого ритуального убийства, она начинает собирать силу.

\- Ни минуты покоя, - усмехнулся Питер.

\- Он может нам только сниться, - и вновь я соглашаюсь.

 

***

 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон, - киваю друиду и по совместительству ветеринару. – Мисс Морелл. Наверняка с мистером Хейлом вы уже знакомы.

\- Скотт, Питер - кивает он в ответ - я чувствую его настороженность и опасения. А за его спиной стоит его сестра и с интересом наблюдает за нами.

\- Как у вас дела? Надеюсь, ничего серьезного не произошло? – вежливо улыбаюсь.

\- Это я должен спросить у тебя, Скотт, - стрелки, значится, переводим? Ну-ну.

\- Но я не всеведущ, мистер Дитон, и не могу знать всего, - если ты хочешь о чем-то спросить – спрашивай, но сам я исповедоваться не стану.

\- Ну хорошо, - говорит он, словно делает мне одолжение. – Тогда я спрошу по-другому. Кто ты, Скотт?

\- Оборотень, мистер Дитон, - усмехаюсь. – Вам ли не знать? 

\- Ты альфа? – следующий вопрос тоже ожидаемый. И не относится к категории «секретно».

\- Да, я – альфа.

\- Но ты не можешь им быть! – вскинулся он. – Это ты его обратил? – повернулся он к Питеру.

\- Да, - тут тоже скрывать нечего. – Это сделал я. Несколько месяцев назад.

\- Он не мог стать альфой за такой короткий срок! Я хочу знать, как это произошло.

\- А больше вы ничего не хотите, мистер Дитон? Вы не являетесь хранителем нашей стаи – с какой стати вы задаете мне такие вопросы?

\- Скотт, о чем ты говоришь? – друид был в недоумении. – Я ведь твой друг.

\- Простите, мистер Дитон, но вы мой работодатель, который никогда не говорит всего, что знает. Если вы не доверяете мне, то почему думаете, что мы станем доверять вам?

\- Я говорила тебе, что с этим мальчишкой что-то не так, - вклинилась в разговор Морелл.

\- Я бы на вашем месте не стал лезть в мужской разговор, мисс Морелл, – холодно бросил я, не удостоив Хранительницу и взгляда. 

\- Ты забываешься, малыш, - великие боги, и она туда же! Я закатываю глаза, а Питер смеется.

\- Тебе ли не знать, Марин, что альфа по определению не может быть малышом, - отсмеявшись, говорит он. – Прояви уважение.

\- Он – убийца! – фыркнула та.

\- Как и все представители твоей стаи, - парирует Хейл. – Ты сама знаешь, что не мы начали противостояние. Но мы его закончили.

\- Где Кали? – не позволяя ни одной эмоции проскользнуть на лице, требует Марин.

\- Там, где и должна быть, - заговариваю я. – И не пытайся надавить на меня – это бесполезно.

\- Скотт, я прошу тебя, отпусти ее, - вмешивается Алан. – Я не знаю, чем она перед тобой провинилась…

\- Вот именно, мистер Дитон, - прерываю поток словесных излияний. – Вы ничего не знаете. Или, что вернее, не хотите знать. А что касается волчицы, то она останется там, где она есть.

\- Я хочу понять, Скотт, но ты ничего не говоришь, - Алан старается надавить на то, чего у меня уже и подавно нет – на совесть.

\- Нет, мистер Дитон, не хотите, - остается только покачать головой. Неужели меня считают настолько наивным? Похоже на то. – Вы хотите, чтобы я делал то, что ВЫ мне говорите. А это, согласитесь, совсем другое. ВЫНЬТЕ РУКУ ИЗ КАРМАНА, МИСС МОРЕЛЛ, ПОКА Я ВАМ ЕЕ НЕ ОТОРВАЛ!!! – добавляю, оборачиваясь к женщине. – Не испытывайте мое терпение – я чувствую аконит, как и ваши намерения! Это и есть ваше желание меня понять, мистер Дитон? Аконитовая пыль?

\- Ты вынуждаешь нас поступать жестко, Скотт, - спокойно отзывается Алан. А в голосе ни капли раскаяния. Ожидаемо.

\- Не надейтесь, что рябина сможет вас защитить, - улыбаюсь я. А сам провожу по струганному дереву рукой – как если бы перегородка была сделана из пластика. – Мне не составит труда преодолеть это несущественное… препятствие.

\- Как такое возможно? – прошептал Алан. Глаза его расширились, и в нос мне ударила вонь – неконтролируемый страх.

\- Что, мистер Дитон, я ломаю вашу систему представлений? Это иногда случается. А теперь послушайте, что я хочу сказать – я не советовался с вами, не собираюсь и впредь – это первое. Второе – в город пришел дарак. Она была хранителем стаи Кали. Вы ведь понимаете, ЧТО это значит, не так ли? Так что – займитесь лучше своими прямыми обязанностями – поймайте ее. Если же нет, то не мешайте нам. Я скажу это только один раз, так что советую запомнить на будущее – мы не потерпим вмешательства в дела нашей стаи, мистер Дитон. Так что не пытайтесь диктовать условия. Идем, Питер. Думаю, нас поняли, - мы разворачиваемся и идем к двери. Но затем мне захотелось сделать еще кое-что. – Итан, Эйдан – я знаю, что вы слышите меня. Так вот – вы можете сами выбирать свою судьбу. К тому же – вам есть к кому обратиться, если возникнут вопросы. 

Хейл в ответ на мои слова только брови удивленно приподнял. Разумеется, я не собираюсь держать его в неведении.

 

***

 

\- Не тебе одному хочется силы, Питер, - заговариваю я, как только мы сели в машину и отъехали на приличное расстояние. – Близнецы ведь слышали ВЕСЬ наш разговор. 

\- Хочешь их в стаю? – проницательный Хейл. Я рад, что ты не мой враг.

\- Разумеется, - хмыкаю в ответ. – Они уникальны. Только не говори, что ты сам об этом не думал. 

\- Думал, - соглашается он. – Однако, я не стал бы действовать так прямолинейно.

\- Ну да, - смеюсь. – Ты ведь предпочитаешь более тонкие манипуляции. Только подумай вот о чем – они молоды. Да и умом не блещут. И этим всегда пользовались. Я же озвучил для них выбор. Они альфы, но когда-то были омегами – и теперь им нужно развиваться. Они чувствуют это, поэтому придут к нам – сначала за ответами, а потом, чтобы остаться. 

\- Они были омегами? – не поверил Питер. Ну что же – я могу его понять. Не больно-то близнецы похожи на отщепенцев.

\- То, чем они являются, результат работы Девкалиона. Именно он научил их трюку с объединением. 

\- Н-да, эффектно, - усмехнулся он.

\- Но не всегда эффективно. Ты представляешь, какими они станут, если их обучить?

\- Сначала их нужно научить думать самостоятельно, - отзывается Питер.

\- Вот ты этим и займешься, когда они придут, - припечатываю я. А что? У нас, как в армии – инициатива наказуема.

\- Вот спасибо! А то мне Дерека с Корой не хватает, - посетовал Хейл.

\- Ничего, справишься. Сам же хотел стать альфой в сильной стае.

\- Ты заставил друидов задуматься, - вдруг заявил Питер. – Но сомневаюсь, что они прислушаются.

\- Это вторично. Сначала нужно разобраться с дараком, а потом – со всем остальным.  
До участка мы ехали молча.

 

***

 

Следующие несколько дней мы пытались найти Дженнифер по рисунку Стайлза. Надо ли говорить, что у нас ничего не получилось? Дарак не появилась в школе – и это было проблемой. Потому что полиция нашла еще один труп – с аналогичными ранами. 

Друиды бездействовали. Видимо, Алан и его милая сестренка мне не поверили. А зря. С их помощью у нас было бы больше шансов. А люди меж тем, продолжают гибнуть. И это не пустые слова - сегодня я услышал отголосок крика – предсмертного. Уверен, что через пару часов поступит еще одно сообщение об убийстве. 

Черт! Не люблю отставать от противника. И пока три - ноль в пользу дарака. Это невероятно злит меня. И все больше ощущается пульсация ментального поля – а это ОЧЕНЬ не хорошо.

\- Позвони Арджету, - вдруг заговорил Тсхат.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, но сделаю, как скажешь, потому что выхода не вижу. Стандартного. А нестандартным пользоваться не хочется.

\- Вот именно. Ты ведь помнишь, что Крис знает о друидах, - Стайлз смотрит на меня испытующе. – Он, наверняка слышал об убийствах. 

\- Слышал, - чтобы Арджент пропустил такое событие – да никогда. – Вот только я причастен к смерти его отца. Боюсь, мне понадобится еще зелье.

\- Я приготовил, - усмехнулся Тсхат. – На кухне возьмешь – в железной кружке.

Он не сомневался в моем решении – впрочем, как и всегда. Коварный знает меня лучше, чем я сам. Мне нужно было раньше поговорить с Арджентом.

 

***

 

Зелье жидким металлом скользнуло по горлу и улеглось в желудке, вызывая легкие спазмы. Но ничего – это теперь привычное ощущение. Ждать, пока оно подействует еще около получаса – как раз успею добраться до дома охотников. 

Мерзкий привкус остался во рту – но ничего, зато теперь можно не опасаться серебра и аконита. На некоторое время.

Сначала я хотел вызвонить Криса и предложить встречу на нейтральной территории, но затем отмел эту идею – времени мало. 

\- Ты! – выдыхает он, словно я выходец с того света.

\- Пригласи меня, Кристиан, - Создатель! Я говорю, как чертов вампир из дешевого сериала. – У меня серьезный разговор – не для порога.

\- А что мне мешает пустить пулю тебя между глаз прямо сейчас? – а сам любезно улыбается. Молодец – никогда не теряет присутствие духа.

\- Пригласи меня – и узнаешь, - а он колеблется. Если бы я проявил малейшую слабость, то был бы уже мертв. А так – у меня есть шанс.

\- Проходи на кухню, - фыркает он, наконец, и распахивает дверь. 

 

***

 

\- Так что ты хотел мне рассказать? – он опирается плечом о дверной косяк, и весь его вид говорит: «Ничего путного ты мне не скажешь».

\- В городе появился дарак – умирают люди, а мы не можем сами его поймать, - лучше так – максимум информации сразу. Крис не тот человек, с кем можно валять дурака. – Ты ведь знаешь о друидах, не так ли? Знай своего врага – это ведь о тебе.

\- И что? Как это касается меня? – резонный вопрос.

\- Пока – никак, - согласно киваю. – Но как только дарак войдет в силу, в городе станет неспокойно. Ритуальные убийства расшатывают энергетическую структуру этого места. 

\- Повторяю вопрос – мне-то с этого что? – и сверлит меня взглядом.

\- Ты единственный на моей памяти соблюдал Кодекс «от» и «до». Единственный, кто не стал убийцей. Я прошу твоей помощи, Кристиан Арджент.

\- Ты убил моего отца, - припечатывает он.

\- Нет, я убил Девкалиона, а Джерард умер от остановки сердца, – лучше сразу расставить точки над «i». – Так ты поможешь?

\- Трое уже мертвы, - заговорил он, наконец. – Значит, осталось девять: мудрецы, целители и воины – по трое от каждого сословия. Что от меня требуется?

\- Покажи своим людям это, - протягиваю портрет дарака. – Ее могут звать Дженнифер Блэйк. Мы пробили ее по полицейской базе, но данных нет. В город она прибыла тайно.

\- Вы ведь маги, - усмехается Крис. – Так почему вам нужна наша помощь?

\- Она тоже не лыком шита, - спокойно отвечаю на подначку. – Мы не всемогущи – хоть и маги, как ты заметил. Энергетические завихрения, которые образовались в результате ее действий, затрудняют поиск. 

\- А зачем она появилась тут? – еще один хороший вопрос.

\- Мстить хочет, - отвечаю. - Альфам, которых больше нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ее только нашли – ни в коем случае не пытайтесь поймать, это более чем опасно – особенно для тебя, воин. Нам нужно знать место, где она прячется, и только. Остальное – наше дело.

\- Ты странный оборотень, - непонятно к чему заявляет Крис. – Ты альфа, но говоришь – «нам», «наша стая», словно ты не вожак. Ты не убил нас, хоть и мог – и это было бы оправдано. Ты помог отомстить Хейлам, но так, что они сами в этом не участвовали. Что же ты за волк такой? В тебе словно живет совершенно другой человек.

\- В наблюдательности тебе не откажешь, - признаюсь, я приятно поражен. – В чем-то ты прав – я не обычный оборотень. Может, я даже расскажу тебе свою историю – когда-нибудь.

\- Ловлю на слове, - фыркает он. – Как с тобой связаться?

\- Звони на этот номер, - записываю номер Тсхата на газете. – Стайлз отвечает за сбор информации, связь и пошаговое выполнение плана.

\- Предусмотрительно. Твой друг такой же, как и ты? – любопытствуем? Ну что же, могу и ответить.

\- Да, он – как я. Что-то еще?

\- Сколько вас в стае? – а вот теперь взыграл профессиональный интерес, да?

\- Больше, чем ты видел, но меньше, чем хотелось бы. Пока, разумеется, - улыбаюсь я. На другой ответ он не рассчитывает – просто проверяет. И все же я был прав – из него получился бы великолепный волк.

Кристиан усмехнулся в ответ – знакомо так. Я помню эту усмешку по прошлой жизни – и ничего хорошего она не предвещает.

\- Да, я еще кое-что хотел узнать, - спохватывается он. – За что ты убил Девкалиона?

\- Он угрожал моим близким, - и Арджент, понимающе, кивает.

 

***

 

Еще пару дней мы пробегали по городу в поисках дарака – и оборотни и охотники. Не знаю, как Кристиану удалось взять руководство в своем клане, но это пошло на пользу всем. 

Своим я строго-настрого запретил пересекаться с людьми Арджента – не хватало нам только рецидива национальной розни. 

К слову сказать, Джексон подключил к поискам свою команду. Точно не вникал, что он им сказал, но лишним это точно не будет.

Как-то само собой получилось, что учеба оказалась нами заброшена. И это в конечном итоге вышло боком. С какой такой светлой радости в школе решили устроить родительское собрание именно сейчас, я так и не сообразил. А потом стало поздно – мама вернулась домой с явным намерением вытрясти из меня душу. 

Я целый час с умным и покаянным видом слушал лекцию о важности учебы – до тех самых пор, пока не вернулся Питер. Потом я слушал их двоих. Я добрую сотню раз успел проклясть свое решение попустительствовать их личным отношениям, а также самого Хейла. Мысленно, разумеется. В реальной жизни он нам еще пригодится. А вот финал всей этой истории меня приятно удивил – Питер вдруг заявил, что сам будет за мной присматривать: возить в школу, забирать оттуда, следить, чтобы я делал уроки и все в этом роде. Маму это порадовало. Меня тоже, но по другой причине – хитро выкрутился Хейл, ничего не скажешь. Теперь у меня есть официальное прикрытие – и моя почтенная матушка ни о чем не будет волноваться.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул я, когда мать немного успокоилась и поднялась к себе.

\- Да не за что, - хмыкнул он. – Кстати, ты не единственный у кого проблемы. Стайлз тоже теперь под домашним арестом. За ним обязался присматривать Дерек.

\- Вот они – возрастные минусы. Все вокруг считают нас детьми – и ведут себя соответственно. Как говорится, родители готовят нас к жизни в мире, которого не существует (афоризм – не мое). 

\- Она беспокоится о тебе. 

\- Не будем начинать этот разговор снова – я и без тебя знаю, что беспокоится. Но это не отменяет того, что нам нужно сделать. Удалось хоть что-то узнать?

\- Нет, - нахмурился он. – Но ты не сможешь скрывать от нее правду вечно.

\- А вечно и не надо – только до тех пор, пока не стану на несколько лет постарше – потом это уже не будет иметь значения. И хватит переводить стрелки! Что произошло?

\- Еще один труп, - отрапортовал Хейл. – На сей раз – задушен. 

\- За руки был подвешен?

\- Точно, - кивает он. – И еще кое-что – через пару дней ожидается прибытие федералов.

\- Их нам только не хватает! Будут под ногами путаться, да вопросы свои дурацкие задавать!

\- А ты не говорил, что твой отец – федеральный агент, Скотт, – заметил Питер.

\- Ты не спрашивал, - парирую. – Да и не имеет это значения.

\- Он – твой отец, - как бы, между прочим, констатирует он.

\- Это. Не. Имеет. Значения, - раздельно повторил я. – Кайл МакКол для меня лишь носитель биологической информации. Но этот человек может нагрянуть сюда – и мне это не нравится.

\- Из-за чего твои родители расстались? – любопытно ему, видите ли.

\- Не срослось, - бросаю коротко, чтобы понял, что этот вопрос для меня неприятен. – Такое случается. Да ты и сам все поймешь, когда увидишь его. Главное, чтобы мать не стала настаивать на нашем общении, а то мне придется очень сдерживаться, чтобы не послать его на… море. Поговорил бы ты с ней, а? Скажи, что у меня теперь есть, на кого равняться, что у нас прекрасные отношения и все в таком роде. А то не пришлось бы потом труп прятать - хлопотно.

\- Я попробую, - тяжело вздыхает он. – Но ничего обещать не могу. Он все еще твой отец.

\- Не сыпь соль на рану, - остается только скривиться, потому что об этом родстве я бы хотел забыть.

 

***

 

Дженнифер мы обнаружили случайно. В магазине - даже темному друиду нужно что-то есть. Она была именно такой, какой я ее запомнил.

Еще раз посмотрел на фото, присланное мне Стайлзом – миловидное лицо, темные волосы, карие глаза и располагающая улыбка. Красивая обертка, скрывающая гнилое нутро.

\- Отзывай охотников, - звоню я другу.

\- Уже, - отвечает он. – Ее обнаружил Крис. Он уже скомандовал своим ребятам отбой.

\- Значит, настала пора навестить ее, - мрачно усмехаюсь. 

\- Я буду готов через час – жди меня в условленном месте, - говорит он, и сбрасывает.

Ну что же – вот и новый виток противостояния. Что же предпримут остальные друиды?


	8. Chapter 8

Теперь я понимаю, почему мы так долго ее искали – Дженнифер Блэйк охмурила какого-то простачка и преспокойно жила в его квартире. Умница. Но в конечном итоге, это ее не спасло. 

Теперь оставалось лишь навестить ее. На эту встречу мы отправимся вдвоем с Тсхатом – не стоит подвергать стаю ненужной опасности. Кто знает, что предпримет дарак?

\- Арджент хочет участвовать, - заговорил Стайлз, когда мы улучили момент на школьной перемене, чтобы спокойно поговорить.

\- Звонил? – н-да, не ожидал.

\- Да, - усмехнулся он. – Поставил перед фактом. 

\- Неплохо – с одной стороны, но вот учитывать еще одного человека в нашей партии придется тебе. 

\- Чем шире…

\- Тем теснее, - рассмеялся я. – Пусть участвует. 

\- Ты проверил нашу гостью? – интересует Тсхат. Кали мы заперли в одном из старых склепов на городском кладбище – на нижнем уровне, откуда у нее не было шанса выбраться.

\- Она в порядке – жива и относительно здорова. Размышляет о смысле жизни.

\- Да, место самое подходящее, - хмыкнул он.

\- Что замышляем? – к нам подошел Джексон. Чуть поодаль маячила его команда. Стайлз вдруг подмигнул Коре и, улыбнувшись, обернулся к нам.

\- Скотт тебе сам расскажет, а мне нужно поговорить со своей девушкой, - и ушел. 

\- Так что намечается? – повторил Джекс.

\- Арджент нашел дарака, - заговорил я, нехотя, поскольку мой лучший друг налаживал личную жизнь – знает ведь, что я не поклонник болтологии. – С наступлением темноты пойдем к ней. 

\- Все? – подобрался волчонок.

\- Нет, только мы с Тсхатом. И не надо такое лицо делать – вы будете стоять на стреме, - поморщился я. – Еще неизвестно, что она выкинет. Как Эрика? – знал, о чем спрашивать. Потому что о своей девушке он может говорить долго.

\- Хорошо, - улыбается Джекс. – Приступов больше не было – я же постоянно рядом, - но затем опомнился. - А ты, вообще-то, уходишь от ответа.

\- Знаю, - киваю. – Не люблю лишних разговоров. Все вводные – вечером. 

\- Айзек что-то подозревает, - шепнул он.

\- Но доказательств у него нет, - пора волчонку обрастать мохнатыми друзьями. – Как только закончим с дараком, расскажи ему все. Всем им. Думается мне, теперь они готовы принять не только правду, но и свои желания.

\- Все рассказать? – удивленно вскинул он брови.

\- В пределах разумного, - всей правды с них пока будет слишком много. – И хватит болтать – урок начинается.

Разворачиваюсь и ухожу, знаю, что Стайлз идет за мной. До назначенного часа еще есть время – хватит, чтобы продумать разговор с Дженнифер.

Партия начнется вечером.

 

***

 

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что этот… альфа может сделать без хранителя, Алан? – допытывалась у брата Марин. – Мы должны остановить его! 

\- Как? – скептически поинтересовался ветеринар. – На него не подействовала рябина. Боюсь, что аконит и серебро окажут столь же незначительный эффект.

\- Вот именно! – вскинулась она. – Никто не должен обладать такой силой! Мы должны…

\- Хватит повторять это, Марин, - обрывает он сестру. – Дай мне подумать. Как ты считаешь, он мог сказать правду – о дараке? Ко мне недавно заходил шериф – в городе появился убийца школьников. И их уже трое – задушены, а горло перерезано. ЭТО тебе о чем-то говорит?

\- Ну и что? Мы защищаем свои стаи - людей защищают охотники! Вот пусть и защищают! Как это касается нас? – все больше распалялась Морелл.

\- Ты это серьезно сейчас? – поразился Дитон. – Или тебе передалось безумие Девкалиона? Мы – хранители любой жизни, Марин!

\- Это так, но подумай сам – ЧТО может сотворить МакКол с такой силой и такой стаей, - давила она.

\- Близнецы ушли? – спросил Алан.

\- Да, той же ночью, - кивнула она. – МакКол слишком силен – это ненормально. И он отказался от хранителя. 

\- Я могу попытаться его убедить, - неуверенно проговорил он.

\- Ты сам-то веришь, в то, что говоришь? – спрашивает она, заглядывая брату в глаза. – Ты же видел его и слышал, что и как он говорил! Он не будет тебя слушать!

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – сдался, наконец, Алан.

\- Тебе ли не знать, что у нас, хранителей, свои пути, - зло усмехнулась девушка.  
Да, Алан Дитон прекрасно это знал.

 

***

 

Вечер наступил по расписанию – пора собирать стаю. Отправляю сообщения всем, чтобы подъезжали к моему дому часам к половине седьмого.

К семи часам подъехал Джексон. Он очень торопился, думал, что опоздал, но дома мы были втроем – мы со Стайлзом и Кора. А вот Дерека и Питера что-то задержало. И не позвонили. Сделаю им внушение, как только появятся. Что же касается Арджента, то кто не успел – тот опоздал.

Еще минут через десять подъехала полицейская машина. Из нее вышли Хейлы и, кто бы мог подумать, близнецы. А этим-то что тут надо? Неужели они решили задавать свои вопросы прямо сейчас? Ох не ко времени все это.

\- Питер, Дерек, - выхожу я вперед. – Вы опоздали, но вижу, что причина веская. Что им нужно?

\- Поговорить, - усмехается Питер. – Они были очень настойчивы.

\- Ну что же, господа альфы, прошу в дом, - отозвался я, сделав приглашающий жест. Кажется, я смутил их. – У нас найдется свободных полчаса, чтобы ответить на ваши вопросы.

\- Мы ждем кого-то еще? – поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Да, Крис Арджент изъявил желание присоединиться к нам в поисках и поимке дарака, - тот час же отозвался Стайлз. – Представляете, он мне ультиматум предъявил!

\- Хм, какой ответственный охотник, - фыркнул Питер.

\- Это его долг – защищать людей, - пояснил Стайлз. – Стаи защищают друиды, а людей – охотники. Таков порядок.

\- То-то Кейт так рвалась защищать людей, что… - начал было старший Хейл, но потом спохватился. – Впрочем, в семье не без урода.

\- Двух уродов, - поправил его Стайлз. – И хватит уже на улице болтать – пошли внутрь.  
Мы все дружно разместились в гостиной – благо место позволяло. Кора и Джексон неодобрительно поглядывали на близнецов, но действий никаких не предпринимали – рано было судить.

\- Слушай, Скотт, - поинтересовался вдруг Джекс. – А ты специально подгадываешь так, что твоя мама постоянно оказывает на дежурстве, когда мы тут волчьи посиделки устраиваем?

\- А тебе так не терпится пообщаться при ней?

\- Нет, - пожимает он плечами, а затем честно ответил. – Просто было бы очень интересно посмотреть, как ты станешь выкручиваться.

\- Хватит, - прервал нас Тсхат. – У нас, кажется, гости. Так о чем вы хотели спросить?

\- Кто вы, - разумеется, это был Эйдан – более решительный из близнецов. У меня скоро начнется аллергия на эти два слова.

\- Это не тот вопрос, на который мы станем отвечать, - заговорил Стайлз. – Вы пришли не за этим. Вы пришли узнать, как стать хозяевами самим себе, не так ли? Сначала, когда вы были омегами, вы решили, что обрели свободу, убив своего альфу, но потом обнаружилось, что это не так, да? Место вашего вожака занял Девкалион – и вы снова стали мальчиками на побегушках – несмотря на то, что сменили статус.

\- Откуда ты… - пробормотал Итан.

\- Это не важно, - прервал его Тсхат. – Важно другое. Теперь, когда ваш вожак мертв, вы все еще несвободны. Воля у вас появилась, а свободы как не было, так и нет. Это сидит глубоко в вас – стремление подчиняться более сильному. Это такая тлетворная сладость, от которой очень сложно отказаться. И вы пришли к нам, чтобы понять, каково это – обрести свободу, стать хозяевами самим себе. Я прав?

\- Да, - прошептал Итан. – Мы просим помощи.

\- Вы оба? – вовремя вклинился Питер. 

\- Оба, - подтвердил Эйдан.

\- Ну что же, - усмехнулся он. – В таком случае мы сначала разберемся с насущными делами, а потом и с вашей проблемой. У нас на сегодня есть кое-какие планы.

\- Мы можем пойти с вами, - заговорил Эйдан.

\- Вы останетесь здесь, - отрезал я. – У вас нет опыта командной работы. Я не спорю, что вы сильны, но этого мало. Дарак – не та проблема, разбираться с которой берут новичков.

\- Арджент приехал, - прервал меня Стайлз. – Собираемся и на выход. А вы, - посмотрел на близнецов. – Сидите тут и ждите. 

Те кивнули, не решаясь спорить. Ничего, ребятки, вы еще научитесь и спорить с нами, и высказывать свое мнение, и настаивать на нем – дайте только время.

Мы выходим. У дома стоит джип охотника – Крис облокотился на него и выжидательно смотрит на нас.

\- Ты опоздал, - кивнул я. 

\- Но все же приехал, - хмыкнул он. – И не с пустыми руками. 

\- Охотничьи игрушки? – усмехается Тсхат. – Предусмотрительно. Ни от чего нельзя зарекаться.

\- Именно, - соглашается Арджент. – Так и будем стоять?

С этими словами мы стали расходиться по машинам – Питер и я сели в джип охотника, а остальные Хейлы, Тсхат и Джекс - в камаро Дерека. 

 

***

 

Мы были на месте уже через полчаса. 

\- Выпейте это, - Стайлз достает пластиковую бутылку и протягивает ее Коре. – Тут зелье, которое поможет защититься от вредоносных элементов.

\- То самое? – интересуется Питер.

\- Ага, - кивает он. – Действует пару часов.

\- Что за зелье? – вклинился Крис. – Не слышал о таком.

\- Ты о многом не слышал, - заговариваю. – Любопытство свое удовлетворишь позже. А сейчас слушайте меня внимательно – я и Стайлз пойдем к ней, Крис и Питер, вы пойдете на крышу, а вы, - смотрю на Дерека, Кору и Джекса останетесь тут – следить за входом. Если она постарается уйти – действуйте по обстановке, но надеюсь, что этого не произойдет.

Они кивнули, соглашаясь – даже Арджент не стал спорить, что радует.

Что я еще мог сказать им? Предупреждать смысла нет – они и сами знают, насколько все это опасно, поэтому мы с другом развернулись и направились к темному друиду.

 

***

 

\- Добрый вечер, мисс Блэйк, - говорю, после того, как она открыла нам дверь. – Позволите нам войти?

\- Кто вы такие, и что вам нужно? – резко спрашивает она. Не будем пока пугать ее – нам ведь нужно договориться, не так ли?

\- Я – Скотт МакКол, а это мой друг Стайлз Стилински. Мы учащиеся средней школы. Мы можем поговорить внутри?

\- Проходите, - кивает он холодно, отходя немного в сторону.

Устроившись на диване в гостиной, мы ждем, пока она усядется напротив. В ее ауре клубится недоверие. Странно смотреть на кого-то искалеченного так же, как и мы – мне даже жаль ее немного. В отличие от нас, она умирала в одиночестве.

\- О чем вы хотели поговорить, молодые люди? – начинает она разговор первой.

\- Мы знаем о том, кто вы, - отвечает Стайлз. – Вы – друид, дарак. Вы были хранителем стаи Кали, пока она не убила вас.

Дженнифер вскакивает с места – не знаю чего больше в ее взгляде – растерянности, злости или боли. 

\- Прошу, выслушайте нас, - Тсхат выставляет вперед руки. 

\- Вы – оборотни! – шипит она. – Что вам от меня нужно? Убить? Вас послал Он?

\- Нет, мисс Блэйк, - отзывается Стайлз. – Если вы имеете в виду Девкалиона, то он мертв. Мы пришли сюда по своей воле.

\- Как это произошло и что вам от меня нужно? – присаживается она на место.

\- Его убил Скотт. Что же до нас, то мы хотим предложить обмен, - заговаривает Тсхат. – Кали у нас. Вы можете забрать ее.

\- Что в обмен?

\- Вы уйдете из этого города и никогда – никогда не вернетесь обратно. Нам нет дела до нее, но убивать в нашем городе мы не позволим.

\- Кого убивать? Я никого не убивала, - выдает она, вскидывая голову.

\- Убивали. Трое девственников – это ваша работа. Вы собирали силу, чтобы отомстить стае альф, но теперь в этом нет необходимости. Забирайте Кали и уходите.

\- У вас нет доказательств, - усмехается Блэйк. 

\- Нам они не нужны, Дженнифер. Или, может, мне стоит называть вас Джулией Бэккари? – протянул Стайлз. – И не спрашивайте, откуда мы знаем – мы не ответим. 

\- И вы не хотите моей смерти? – недоверчиво интересуется она. – Я вам не верю!

\- Верить нам вы и не обязаны, но все же мы говорим правду, - отвечает Тсхат. – Нам не выгодно, чтобы на нашей территории умирали люди – это может привлечь к нам нежелательное внимание. И к вам тоже. Давайте поступим, как разумные люди – вы заберете ту, которая искалечила вас, и просто уйдете. Это выгодно нам всем.

\- Вы - альфы, - осклабилась она. – Откуда мне знать, что вы не убьете меня, как только я заберу ее жизнь?

\- Все просто, - отзываюсь. – Нас совершенно не волнует судьба Кали. Нас волнует спокойствие в нашем городе. Вряд ли наша жизнь станет спокойнее, если мы решим воевать с дараком. Согласитесь – худой мир, лучше доброй драки.

\- Я подумаю, - кивает она. – А сейчас уходите.

\- Приятно было пообщаться с вами, мисс Блэйк, - отозвался Тсхат. – Доброго вечера.

Ну что же, разговор прошел успешно, осталось только дождаться, что он нам принесет.

***

 

\- Как прошло? – наседает на нас Дерек.

\- Всё дома, - хмурится Стайлз. 

Я знаю, что ему сейчас хреново, как и мне – нелегко дается скрывать собственную магию перед тем, кто способен ее видеть. Это отнимает массу сил и энергии, что не способствует нормальному самочувствию.

Домой мы приехали еще быстрее, чем ехали туда. Видимо, наших спутников очень беспокоил приступ любопытства.

\- Так что там у вас произошло? – спросил Питер, протягивая мне стакан с виски.  
Пришлось рассказать – все и без утайки. По мере того, как говорил Стайлз, выражение лиц присутствующих менялись – от вежливого и не очень любопытства до откровенной злости.

\- Так вы решили ее отпустить? – разочарованно проговорил Крис.

\- Нет, - я устало потер лоб, а потом затянулся сигаретой. Неужели, они нас не слушали? – Никто не станет ее отпускать, Кристиан. Просто потому, что она не захочет уйти. Она ведь ненавидит нас – всех. Дарак, это не просто слово. Эта женщина изменилась не только снаружи, но и внутри – если бы ты мог видеть ее ауру, охотник. Она никогда не остановится. 

\- Но мы не можем игнорировать закон, - подхватил Стайлз. – Мы не можем ударить первыми. В данном случае, мы можем только защищаться. Поэтому будем ждать, пока она не выступит против нас. Мы дали ей возможность – указали на Кали. Теперь она точно придет за ней – не сможет не прийти. А мы будем ждать.

\- Мы со Стайлзом постараемся ограничить ее силу, или же навесить следящее проклятье, - добавил я. – Так мы сможем купировать ее действия. Но это нужно сделать незаметно для нее – пока она будет убивать Кали.

\- Вы так спокойно говорите об убийстве, - поразился Крис. – Кали ведь одна из вас!

\- Чем-то приходится жертвовать, мистер Арджент, - горько усмехается Стайлз. – Это принцип меньшего зла. Мы никому не позволим превратить наш город в поле битвы. 

\- Вы не похожи на подростков, - задумчиво проговорил он. 

\- Ты много не знаешь, охотник, - проговорил Стайлз. – Но откровенничать с тобой мы не станем. Хватит с тебя и того, что ты уже знаешь. Думаю, мисс Блэйк свяжется с нами на днях. До этого времени мы можем лишь ждать.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать, после того, как ситуация разрешится? – поинтересовался Арджент.

\- Если в общем – жить, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – И не беспокойтесь – убивать направо и налево мы не станем. Нам не меньше вашего важен статус-кво. Ритуальными убийствами и так уже заинтересовались федералы – если не решить проблему, все станет куда хуже.

\- Кстати о федералах, - вклинился Питер. – Они уже начали работать – затребовали всю документацию по убийствам, а также устроили проверку. И больше всех усердствует один небезызвестный вам персонаж.

\- Он копает под шерифа? – чертов МакКол! И что ему не сидится в Л.А.? 

\- У меня создалось именно такое впечатление - недолюбливает он Стилински, - кивнул Хейл. – А еще он хотел кое с кем повидаться.

\- Ну что же, пусть повидается, - зло усмехаюсь я. Будет на ком оторваться. – Я буду рад встретиться с дорогим родителем. Мне есть, что сказать ему!

\- Надеюсь, мне потом не придется помогать тебе прятать труп, - фыркнул Питер.

\- Если я возьмусь за него всерьез, то прятать будет нечего, - холодно бросил я. – Вы что-то хотели спросить, Кристиан?

\- Твой отец – федеральный агент? И всерьез хочешь его смерти?

\- Если попытается влезть не в свое дело – получит урок на всю оставшуюся жизнь, которая будет полна боли и страданий, - осклабился я. От чего-то время излечить не способно – например, от ненависти. А моя резкая неприязнь к Кайлу МакКолу пережила даже Тайриан.

\- Он так плох? – спрашивает Крис, и в голосе его слышится изрядная доля скепсиса. Интересно, а ему-то какое дело? Своего батюшку вспомнил?

\- Он просто идиот, который искренне полагает себя самым умным и прозорливым, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я имел неудовольствие общаться с этим человеком – и поверьте, не горю желанием переживать его снова. 

\- А что насчет дарака? – спрашивает он. – Мне снова установить за ней слежку?

\- Это не будет лишним, но слежка должна быть ненавязчивой. Дженнифер подозревает, что за ней наблюдают, но пусть это останется подозрением. Мы, к сожалению, слишком заняты в школе, чтобы наблюдать непосредственно. 

\- Отлично, - кивает Арджент и встает. – В таком случае, мне следует распорядиться немедленно. До связи. И не нужно меня провожать – где выход, я знаю.

С этими словами он ушел. В гостиной же повисла тишина – какое-то странное, вязкое ощущение – недосказанность, недоверие и осуждение.

\- Как-то это все непонятно, - вздыхает Джексон. – Какой закон? Почему мы не можем просто убить ее? Девкалиона же вы убили!

\- Все дело в том, Джекс, что те, кого мы убили, были оборотнями. Это, своего рода, наше внутреннее дело. А Дженнифер – человек, друид, пусть и темный. Ты знаешь, почему появились охотники? Они – защищают людей от нас, да и вообще, от любой нечисти. И именно поэтому мы, оборотни не мстим тем охотникам, которые просто выполняют свой долг – уничтожают тех из нас, кто начинает убивать людей. Они уже не оборотни - выблядки. По-хорошему, мы сами должны разбираться с этой проблемой, но мы не всегда успеваем, - терпеливо поясняет Стайлз.

\- Так и было, - продолжает за него Питер. – Когда стая большая и сильная, оборотни сами заботятся о выродках. Талия строго следила за этим, когда была альфой. Мне вот только интересно, откуда вы об этом знаете? – протянул он и в упор посмотрел на меня.

\- Сердце Девкалиона, - нехотя отзываюсь. Пояснять не хочется, но придется. – Я ведь лично убил его – а я альфа. Все, что знал он – теперь знаю я. 

\- И что, каждый так сможет? – поинтересовался Дерек настороженно. Но кроме интереса я улавливаю и нотки брезгливости.

\- Попробуй, если тебе так хочется свихнуться, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Ты хоть представляешь себе весь тот массив информации, который приходится адаптировать? Поэтому, чтобы просто забрать силу, нужно порвать альфе глотку.

\- МакКол не похож на слюнявого идиота, - скривился Дерек, а затем добавил совсем тихо. – Только на психа.

\- Это потому что я заблокировал его память – мне еще дорог мой рассудок. Как только все станет более или менее спокойно, начну разбираться с этим наследством. Майкл Уорчайлд знал слишком много – я не мог позволить информации пройти мимо нас. У нас итак слишком мало опыта и знаний именно о нормальной жизни оборотней. Ты, Питер, хоть и рожденный оборотень, но официально альфой стал недавно, а у нас с Тсхатом слишком специфический опыт. 

\- А как ты узнал все это, если заблокировал память? – подалась вперед Кора.

\- В моей памяти копался Стайлз, - пожал я плечами. – Ты знаешь, каково это, Питер.

\- Это опасно, - хмыкнул он. – Но вас, видимо, это не касается.

\- Чем-то приходится жертвовать, - повторил я. – Мне вот интересно, стая, что мы будем делась с близнецами, которые сейчас сидят в моей комнате и увлеченно нас слушают, - и посмотрел при этом на Питера.

\- Можно взять их под протекторат, - задумчиво проговорил он. – Это не будет значить, что они станут частью стаи. Такое практиковалось раньше – молодые стаи иногда присоединялись к устоявшимся стаям, чтобы получить знания. Это и называется протекторат – они получают защиту, знания, а в случае конфликта, принимают сторону стаи-протектора. 

\- Хорошая традиция, - тихо проговорил Стайлз. – Я об этом не слышал. Так и сделаем! Кто - за? – полушутливо поинтересовался он.

\- Что, демократию развести решили? – смеется Питер.

\- О да! Мы же американцы? Американцы! Значит, будем демократами, - подхватывает Тсхат.  
Кажется, мой друг пришел в себя – вот и шутит уже. А вот у меня все не так радужно – блокировка памяти отняла немало сил, а еще пришлось прятаться от дарака. Сейчас моя голова мне самому напоминает огромный котел, в котором перекатывает ртуть, а каждый звук, буквально, высверливает мозг. Ох, порвал бы всех на мелкие клочки, лишь бы заткнулись! Но Тсхату это не понравится, поэтому буду сидеть и делать вид, что все нормально. Нет, разумеется, убивать бы их я не стал, но вот припугнуть, чтоб заткнулись – этого хочется. Как было бы приятно ощутить их страх – такой горьковато-пряный и обволакивающий. Обратиться, схватить этого мальчишку за горло и сжимать до тех пор, пока он не начнет задыхаться, пока не станет беспомощным, как ребенок. Потом провести когтями по коже на груди, оставляя алые борозды, впиться пальцами в теплую плоть, немного пошевелить рукой, наматывая на нее сизые внутренности и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть, как жизнь постепенно покидает это красивое тело, и видеть свое отражение в желтых глазах. 

\- ….отт! – послышалось откуда-то издалека, перекрывая столь заманчивые картинки. – СКОТТ! Мать твою, Градар – очнись!

 

***

 

\- Какая демократия, Стилински? – выгибает бровь Питер, прихлебывая виски из пузатого стакана. – В стае нет места демократии. 

\- Что: «Командир сказал «хорек» и никаких «сусликов»? – усмехнулся он. – Нас слишком много альф на одну стаю – вот и приходится выкручиваться.

Вдруг Тсхат обратил внимание на своего друга, который расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. И он был слишком спокоен и безмятежен – даже улыбался. Стайлз бы обрадовался этому обстоятельству, если бы не одно «но». ТАКОЙ улыбки у Скотта он не видел уже давно, да и не принадлежала она человеку по имени «Скотт МакКол», она принадлежала Градару Яростному. Именно так он улыбался там, в Тайриане, когда уходил в битву – единственный из военноначальников, который сам водил воинов в бой. Яростный всегда наслаждался битвой, смертью врагов – этого требовала его сущность. Не волчья, черномагическая. Сам Тсхат был в большей мере ведуном, а не магом – целительство, вычислительная ритуалистика, зелья. А вот Градар – боевой черный маг.

И сейчас его определенно повело – слишком много энергии потратил. Главное теперь – привести его в чувство, иначе может случиться страшное.

Когда они только прошли через магическую инициацию, Скотт долго не мог привыкнуть к новой части своей личности, которой была необходима кровь. Сначала он пытался подавить это, но потом не выдержал и сорвался. В ту ночь погибла служанка – страшно погибла. С тех пор Градар решил во что бы то ни стало обуздать свою силу – научиться ей управлять. И он смог.

Как же так получилось, что его контроль дал трещину именно сейчас? Его необходимо было срочно привести в чувство.

\- Скотт. Ей, Скотт! Очнись, друг! Скотт! СКОТТ! Мать твою, Градар – очнись!

Но это не подействовало. Тогда он просто резко хлестнул друга по лицу.

\- Арт’ол, Градар! Мирлу’ий та кор’т а та’йи ту! Арт’ол!* – уже кричал Стайлз. (Очнись, Градар! Я не хочу убивать тебя! Очнись!)

Недоуменно смотрела на него стая, силясь понять, кто же происходит. На крики прибежали близнецы – они тоже застыли, не в силах что-либо сделать.

Тсхат сжал руками голову Скотта и постарался установить зрительный контакт. Может, еще не поздно.

\- Ну же, Скотти, очнись, друг! Смотри на меня – только на меня! – бормотал он. – Ты дома, друг, в стае. Над нами синее небо! Вспомни, Скотт! Ну же, очнись! Я же знаю, что ты можешь – можешь преодолеть это. Ты уже сделал это однажды, значит, сможешь снова! Борись! Эти желания – не твои! Ты же другой! Ты – мой друг! Очнись, Скотти! Очнись.

\- Не вопи, Тсхат, - прохрипел МакКол, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд. – Я и в первый раз тебя услышал. У меня сейчас голова лопнет!

\- Хвала богам! – прошептал он. – Помогите мне отнести его наверх!

 

***

 

Стая и близнецы сидели в гостиной и молча смотрели на Стилински, который задумчиво смотрел в одну точку, по обыкновению, переплетя пальцы. 

\- Может, ты объяснишь, что сейчас произошло? – наконец заговорил Питер.

\- Магическое истощение, - нехотя отозвался Стайлз. – Отоспится, и все будет в порядке.

\- Что-то слабо верится, - хмыкнул Дерек.

\- Он сможет восстановить баланс? – тихо спросил Джексон. Он точно знал, что произошло с альфой.

\- Сможет, - кивнул Стайлз. – Мы ведь рядом. 

\- Какой баланс? – ухватился за фразу старший Хейл. – О чем вы говорите?

\- Это долгая история, - нахмурился Тсхат. – Но если вкратце, то в человеке – маге, - поправил себя Стилински, - циркулирует энергия. Это, конечно, очень утрировано, но суть ухватывает. Так вот, когда мы инициировались, то получили силу. Моя сила – созидающая. Я – целитель. Я принял эту силу и слился с ней. А вот Градар – черный маг. Он так и не принял этого. В нем, как бы это поточнее выразиться, две сущности – Скотт МакКол – человек, оборотень, альфа, сын и друг, но есть и другой – Градар Яростный. Эта сущность – темная. А теперь представьте такую картину – в одном теле находятся два источника – темный и светлый. И когда энергии в одном из них становится меньше…

\- Вторая сущность берет вверх, - закончил за него Питер. – А что нужно, чтобы… уравновесить эти сущности?

\- Избавиться от излишков, разумеется, - уголок рта дернулся в намеке на ухмылку.

\- И как это сделать? – холодно поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Темная энергия деструктивна, - отозвался Тсхат. – Ему необходимо разрушать. Или убивать.


	9. Chapter 9

«Ему необходимо разрушать. Или убивать».

 

\- То есть как это, убивать? – вскинулся Дерек.

\- Можно и по другому, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Объем энергии можно восполнить с помощью сексуального контакта. Но вот незадача – Скотт ни с кем не встречается, да и пары у него нет. Значит, придется дать ему то, что нужно.

\- Позволить ему кого-нибудь убить?! – неверяще воскликнул Дерек.

\- Нет, он просто должен уничтожать – выполнять свое предназначение, - тихо проговорил Джексон. – Может, пожертвуете развалинами своего дома? Они все равно едва держатся.

\- И этого ему хватит? – засомневался Питер.

\- Если он использует магию, то, может, и хватит, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – А я прикрою, чтобы в ментале не засветиться.

\- Такое с ним раньше случалось? – подала голос Кора.

\- Один раз. Но Ак’атуан воевал почти все время – у него не было недостатка в разрядке. Здесь – другое дело. Он уже несколько недель использует только собственную энергию. Разумеется, смерть альф помогла, но поддержание щита требует больших усилий от скрывающего магию. 

\- Как все сложно, - пробормотала Кора.

\- А жизнь и не бывает простой, - проговорил Тсхат, устало поглядывая на свою пару. – Жизнь – это компромисс, когда никто не получает то, что хочет, но вынужден делать вид, что доволен.

Они долго еще говорили – и о Тайриане, и о близнецах, которые сидели молча и в недоумении хлопали глазами, и о дальнейших планах, а в комнате наверху набирался сил великий черный маг Ак’атуана.

 

***

 

\- Что за собрание? – поинтересовался Скотт, зайдя на кухню. Там сидела вся стая. – Вы что, всю ночь тут просидели?

\- Да, обсуждали твою манию, - язвительно отозвался Дерек. – И последствия для нас.

\- И что надумали? – усмехается он.

\- Можешь уничтожить наш сгоревший дом, - покровительственно объявила Кора. – Он все равно…

\- Я понял, благодарю, - сухо бросил МакКол. – Через десять минут буду готов, - и посмотрел на друга, а затем, развернувшись, вышел.

\- Мы будем к полудню. Свой телефон я оставлю тебе, - протягивает его Питеру. – Будет звонить Арджент и, может быть, дарак, - если что нужно, звоните на номер Скотта.

\- Это не опасно? – тихо спросила Кора, пряча руки в карманы.

\- Не больше, чем обычно, - отмахивается Стайлз, но уверенности в его голосе слышится мало.

 

***

 

\- Ты должен был сказать мне, - укорил друга Стайлз. 

\- В этом не было смысла, - отозвался Скотт. – Что-то изменилось – я должен был проверить. 

\- И что ты узнал? – он смотрел вперед, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. На Градара смотреть не хотелось. Тсхат словно вернулся в прошлое, когда приходилось вытаскивать МакКола из неприятностей, в которые тот влезал с завидным постоянством. Стайлз знал, что приводило Скотта в гущу событий, но боялся себе в этом признаться – слишком страшно было снова оставаться одному. Потому что Градар увлеченно искал смерти. Вот только она, почему-то, раз за разом обходила его стороной.

\- В этом мире очень сложно… дышать, - выдохнул МакКол. – Он давит на меня. Я не хочу врать тебе - с каждым днем я все больше ощущаю близость Тайриана. Кажется, я понимаю, каким образом мы попали в красный мир.

\- Выкладывай, - стиснув зубы, хмуро отозвался Стайлз.

\- Мы ведь не ошиблись – дестабилизация энергетического поля вызвана неумелыми действиями дарака. Человеческие жертвоприношения – это сильно, сильнее всего. Ведь кровь – это жизнь. В нашем прошлом дарак принесла больше жертв, дестабилизация вышла на уровень неконтролируемых пространственно-временных флуктуаций.

\- И мы угодили в зону воздействия, - кивает Стайлз. – Вполне вероятно. Ты поэтому хочешь убить ее?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я этого хочу! – прошипел Скотт. – Из-за этой твари мы оказались ТАМ! Из-за нее мы умирали!

\- Но мы живы, - добавляет Тсхат тихо. – И мы спасли Джекса и Кору.

\- Только это и остановило меня, - вздохнул Скотт. – Иначе, я бы просто наплевал на закон. Эта двойственность убивает меня – мне жаль эту суку, я понимаю ее, но то, что мы пережили… я не прощу ей, никогда! И не имеет значения, что в этом времени этого еще не случилось!

\- Успокойся, - снова хмурится Стайлз. – До дома Хейлов осталось недолго – потерпи. Там ты сможешь развернуться – а я прикрою.

\- Как и всегда, брат, – болезненная улыбка кривит губы.

\- Как и всегда.

***

За те полдня, что альфы отсутствовали, ничего экстраординарного не произошло. Даже Арджент не звонил – видимо, Дженнифер сидела дома безвылазно. 

Утром пришлось ехать на работу – как бы Питер ни хотел остаться дома. Слишком уж специфической была компания - общение с агентом МакКолом не вызывало ничего, кроме резкого желания приложить того о ближайшую стену. Он уже не раз задавался вопросом, как Мелисса терпела его столько времени? Как она вообще вышла за него замуж?!

И вот новый день – и снова одно и то же: принесите то, поясните это, уточните показания, отправьте это на экспертизу, хотя результат прежней подшит в дело. И так далее по расписанию.

Мысли постепенно свернули в сторону молодых альф. Старого обгоревшего дома жаль не было, но сказанное Стайлзом вызывало опасения. Если верить словам Стилински, то Скотт – бомба замедленного действия. Питер не осуждал – ни одного из них, потому что жизнь каждого учит по-своему. На их месте мог оказаться любой, и то, что эти двое выжили и вернулись заслуживало, как минимум, уважения. Хейл сочувствовал им, но не жалел – таких, как эти двое, жалость унижает. 

А еще, Питер ценил то, что они сделали для него и его семьи. Несмотря на всю свою циничность и тягу к манипуляциям, он все же любил племянников. 

Сначала он хотел просто использовать альф в своих целях, а потом – как масть пойдет. Ситуация усложнилась, когда он решил, что его парой будет Мелисса – мать Скотта. Это ставило его бывшего бету в ранг приемного родича, сына, если хотите. А Стайлз вообще был своим – и по ощущениям, и по размышлениям. 

Скотт. Градар Яростный. Альфа. Маг. Убийца. Он вызывал самые противоречивые чувства – от страха и ненависти, до сочувствия и желания помочь. Старик, видевший смерть, живший ей, полюбивший ее, но в то же время мальчишка, желающий спасти всех, до кого можно дотянуться. С усмешкой Питер наблюдал за тем, как Градар опекает Джексона и его компанию. Он видел, как тот старается исправить ошибки своего прошлого и не мешал.

Стайлз был другим, он чем-то напоминал Питеру его самого – не полностью, разумеется, лишь некоторыми чертами, особо им ценимыми. Например, способностью знать то, что необходимо и пользоваться этим – быть в нужном месте в нужное время.

\- Мистер Хейл, - чей-то голос прервал его размышления. – Мне нужны все вещественные доказательства…

\- Они уже в кабинете шерифа, агент МакКол, - с готовностью отозвался Питер, пряча за приветливой улыбкой волчий оскал. – Вместе с протоколами допросов.

\- Кхм, хорошо, - замялся Кайл МакКол. – Тогда принесите мне кофе, - и, скривившись, удалился.

\- Не обращай внимания, - из-за угла вывернул шериф Стилински. – Он все еще ревнует Мелиссу. Чертов собственник!

\- Знаю, Марк, но он просто непереносим! – вздохнул Питер. – И как она его терпела?

\- С трудом, - усмехнулся шериф. – Они ссорились постоянно.

\- Да, мне Скотт рассказывал, - кивает Хейл.

\- Вы с ним хорошо поладили, - он опирается плечом о дверной косяк. – Я даже не ожидал. Стайлз рассказал, что у вас сложились неплохие отношения.

\- Смею надеяться, - скептически хмыкает Питер. – Твой сын больше не прослушивает полицейскую волну?

\- Говорит, что нет, - смеется Марк. – Но мне плохо в это верится. Просто он стал лучше это скрывать!

\- Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься, - как-то неуверенно выговаривает Хейл. – Стайлз и Скотт теперь почти все время зависают у нас – одни или с новыми друзьями. Наверняка, теперь у них немного другие интересы. 

\- Кстати о друзьях, - спохватился Стилински. – Стайлз говорил, что с кем-то встречается. Случайно не с твоей племянницей Корой?

\- Ну, я бы выбрал немного другое слово, - усмехнулся Питер. – На мой взгляд, они только готовятся к этому. 

\- Шестнадцать лет – это возраст, когда все кажется невероятно серьезным – и проблемы и чувства и все прочее, - вздыхает шериф. – Дети так быстро растут.

\- Ага, - кивает Хейл. – Особенно чужие. 

\- Пока они маленькие – и проблемы у них маленькие, а вот когда они вырастают… приходится ловить их: в лесу ночью, у вашего старого дома, в школе… Я иной раз не знаю, что еще выкинет этот ребенок.

\- Знаешь, Марк, в последнее время и Скотт, и Стайлз стали более серьезными, - поделился Питер. – Может, теперь все изменится?

\- Сильно сомневаюсь, - закатывает глаза шериф. – Но надежды не теряю.

\- Шериф Стилински! У меня к вам несколько вопросов относительно…

Их дружескую беседу прервал федеральный агент, который сейчас сверял список с, имеющимися в распоряжении, вещественными доказательствами. И что им все неймется-то, а?

 

***

 

Под вечер позвонила Дженнифер Блэйк. 

\- И что она сказала? – поинтересовалась Кора.

\- Она согласна на наши условия, - задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. – Но нужно быть готовым к худшему – у меня плохое предчувствие.

\- Звонил Крис, - сообщил Питер. – Блэйк из дома не выходила.

\- Я звонил Дитону, - поделился Скотт. – Он не отвечает. А сегодня в школе не было Морелл. Они что-то задумали. И меня это тревожит.

\- Тебя всё тревожит, - проворчал Дерек. 

\- Помолчи, - скривился Питер. Ему уже начинало надоедать странное отношение племянника к альфе. – Какие мысли насчет друидов?

\- Никаких, - отозвался Стайлз. – Они могли просто залечь на дно. А могли что-нибудь придумать – я не предсказатель. Скотти, что ты увидел в их ауре?

\- Они – непредсказуемый фактор, - нехотя проговорил МакКол. – Алан и его сестра в некотором роде, антагонисты. Но страх может перевесить здравый смысл. Ждать можно всего.

\- Так нечего было их пугать! – рыкнул младший Хейл.

\- Я не пугал, как ты изящно выразился, - скривился Скотт. – Я лишь обозначил наши позиции. А что мы будем с ними делать – покажет время и их собственный выбор. Но нужно быть внимательнее. Когда Блэйк назначила встречу?

\- Завтра в полночь, - хмыкнул Стилински. – У нее какая-то нездоровая тяга к драматическим эффектам. Хотя, те, кто шляются ночью, вызывают куда больше подозрений, нежели те, кто выходит из дома днем. Место встречи – у неметона. 

\- Какая похвальная приверженность традициям, - фыркнул Скотт. – К этому времени нам нужно будет забрать Кали из склепа и доставить ее туда. Тсхат, свяжись с Крисом, пусть готовятся патрулировать завтра ночью. А вам двоим, - он обернулся к Хейлам, - нужно будет, не вызывая подозрений, освободиться от работы. И лучше, если федералы будут к этому времени очень заняты.

\- И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? – сложил руки на груди Дерек. – Пожар в участке устроить?

\- Я в тебя верю – ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - дружелюбно оскалился Скотт. – И хватит меня перебивать. Если нечего предложить – помолчи, будь добр! Дальше – Стайлз останется завтра дома – приготовит кое-что для нас. Джексон, я хочу чтобы ты и Кора не вмешивались.

\- Ты не веришь мне?! – возмутился Уиттмор.

\- Верю, но у меня плохое предчувствие, - устало проговорил МакКол. – Вы будете патрулировать вместе с охотниками. А ты, Дерек, завтра выяснишь, что же произошло с нашим добрым друидом мистером Дитоном. Всю связь держим через Стайлза. И да, Дерек, если друиды и впрямь что-то затевают – не вмешивайся ни в коем случае – просто сообщи нам и присоединяйся к Джексу и Коре.

В ответ на его слова, Дерек только демонстративно отвернулся, незначительно кивнув – дал понять, что услышал. Питер только головой покачал – ну что с этим мальчишкой делать?

 

***

 

Питер с ног сбился, путая документы и перетасовывая свидетельские показания, результаты экспертиз и протоколы освидетельствования. Благо, успел договориться с шерифом – чтоб и его и Дерека отпустили сегодня в десять. Маркус Стилински только понимающе усмехнулся и разрешил взять денек отдыха.

Жаль было собственной работы, но что ни сделаешь ради благого дела. Хотя, признаться, мысль о том, как Кайл МакКол будет рыться в коробках в поисках нужного документа, приятно грела душу.

Не забыл он и Мелиссе позвонить – отпросил Скотта на ночь. Пришлось соврать, что они стараются наладить отношения при помощи совместного времяпрепровождения. Градар ему подыграл, сказав матери, что лучше будет свои подростковые проблемы обсуждать с Питером, нежели с отцом. Мелисса возражать не стала – ее порадовало такое стремление ее мужчин поладить. Да и о распавшемся браке она уже не горевала.

Джексон весь день старался собраться с мыслями – это было его первое взрослое дело. И пусть роль его была невелика, но он не хотел неприятностей ни для себя, ни для стаи. Пусть альфы и тренировали его, но чего греха тать – волновался. Это не осталось незамеченным его друзьями.

Эрика тревожно улыбалась, заглядывая ему в глаза и стараясь понять, что тревожит ее парня. Айзек с самого утра ходи хмурый и нервно прикусывал губы. Он был уверен, что Джексон что-то скрывает – и это что-то связано с МакКолом и Стилински, с которыми тот тесно общался в последнее время. Денни и Бойд тоже не остались в стороне. К концу дня все они дружно окружили Джекса на стоянке и потребовали ответа. Уиттмор не стал отнекиваться – сказал только, что у него некоторые проблемы и потом – когда-нибудь, он им все расскажет. Разумеется, этот ответ никого не удовлетворил, но довольствоваться пришлось малым. 

Руки друзей на плечах, мягкий бок любимой девушки, нежно прижимающийся к нему, добрые слова и вера – это стоило всего - и боли, и крови, и страха. Чувствуя поддержку, Джексон думал о том, каким он был раньше, о том, что он никогда бы не испытал ничего подобного, оставаясь никчемным засранцем. 

Стайлз целый день потратил на то, чтобы приготовиться к встрече. Закон не позволял нанести упреждающий удар – оборотни не нападают на людей из удовольствия – только для защиты. Это очень ограничило выбор заклинаний – ему пришлось отказаться от всех тех чудных проклятий, которыми они пользовались в Тайриане. Но этот мир был – их. Здесь нельзя было плевать на правила, а поэтому приходилось искать иные пути. 

Ранее, когда они помогали Хейлам, ситуация была чуть иной – Тсхат и Градар выступили как орудие мести. Сейчас у них такого права не было. Как и права на ошибку. Скотт и так серьезно подставился, когда колдовал над Джексоном. И пусть результат был ошеломительным, но случить что с Уиттмором, Скотту пришлось бы расплачиваться своей жизнью. 

Потому что никакая сила не дается просто так – за все надо платить. И чем больше у тебя силы, тем больше ограничений это накладывает. А альфы были очень сильны.

Стайлзу было жаль своего друга. Скотт ведь никогда не верил, что они смогут вернуться домой, поэтому и проживал каждый день, как последний. Хотя стремление к смерти трудно назвать полноценной жизнью. Это то, что отличало их друг от друга – Тсхат даже после всего того, что произошло, смог жить, а не выживать и существовать. Градар ненавидел красный мир – всеми фибрами души, и единственное, что держало его и не давало пойти вразнос – это его друг и брат. И теперь, когда они вернулись, Скотт не смог жить – он просто этого не умел.

Стайлз был рад, когда Градар взялся за Хейлов и Джекса, когда сказал, что ему небезразлична судьба родного города, когда постарался научиться жить. Но, как оказалось, это не так. Все это время Скотт стремился только к покою – и увлеченно убирал с дороги тех, кто ему в этом мешал. Каждое действие его было направлено на это – он снова стремился лишь к существованию. 

Но Земля – не Тайриан. Земля – это дом. Нельзя жечь свой собственный дом в надежде, что это станет еще одной ступенькой к обретению долгожданного покоя!   
Перебирая в уме все события недавнего прошлого, Стайлз старался понять, что же пошло не так. Может, все дело в магии Яростного? Черными магами не становятся просто так – для этого должна быть предрасположенность. И у Скотта она была – собственно, как и у Тсхата. Вот только Стайлз в свое время сделал иной выбор, стал целителем. 

Раньше Тсхат не особо задумывался над вопросом выбора магической направленности – у друга почти не случалось проблем и промашек, если не считать той служанки. Да и не жаль было тех, кто жил в красном мире – одним больше, одним меньше – кто заметит? 

Руки привычно смешивали травы, рисовали магические знаки, а разум, никогда не отдыхающий, просчитывал возможные варианты событий. И все выводы сводились к тому, что в этот раз они так просто не отделаются – было у Стайлза такое зверское ощущение. Но отступать уже поздно – да и не привыкли они бросать дело на полпути. 

 

***

 

Закрываю глаза и вижу разрушенный до основания дом – он лежит передо мной в руинах. Я не пожалел силы, чтобы не оставить тут и камня на камне. Стало немного легче, но не слишком.

Не знаю, что со мной происходит – словно туман окутывает разум. Все время кажется, что я что-то упустил, где-то недоглядел. Похоже, я слишком сильно связан в Тайрианом – меня часто теперь преследуют видения прошлой жизни. Чертов дарак! Чертово все! Теперь и не скажешь, что стало началом, что повело за собой все эти события – одержимость Девкалиона, убийство Джулии Бэккари, становление дарака, жертвы. Может, во всем виноват Джерард, но и его ненависть имеет под собой основания – даже если я об этом не знаю. А, может, дело в том, что никто из нас не умеет прощать? Никто из нас не может отпустить свою ненависть – и она сплетается в саваны для гроба каждого из нас. 

А могу ли я простить? Вряд ли. Слишком уж долго я был тем, кто я есть – существом, похоронившим жалость и совесть. Замкнутый круг – я не прощаю, меня не прощают. И так будет всегда – до тех пор, пока люди не станут иными. Жаль, я этого уже не увижу.  
Ну вот – опять приходят на ум странные мысли, когда нужно думать о деле. 

Дженнифер Блэйк. О ней я, почему-то, беспокоился меньше всего. Куда больше меня занимал вопрос о друидах. Слишком уж Морелл себе на уме, и Алан вряд ли сможет повлиять на сестру. Что они предпримут? 

Достаю сигареты, щелкаю зажигалкой и затягиваюсь ядовитым дымом. Уже поздний вечер, до встречи остается не так много времени.

Докуриваю и захожу в дом – пора выдвигать на исходные.

 

***

 

Как и было оговорено, в лес вышли охотники в сопровождении двух бет – Джексона и Коры. Разумеется, Крис был с ними – с некоторых пор он стал заправлять всем в клане, и даже его супруга с этим согласилась. Видимо, устала от ответственности.

Молодые волки тревожно переглядывались. Им было немного неуютно среди охотников. 

Арджент разбил своих людей на три группы, и они направились к неметону, постоянно поддерживая связь друг с другом. Сам же Крис докладывался Тсхату о выходе на позиции.

Стайлз, Питер и Скотт тем временем побывали на городском кладбище. Кали выглядела больной и словно бы, погасшей. Она знала, что умрет сегодня. Было ли ей все равно, непонятно, потому что говорить она не стала ни с кем – лишь нервно вскинула голову, собирая остатки гордости.

\- Дерек не звонил? – спрашивает Скотт тихо. 

\- Нет, - отзывается Питер, ведущий машину. – Самоуверенный мальчишка!

\- Не отвлекайся от дороги, - отмахивается МакКол. – Там видно будет, насколько это оправдано.

\- Снова предчувствие? – хмыкнул Хейл.

\- Помолчи, будь добр, - скривился Скотт. – Не то место и момент, чтобы пикироваться.

 

***

 

Давно мне не было так мерзко – никак не могу сосредоточится. Надеюсь, у Тсхата дела обстоят лучше. 

Украдкой поглядываю на Кали – она отрешенно смотрит в окно, и, кажется, даже не дышит. Но в своей судьбе виновата она сама – и теперь настало время платить по счетам. И взыскивать с нее будет дарак. Ну а потом… потом не станет и темного друида.

Арджент снова связался со Стайлзом – они подходят к назначенному месту. Лес – хорошее место, чтобы прятаться. Думаю, охотникам не составит труда рассредоточится так, чтобы контролировать нужную территорию. 

Остаток пути мы проходим пешком – машинам не проехать по лесным колдобинам. Пока мы шли, я чувствовал Джекса и Кору неподалеку, а также нескольких охотников – они конвоировали нас. Будь я тем же шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, мне было бы обидно от такого недоверия. Но я не мальчишка больше, хоть и выгляжу так – и я точно знаю, что никакая помощь не бывает лишней, как и предосторожность. Как ни крути, а Кали все еще остается альфой.

Минут через пятнадцать мы вышли на поляну, в центре которой, словно бельмо на глазу, красовался необъятный пень. 

Мрачный пейзаж, ничего не скажешь – блеклый песок скрипит под ногами, чахлые деревца тянут изломанные ветви к равнодушному небу, а лес, словно живое существо, не хочет подходить к огромному спилу – сторонится его.

Стайлз посмотрел на часы и ухмыльнулся - полночь без двадцати. Ждать осталось недолго.

 

***

 

Дженнифер шла через лес не таясь – как хозяйка положения, гордая и независимая. Разумеется, она уже знала, что в лесу охотники, но и предположить не могла, что они действуют заодно с вервольфами – это было бы неслыханно. 

Когда к ней в дом пришли двое подростков, на проверку оказавшиеся оборотнями, и рассказали о гибели стаи альф, Дженнифер испытала ни с чем несравнимые разочарование, гнев и ярость. У нее отняли то, ради чего она существовала – смысл ее искалеченной жизни. Но она быстро взяла себя в руки – ведь Кали была еще жива. Та самая Кали, которая собственными руками уничтожила жизнь, веру и душу хранителя своей стаи – как, впрочем, и саму стаю. 

А когда эти вервольфы заговорили об обмене, Дженнифер уже знала, что согласится – на любое условие согласится, лишь бы добраться до вожделенной добычи. И пусть Девкалион мертв – Кали заплатит и за его грехи тоже!

Разумеется, дарак никуда не собиралась уходить из этого города – мало ли, что она обещала этим нелюдям, ведь слово, данное твари, держать не обязательно! И пусть она успела принести в жертву только троих, это ничего не меняет – сила этих детей, их кровь, их жизнь, их невинные души намертво теперь приросли к темному друиду.

И вот впереди поляна – она хорошо ее помнила. Именно тут умерла Джулия Бэккари, ее вера в жизнь и способность любить, и именно тут спустя некоторое время родилась Дженнифер Блэйк, дарак, та, чей путь лежал во тьме.

Она не задумывалась над тем, что будет, когда ее месть свершится. Это не имело значения. Она даже придумала себе оправдание – «во имя потомков», но в глубине души знала, что старается убедить саму себя – плевать она хотела потомков, которых у нее никогда не будет, на оборотней – этих отвратительных тварей, и на людей, которые все равно ничего не знают.


	10. Chapter 10

Дерек смог отпроситься с работы только к пяти часам вечера – все же должность помощника шерифа – это не синекура. Да и федералы не давали спокойно дышать. 

Руки привычно уже сортировали документы, но мыслями бета был далек от них. Его разум занимал тот, кого он боялся и ненавидел. 

Когда Дерек услышал, что МакКол – черный маг, которому необходимо убивать, он полностью уверился в правильности своих чувств. И если сначала он старался понять Скотта, посочувствовать ему, то теперь это теряло всякий смысл. Какой же тварью надо быть, чтобы ДОБРОВОЛЬНО стать черным магом? И пусть хоть что говорит – бета не верил теперь не единому слову МакКола. 

Кивнув на прощанье Питеру, Дерек отправился на поиски друидов. Он побывал в ветклинике, но там было ожидаемо пусто. Затем он поехал к Дитону на квартиру – не так сложно ведь раздобыть нужный адрес, если ты работаешь в полиции. Но доктора не было и там. 

Расспросив соседей, Хейл узнал, что у дока есть небольшой домик в пригороде. Разумеется, он поехал туда.

На часах было примерно восемь часов вечера, когда Дерек подъехал к нужному дому. 

Выйдя из машины, он принюхался, а затем усмехнулся – друиды были здесь. Он чувствовал их, слышал биение их сердец.

Подойдя к двери, он постучался. Бета знал, что своими действиями он нарушает прямой приказ альфы, но ему было все равно. Единственное, чего он хотел сейчас – избавить мир от темной твари. Сам того не понимая, он стал похож на Кейт – одержимый страхом и ненавистью, он ослеп и оглох. Его не волновали никакие доводы рассудка, ничьи слова не моги поколебать уверенности в том, что Скотт МакКол должен умереть.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - поприветствовал его Дитон, отворив дверь. – Тебя прислал Скотт?

\- Нет, - сверкнул глазами Хейл. – Я приехал помочь вам остановить его.

Из-за плеча брата выглядывало донельзя довольное лицо Марин.

 

***

 

Стайлз и Питер держали Кали за руки, чтобы она не могла сбежать. Но это было лишним – потому что я видел – она готова умереть. Все, чем она жила, уничтожено – нет Девкалиона, нет альфа-стаи, нет больше цели – у волчицы не осталось ничего. Теперь она хотела только лишь уйти достойно, не сожалея ни о чем, с гордо поднятой головой. Это я мог понять. 

Тсхат, как и я, был обеспокоен, но вида не подавал – многозначительно усмехался, став похожим на старшего Хейла. Питер же, наоборот, был собран и, словно бы, застегнут на все пуговицы. Дерек так и не позвонил – ни Стайлзу, ни ему. Именно отсутствие всегдашней усмешки и говорило о его волнении. 

До назначенного времени оставалось всего пять минут, но дарака не было видно. Сложно было без магии – я мог полагаться только на волчьи рефлексы. У меня было ощущение, что я внезапно ослеп и оглох – пусть я и обладаю тонким нюхом и слухом, но с магическим зрением это несравнимо. 

Внезапно встрепенулся Питер, а через несколько секунд и мы услышали скрип песка под сапогами – к неметону кто-то приближался. 

Мы переглянулись, и в глазах Хейла я увидел нотку осуждения и сожаления. Но поздно уже было что-то менять – да и не хотелось. Ни мне, ни Кали.

Дженнифер старалась выйти на поляну по-королевски, с достоинством – жалкое зрелище, на мой взгляд. Да, в ней есть сила, но нет величия, присущего по-настоящему сильной личности. Сейчас, с похабной улыбочкой на милом личике, дарак была похожа на вульгарную бабу – еще бы облизнулась, тварь!

\- Ты помнишь меня, Кали? – пропела она. – Посмотри на меня внимательно – ты ведь помнишь мое настоящее лицо? Кстати, тебе это место ничего не напоминает? А я вот, все помню. На этом самом месте умерла хранительница твоей стаи – Джулия.

Волчица только сильнее стиснула зубы, не отрывая глаз от Блэйк – она не собиралась отвечать. По крайней мере, пока.

\- Ну что же ты молчишь? Забыла? – начинает шипеть Дженнифер, сверкая серыми глазами. – Забыла меня?! Посмотри на меня! Посмотри на мое лицо! Ты хоть представляешь, на какие жертвы я пошла ради этого лица?! Ты понимаешь, чего мне это стоило?!

Кали ядовито усмехнулась, увлеченно рассматривая песок под своими ногами, а затем подняла взгляд на беснующуюся Дженнифер:

\- Мне все равно, - презрительно бросила она. – Я только об одном жалею, что не оторвала тебе голову!

И вот тут-то и произошли несколько событий, которые решили нашу судьбу.

Дженнифер кинулась на Кали – Питер и Стайлз специально отошли от волчицы на несколько шагов. Вот только легкого убийства у дарака не получилось – руки Кали были раскованы. Наверняка, Питер постарался. И я даже был рад этому.

Внезапно в глазах у меня потемнело, голову словно огненный обруч сдавил – последнее, что я почувствовал, руки друга, подхватывающие меня. А потом накатило беспамятство.

 

***

 

Слушая Дженнифер, Стайлз едва сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза – вот уж воистину, нет ничего хуже обиженной бабы. На лицо, видите ли, посмотри! Ты выжила, Джулия – так радовалась бы.

Он скосил глаза на Питера. Тот скривился, словно в мерзость какую-то наступил. Тсхат понимал его – не каждый день представляется возможность посмотреть на себя со стороны. В бытность свою, Хейл выглядел столь же одержимым, как и Блэйк. 

Не получив и доли раскаяния, Дженнифер кинулась на волчицу. Стайлз и Питер только и успели отойти в стороны, забирая с собой кандалы. 

Даже ослабленная, Кали была невероятно опасна. Быть может, даже более опасна, потому что сейчас на горизонте замаячила возможность вцепиться врагу в горло – и утащить за собой в ад. Но и Дженнифер не отставала от нее – силы, к которым она воззвала, щедро одарили просительницу. Это был бой на равных.

Услышав сдавленный стон, Стайлз обернулся и увидел, как Скотт падает на колени, схватившись за голову.

Он подскочил к нему и едва успел поймать. 

Уложив его на землю, Тсхат соскользнул в магическое зрение и выругался вслух.

\- Что такое? – обеспокоенный Питер уже был рядом.

\- Уходи отсюда немедленно! – рявкнул Стайлз. – Беги, чего встал?!! И уводи всех!

Хейл недоуменно смотрел на преображающегося Стилински – тот медленно переходил в полуформу. Что же такое произошло?!

\- БЕГИ!! – рычит мутировавшим горлом Тсхат.

Не обращая внимания, на сцепившихся баб, Питер побежал прочь от неметона. 

Буквально через секунду Дженнифер все же достала Кали, вспоров той горло засапожным ножом. Тяжело оглядываясь, она наткнулась на невероятного альфу – серебристая шерсть, оскаленная волчья морда на покрытом мехом человечьем теле. А еще от него веяло силой, такой, что Дженнифер ощутила себя ничтожной.

Песиглавец медленно повернул морду в ее сторону и угрожающе зарычал. Этого дараку хватило, чтобы понять, что нужно бежать отсюда, и как можно быстрее.

Заполошно перебирая руками и поскальзываясь на песке, Блэйк рванула в спасительный, как ей казалось, лес.

 

***

 

Питер искал охотников и бет. Стайлз приказал уходить, значит должно произойти нечто страшное. Он у них все потом выспросит, только бы живы остались.

\- Питер! – раздался откуда-то слева голос Джексона. – Что такое?

\- Где остальные? – быстро спросил он.

\- Арджент здесь, - отозвался Уиттмор. – Кора ушла дальше.

\- Охотник, передай всем, чтобы уходили отсюда немедленно! Что-то пошло не так. Кора! Беги прочь! – крикнул он в темноту.

\- Что с ними? – побледнел Джекс.

\- Не знаю, - нахмурился Хейл. – Обсудим после.

\- Я передал, - заговаривает Крис. – Можно уходить.

И они бегут прочь из леса. Через несколько минут к ним присоединились Кора и еще пара охотников. 

Они остановились только у кромки леса – там, где оставили машины. 

Крис всматривался в темнеющую чащу – не все его охотники прибыли. Вдруг послышались тяжелые шаги и сдавленное с присвистом дыхание. 

Посветив фонарем, он увидел Джона Грейси. А за его спиной стояла Дженнифер, прижав лезвие ножа к его шее.

\- Мне нужна машина, - прошипела она. – Ключи! Или он умрет!

\- Спокойно, мисс Блэйк, - тихо заговорил Арджент. – Ключи у меня в кармане. Сейчас я их достану – не волнуйтесь.

Крис медленно опустил винтовку и потянулся к карману. Справа раздался низкий рык и дарак на долю секунды отвлеклась. Охотнику хватило этого – он выхватил пистолет и послал пулю точно между глаз женщины. Голова мстительницы разлетелась, словно гнилая тыква, забрызгав Джона кровью и ошметками мозга. Тот скривился и брезгливо отошел от трупа. 

\- Хороший выстрел, охотник, - хмыкнул Питер, разглядывая настоящий облик Дженнифер. Она была абсолютно лысой с жуткими шрамами по всему лицу. Вернее, по тому, что от этого лица осталось. – Вот же мерзость!

\- Вовремя зарычал, оборотень, - вернул усмешку Крис. – А что…

Но спросить он не успел – по земле прошла волна, как при землетрясении, а потом раздался гул. Низкий рокот прокатился по лесу, всколыхнув ночной воздух, а вслед за ним пришел шквальный ветер.

И оборотней, и охотников отбросило от кромки леса на несколько метров. Питер почувствовал сильный удар в спину – кажется, его зацепило обломком бревна. Альфа с маха налетел на чье-то тело, на проверку оказавшееся молодым охотником. Тот попытался выползти из-под оборотня, но Хейл проорал:

\- Лежать, придурок! Смерти захотел?! – и прижал парня к земле плотнее. Потому как, если такое бревно попадет в человека, очнется он только на том свете.

Ветер стих также как и появился – внезапно. Ошарашенные люди переглядывались, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

\- Что это было? – наконец разлепила губы Кора, попутно стряхивая с лица и одежды песок и мелкий мусор.

\- Понятия не имею, - прошептал Питер. – Что-то произошло там, у неметона.

\- Скотт… - вскинулся Джексон, словно очнулся. – Скотт!

Он побежал обратно в лес, не зная, что прямо за ним бегут остальные.

 

***

 

Молодой бета бежал по потрепанному лесу, и в голове его билась только одна мысль: «Только бы обошлось! Господи, если ты есть – пусть все будет хорошо!». 

Джексон и сам не заметил, как вылетел на поляну, где раньше стоял огромный пень. Остановившись, он огляделся – что-то было не так. Подойдя к центру поляны, он понял, что изменилось – вместо спила гигантского дерева была выжженная яма. Вот только Скотта и Стайлза нигде не было видно.

На поляну выскочили Хейлы. 

\- Где они? – запыхавшись, проговорила Кора.

\- Не знаю, - судорожно сглотнул Джекс. – Но вместо пня теперь обгорелая дыра. 

\- Надо поискать в округе, - вмешался Питер. – Расходимся – так больше шансов их найти.

Кора дернулась было в сторону леса, но резко остановилась. Она закрыла глаза и постаралась почувствовать, где ее пара – хоть что-то. Сначала ничего не происходило – сердце выпрыгивало из груди, она никак не могла отдышаться. С трудом успокоившись, Кора мысленно потянулась к своей паре. 

Уже через минуту она скрылась в лесу.

Она нашла их метрах в ста от поляны. Оборотни лежали в овраге изломанными куклами.

\- Питер!!! Джекс!!! – прокричала Кора. – Сюда!

Съехав по сыпучему берегу оврага, девушка подползла к Стайлзу, который лежал в паре метров от нее. Его лицо перечеркивала глубокая рана, кровь из нее почти полностью залила лицо. Всхлипнув, она провела пальцами по горлу, стараясь нащупать пульс. 

\- Скотт! – раздался вскрик Уиттмора.

Он спустился вниз и подбежал к МакКолу, лихорадочно проверяя пульс.

\- Жив, - облегченно выдохнул он. – Как Стайлз?

\- Пульс есть, но слабый, - прошептала девушка. Она закрыла лицо руками, давя в себе желание расплакаться. – Где Питер?

\- Я здесь, - раздался сверху голос альфы. 

\- Все хорошо – они живы, - заговорил Джексон.

\- Отлично, давайте вытащим их оттуда, - скомандовал он, стараясь скрыть облегчение. Он не подавал вида, но очень волновался за этих двоих.

Джексон и Кора, подхватили Стайлза и потянули наверх. Питер же подошел к Скотту. 

Вдруг МакКол конвульсивно дернулся, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Хейла. От неожиданности Питер даже отступил на шаг. 

\- Где Стайлз? – прохрипел Скотт, выплевывая кровяные сгустки.

\- Там, - альфа махнул рукой. – С ним Джексон и Кора. Как ты?

\- Он жив? – перебил тот.

\- Да, - кивнул. – Что произошло?

\- Все потом, - отмахнулся МакКол. – Помоги мне.

Поднявшись наверх, Скотт увидел Тсхата, лежащего на земле. Тот все еще был без сознания. 

\- Скотт! – Джексон соскочил с места и кинулся к другу. – Как ты? Что это было?

Но тот не отвечал. Выпрямившись в полный рост и запрокинув голову к небу, он как будто прислушивался к чему-то. 

Спустя минуту он мгновенно соскользнул в иной облик и дико взвыл. Питер смотрел на альфу со страхом – глаза МакКола выцвели до грязно-белесого оттенка, словно у слепца, лишь зрачок, ставший размером с булавочную головку, остался темным. 

Встав между ним и стаей, Хейл трансформировался. Он боялся, что Скотт не контролирует себя, боялся, что тот снова сорвался, позволив черному магу внутри себя взять вверх.

И в чем-то он не ошибся - Градар резко развернулся и кинулся прочь, так ни слова и не сказав. И даже при всем своем желании Питер не смог бы догнать его – потому что МакКол двигался гораздо быстрее любого оборотня.

Оглянувшись на остальных, Хейл только теперь смог выдохнуть. 

\- Джексон, помоги мне, - скомандовал он, выводя Уиттмора из ступора. – Стайлза нужно отвести…

\- Ко мне, - тот час же отозвался бета. – Дома только Айзек – родители в командировке.

\- Значит, к тебе, - кивнул Питер. – Кора, отыщи Арджента, пусть уходят домой. Все объяснения будут, как только Стилински очнется.

Та поднялась с земли, слегка покачиваясь, и кивнула. Думать о том, что же произошло со Скоттом, они будут после – сейчас главное – Стайлз.

 

***

 

Дитон и Марин собирались провести какой-то ритуал, а Дерек сидел на ступенях дома и ждал. Ему было неинтересно, что делают друиды, бете хватило и того, что они обещали помочь.

А Морелл тем временем чертила на земле серебряным ножом какие-то знаки – целый круг знаков. Но и это было не все – Алан раскладывал по ходу солнца амулеты и связки трав. А потому друиды стал заклинать каждый знак. Это заняло их до половины двенадцатого ночи.

\- Чего вы ждете? – не выдержал Дерек. – Они встречаются в полночь!

\- Вот ее-то мы и ждем, - мурлыкнула Марин. – Не беспокойся, у нас все получится. Все свершится на границе дней.

\- Что делать мне? – деловито поинтересовался он. 

\- Разденься до пояса и сними обувь, - скомандовал Дитон. Он все еще не был до конца уверен, что поступает правильно. Но иного выхода Скотт им не оставил. Марин была права – эти альфы слишком сильны, это не нормально, это нарушает равновесие. Никто не должен обладать такой силой. Все должно стать так, как дОлжно, даже если для этого потребуется пойти на крайние меры.

Дерек зыркнул на друида, но спорить не стал. Страх и ненависть притупили даже чувство самосохранения. Скинув куртку и форму, он аккуратно переступил через знаки и встал в круг.

Марин тот час же вонзила нож в знак на земле, через который переступил оборотень. Руны вспыхнули бледно-зеленым светом и погасли, но не до конца – они словно бы тлели.

Дерек почувствовал, что его тело как будто сковали невидимые цепи, стянувшись в узел на горле – он не мог издать ни звука, не мог даже пошевелить пальцами.

\- Прости, Дерек, - притворно участливо проговорил Морелл, – что не сказали тебе сразу, какова твоя роль во всем нашем предприятии. Ты очень удачно зашел на огонек – для нас, разумеется. Для этого ритуала нужна добровольная жертва. И лучше умрешь ты, а не мой брат. И да, твоя жертва не окажется напрасной – ритуал лишит альф их силы и магии.

Единственное, что Дерек мог сделать, это сверкать глазами. Его раздирали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны ради возможности избавиться от МакКола он был готов на многое, но вот инстинкты кричали об ином – беги! Спасайся! Прочь отсюда! Но теперь выбора у вервольфа не осталось.

\- Мы заберем всю твою силу, - продолжила говорить Марин. – И переплавим ее, сделав оружием против МакКола и Стилински. Очень хорошо, что ты рассказал нам о втором маге – теперь у нас будет шанс расправиться с ними одним ударом.

\- Но ведь он сказал, что Стайлз – целитель, - прервал ее Дитон. – Может, не стоит лишать его силы?

\- Он – заодно с МакКолом! – отрезала Морелл. – Мы начали это, Алан. И мы это закончим. Не стоит возвращаться к тому разговору – равновесие должно быть восстановлено! Никто не должен обладать такой силой! Особенно неконтролируемые оборотни!

\- Но Стайлз…

\- Мы. Сделаем. Это, - отчеканила сестра, и Алан подчинился. Марин всегда была сильнее его.

Следующие двадцать минут они на распев читали какие-то тексты, рисовали на теле оборотня знаки его собственной кровью, дали выпить какой-то приторный отвар. 

Время тянулось, словно жвачка, но назначенный час все же наступил. Когда часы отсчитывали последние секунды уходящего дня, Алан встал в круг за спиной Дерека, а Марин – напротив него. Они положили руки ему на плечи и с последней секундой уходящего дня произнесли завершающие слова ритуала.

Знаки, тлеющие зелеными угольками, вспыхнули с новой силой, и Дерек почувствовал, как его жизнь утекает, словно вода. Холод поселился где-то внутри него и стал разрастаться с пугающей быстротой, забираясь в самое сердце. И все же он был рад. Теперь не будет больше страха, не будет выедающей душу ненависти, не будет застилающего глаза гнева. За это не жаль отдать жизнь. 

Он уже не видел, как спустя некоторое время буквально из воздуха материализовался черный, как ночь, песиглавец. Не видел, как Градар одним ударом отбросил друидов прочь из круга. Не видел их испуганных и ошарашенных лиц. Не слышал, как молил о пощаде Дитон, как проклинала Морелл. Не услышал он и приглушенного треска ломающихся костей, болезненного вскрика, пронзительного воя смертельно раненного существа. Не почувствовал, как на его лицо плеснуло горячим и липким, не ощутил соленого привкуса алой крови на губах.

Сквозь густой туман беспамятства пробивался знакомый и в то же время чужой голос:

\- Что же ты наделал, глупый мальчишка, - доносилось до него. – Как же тебя угораздило? Не смей умирать, глупый волчонок! Я не дам тебе уйти – только не так. Ты выживешь и еще будешь нам всем нервы мотать!

И Дерек верил этому чужому-своему голосу, верил и ждал новой жизни, уплывая в страну снов.

 

***

 

Я очнулся на дне оврага. Надо мною стоял Питер. 

Горло сдавил спазм, и я закашлялся, выплевывая сгустки крови. Осознание нахлынуло внезапно, причиняя дикую боль, ввинчивающуюся в виски раскаленными штырями. 

Стайлз. Как же так?! Что же ты сделал?! Как ты мог?! Зачем?! Зачем ты перехватил поток? Зачем закрыл меня собой? 

Этот магический удар должен был лишить нас обоих сил и магии, но ты принял его на себя. Что же теперь будет с тобой? Я слышу неровный и слабый стук твоего сердца, вижу, как все твое существо тянется к своей паре – только Кора теперь сможет удержать тебя на этом свете. Слушай ее голос, братишка, слушай и иди на него. Потому что если в этом мире не будет тебя, я сделаю так, что не будет и этого мира. 

Запрокидываю голову, срывая полог, сковывающий магию. Теперь я вижу, откуда пришелся удар – магический след невозможно не заметить. Сила, подпитывающая проклятие была невероятно мощной и… знакомой.

Друиды. Значит все это дело рук Дитона и его сестры. 

Там, где у людей находится сердце, стали разгораться ярость и гнев, заполняя меня всего, без остатка, выплескиваясь через глаза. Я не чувствую, как трансформируюсь, выпуская когти и клыки и обрастая шерстью. 

Краем сознания я замечаю, как Питер тоже обратился и встал между мной и нашей стаей. Все правильно, Хейл, так и должно быть. Ты - хороший альфа.   
А потом я срываюсь с места и бегу туда, откуда пришелся удар. 

Деревья мелькают на периферии зрения, сливаясь в сплошную полосу. Теперь мне нет нужды скрываться и сдерживать магию, чем я и пользуюсь. 

В нос ударил металлический запах – кровь. Еще несколько секунд, и я вылетаю на захолустный задний дворик какого-то дома. В центре магический круг из заговоренных рун, который питает сила полуночи. А в центре его лежит Дерек – нашлась пропажа! Над ним стоят друиды, все еще что-то шепча. 

Я вижу, как жизнь Хейла устремляется к этим двоим, гася магический откат. Хорошо придумали, твари! Они использовали Дерека на всю катушку – забрав его жизнь и закрывшись его силой от последствий своих действий. Потому что магический откат может быть и не убил бы их, но покалечил точно.

И гнев с новой силой вздымается внутри меня. Кидаюсь вперед, ловя на себе изумленные взгляды двоих людей. Что, не ждали?! Но так даже интереснее! 

Я едва слышу стук сердца Дерека – он умирает. 

Прорываю защитный круг, разбрасывая друидов в разные стороны, а затем подхожу к Дитону. Он смотрит на меня, и в его глазах я вижу ужас. Он пытается отползти от меня, но не может, я ведь сломал ему пару ребер.

\- Скотт, послушай, - заговаривает он, хватая пересохшим ртом воздух. – Так было нужно, поверь! Ты ведь не можешь убить нас! Мы – друиды, хранители оборотней!... Не убивай… прошу…

Но я не дал ему больше говорить. Надо же – хранители оборотней! Каково? Но я понимаю, о чем он говорит. Ведь для меня, как и для него, цель оправдывает средства. Вот только у медали две стороны. Я, как и он, действую так, как считаю должным. Но я не убью тебя, Алан. Я обреку тебя на страдания! 

Потянувшись к своей силе, я срываю с него защиту от магического отката. И теперь, Дитон, тебе придется отвечать за свои поступки! 

Он дергается, пытаясь подняться, но не может. Его глаза изумленно расширяются, когда волна силы прошивает его насквозь, забирая что-то очень важное. Он хрипит и скребет пальцами по груди, стараясь вырвать оттуда боль. Затем он вздрагивает и мощная судорога скручивает его тело. Кровь вперемешку с пеной вытекает из его рта. Теперь он может только стонать.

Оборачиваюсь в сторону Морелл. Она смотрит на меня с ненавистью.

\- Будь ты проклят, мерзкая тварь!! – выплевывает она. – Почему ты не сдох?! Никто, слышишь?! НИКТО, не должен обладать такой силой! 

Нет нужды отвечать. Я и сам знаю, что она права, но это ничего не изменит. Смотрю ей в глаза и улыбаюсь – всей своей волчьей пастью. Я уже знаю, что заберу у нее.

Лишаю ее защиты, как и Дитона. А пока она хрипит и катается по земле, проклинаю ее безумием.

Результат превзошел все мои ожидания. Морелл, поднявшись на негнущихся ногах, подходит к разорванному магическому кругу. Словно сомнамбула наклоняется и поднимает свой серебряный нож. 

Она смотрит на клинок, словно видит его впервые, а затем проводит лезвием по правой руке – вдоль вены. Посмотрев на кровь, толчками вытекающую из раны, она резко взмахивает рукой и начинает кромсать себя.

Вскрики сменяются воем – пронзительным, на одной ноте. Но и он обрывается, когда Морелл с маха всаживает нож себе в живот. 

Замерев на секунду, она валится ниц – прямо на Дерека, лежащего лицом вверх.

Подхожу к нему и, болезненно поморщившись, опускаюсь на колени. Отбрасываю тело Морелл и провожу рукой по груди беты. Он не дышит.

\- Что же ты наделал, глупый мальчишка, - шепчу я. – Как же тебя угораздило? Не смей умирать, глупый волчонок! Я не дам тебе уйти – только не так. Ты выживешь и еще будешь нам всем нервы мотать!

А теперь нужно сосредоточится. Для того, что я задумал, нужна предельная концентрация, иначе все пойдет прахом. Ведь теперь Стайлз больше не целитель и не сможет помочь Дереку. Значит, действовать придется мне.

Мне всегда было интересно, может ли моя магия спасать. Сейчас я это узнаю.

Закрываю глаза, полностью растворяясь в темноте. Моя сила пульсирует багровым огнем, стараясь выплеснуться наружу и пожрать все, до чего можно дотянуться. И я выпускаю ее. Но не для того, чтобы убивать. Я переплавляю ее, направляя в «выпитое досуха» тело Дерека. 

Не могу сказать точно, сколько я так просидел, но постепенно со всех сторон начинает наползать серая дымка. Мысли начинают путаться, сливаться в немыслимые образы, а еще мне кажется, что я слышу легкую мелодию вальса.

Скорее всего я не выживу. Об это думается спокойно и легко, словно о чем-то рядовом. Нет ни печали, ни сожалений, ни горести, ни грусти, только горьковатая светлая прохлада, оседающая капельками росы на пересохших губах. И хочется улыбнуться, потому что я отчетливо слышу, как сердце моего непутевого беты вновь забилось. Сначала неровно и прерывисто, но затем все более четко и мощно.

Ты будешь жить, Дерек Хейл. Потому что такова моя воля. Это хороший, правильный обмен – старик умирает, а мальчишка остается жить.


	11. Chapter 11

Звуки доносятся до него приглушенно, словно сквозь воду. Под пальцами хрустит чистая простыня, яркий солнечный свет щекочет щеку, стараясь забраться под веки. Ему хочется пить, и он, приглушенно вздыхая, облизывает пересохшие губы.

\- Пить, - хрипит он, потому что на большее пока не способен.

\- Сейчас, подожди секундочку, - звучит чей-то голос.

Затем к губам подносят стакан с вожделенной влагой. Горло конвульсивно дергается, предвкушая прохладу.

\- Не торопись, - говорит некто. – Все уже хорошо.

Голос говорил еще что-то, но он не в силах был разобрать, что – снова подступила темнота.

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, вокруг была сумеречная тень – ночь за окном. Скосив глаза, он увидел мерцающие огоньки медицинских приборов. Значит, он в больнице. Опустив взор, он заметил, что возле его койки сидит кто-то. Присмотревшись, он узнал сестру. Кора спала на стуле, положив голову на скрещенные руки, опираясь на кровать.

Неосторожное движение разбудило девушку.

\- Дерек, - прошептала облегченно она. – Ты пришел в себя. Как ты?

\- Что случилось? – голос его по-прежнему хриплый.

\- Ох, много чего, - заулыбалась Кора. – Скотт спас тебя. Теперь все будет хорошо.

\- Скотт? – неверяще шепчет Дерек и замолкает.

Самые разные чувства переполняют его, потому что он вспоминает – все. И свое предательство тоже. Но слов нет – да и что говорить?

\- Ты отдыхай, - продолжает улыбаться Кора, и повторяет. – Теперь все будет хорошо. Спи.  
И, словно подчиняясь ее словам, сон легким жемчужным облаком окутывает оборотня, маня грезами и обещая радужные сны.

 

***

 

Дерека выписывают через несколько дней. За это время к нему наведалась вся стая, кроме МакКола. Все улыбались, желали скорейшего выздоровления и приносили апельсины, которые он не любил. Но о Скотте больше не говорили. Никто. Даже Стайлз на вопрос о друге только грустно улыбнулся и перевел разговор на другую тему.

Самое странное, Дерек больше не чувствовал к альфе ни привычной ненависти, ни гнева, ни ярости. Эти чувства, словно стерлись из его памяти. Был только какой-то горький осадок – сожаление. Но он не понимал его – о чем ему сожалеть? О предательстве? Но он поступил так, как счел должным – и стая приняла это. Разве нет? Он ведь чувствовал ее поддержку. Если бы он стал омегой – отверженным, то такого принятия не было бы. Так в чем же дело? Но ответа найти не мог.

\- Куда мы едем? – спрашивает Дерек у Питера, который приехал забрать его.

\- Домой, - пожал плечами дядя, но добавлять что-то еще не стал.

\- Ты что-то скрываешь, - подает голос Дерек, как только они отъехали от стоянки. – И это из-за Скотта. Я хочу знать, что произошло.

\- Это не тот разговор, который стоит вести здесь и сейчас, - отзывается Питер. – Мы поговорим дома. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Отлично. Лучше некуда, - цедит Дерек. – Он из-за этого не приходил?

\- А ты бы хотел его видеть? - хмыкает Питер.

\- Я не знаю, - хмурится он. – Может быть.

\- Зачем, если не секрет? – вежливо и спокойно интересуется альфа, но Дерек чувствует отголоски злости.

\- Поговорить, - пожимает плечами и отворачивается к окну. – Мы плохо начали.  
Питер в ответ невнятно хмыкает, но ничего больше не говорит. До дома они едут в молчании.

 

***

 

Дерек проходит в свою комнату и с удивлением он обнаруживает, что в ней остались только его вещи. 

\- Что-то не так? – интересуется дядя.

\- А где твои вещи? – и смотрит на альфу выжидающе.

\- В нашей с Мелиссой комнате, - пояснил Питер. – Мы решили оформить отношения.

\- Мне вас поздравить? – хмыкнул бета.

\- Поздравь, - равнодушно вскидывает бровь Питер.

\- Что произошло? – наконец-то созревает до вопроса Дерек. – После того как…

\- После того, как ты предал нас? – добавляет альфа. 

\- Я не действовал против стаи! – вскинулся он. – Только против Него!

\- Скотт был альфой! – тяжело процедил Питер.

\- Черным магом! – воскликнул бета, а потом спохватился. – Что значит – был?

Он неверяще смотрит на своего родственника и только теперь замечает, насколько тот измотан – осунулся, тени залегли под глазами, в которых не осталось и следа привычной иронии, а в уголках губ оформились горькие складки.

\- Знаешь, это очень долгий разговор, Дерек, - устало выговаривает Питер. – Думаю, тебе стоит присесть. Что последнее ты помнишь?

\- Я помогал друидам с ритуалом, - глухо отзывается он. – Встал в круг, а потом… ничего.

\- Начну-ка я с самого начала, - вздохнул альфа. – Наш план в отношении дарака сработал – Дженнифер мертва. А было все так: мы, как и условились, привели Кали к неметону. К полуночи заявилась эта девица – ну, ты ведь можешь себе представить, что она могла сказать? - так что пересказывать ее речь не стану. Мы со Стайлзом расковали Кали, и эти две сцепились. А вот потом начинается самое интересное. В полночь Скотт почувствовал направленный, в первую очередь, на него магический удар. Ритуал, в котором ты помогал, должен был лишить Скотта и Стайлза магии и статуса альф, заодно с жизнью. Друидам очень повезло, что ты сам пришел к ним – без тебя они бы не справились.

\- Он что, мертв? – неверяще прошептал Дерек. Почему-то он не хотел в это верить.

\- Я не знаю, - задумчиво отозвался Питер, а затем яростно прошипел. – Ты хоть представляешь, что было с Мелиссой?! Это ведь мне пришлось говорить ей, что ее единственный сын, скорее всего, никогда уже не очнется! Это мне пришлось рассказывать ей о том, что Скотт оборотень! Она – моя пара, Дерек! Я мог потерять ее!! 

\- Так он жив? – сдавленно прошептал бета.

\- Он в коме, - процедил старший Хейл. – И Стайлз говорит, что выздоровление, фактически, невозможно.

\- Но он же, вроде бы, целитель, - неуверенно проговорил Дерек.

\- Он БЫЛ целителем, - фыркнул Питер. – До тех самых пор, пока не прикрыл лучшего друга от магического удара. Стайлз лишился всего – магии, силы, статуса. Теперь он самый обычный бета – как ты, или Кора. Вообще-то, он должен был умереть, но Кора – его пара. Она смогла дозваться, не отпустила. Теперь Стайлз слаб, а наша стая лишилась двух альф! Но этого мало – его память постепенно истирается. Очень скоро он забудет все, что связано с Тайрианом.

\- Скотт потерял статус? – больше утверждал Дерек. 

\- Он потерял все, - резко бросил Хейл. – Ритуал друидов выпил твою силу, но этого мало. Алан и Морелл не хотели получить магический откат, поскольку использовали условно добровольную жертву. Поэтому они вытянули из тебя жизнь, прикрывшись ей от возмездия. Это бы могло сработать, если бы не Скотт. Он успел вовремя. Он отдал за тебя жизнь – обменялся с тобой местами. 

\- А друиды?

\- Морелл убила себя сама, а вот Алан теперь будет страдать всю оставшуюся жизнь, - отозвался Питер. – Магический откат лишил его возможности запоминать. В его памяти теперь держится только один день. Его отвезли в отделение для умалишенных, поскольку он постоянно упоминал каких-то… оборотней. К нормальной жизни он теперь не приспособлен. Знаешь, Дерек, когда мы с Джексоном приехали к тому домику и увидели там Скотта… В общем, я никогда этого не забуду – он улыбался, Дерек. Он улыбался, как человек, который свершил в своей жизни все, что хотел. Ты держал его голову на коленях и что-то шептал. Ты не хотел его отпускать – цеплялся за него, словно утопающий, бормотал, умолял помочь. 

\- Я не помню, - бета опустил голову. Ему было стыдно. Почему все сложилось так, а не иначе? – Почему он спас меня? Я ведь…

\- Мы альфы, Дерек, - устало отозвался Питер. – Это наша потребность – защищать. Он не мог поступить иначе. Стайлз потом расскажет тебе подробнее, но корень твоей неприязни к Скотту был в твоей сверхчувствительности. Твой внутренний волк очень плохо отреагировал на темную энергию – на Градара. Вы просто не могли прийти к общему знаменателю – диаметрально противоположные силовые потенциалы – как «+» и «-». Не вини себя – ты ничего не мог сделать. 

\- Значит, поэтому я не ощущаю теперь всех тех… чувств? – подался вперед Дерек.

\- Наверное, - жмет плечами Питер, и складывает руки в замок. – Нет больше Черного мага, нет альфы – ничего в нем больше нет. 

\- Мне… жаль, наверное, - растерянно выговаривает бета.

\- Не стоит, - горько усмехается дядя. – И не говори ничего при Мелиссе – я не рассказал ей всего. Проще говоря, я наврал – фактически, обо всем. Теперь в таком состоянии Скотта виновата Дженнифер. А она мертва, и ничего опровергнуть не сможет. Думаю, он спасал тебя не для того, чтобы ты умер от рук его матери. 

\- И как теперь быть? – спрашивает Дерек, но альфа молчит. Впрочем, он на ответ и не надеялся.

 

***

 

Ночь не принесла с собой долгожданного покоя. Наоборот, с наступлением темноты, мысли, словно с цепи сорвались. Хотелось встать и сделать хоть что-нибудь, но он не мог - это было не в его силах. 

Стайлз ушел несколько часов назад. Его рассказ внес в неспокойную душу беты еще большее смятение. Но самым важным была не информация, а отношение. Стилински не винил его. Его вообще никто не винил – ни в чем. Стайлз только и сказал – абсолютная непереносимость энергии некроса - умирания. Просто индивидуальная непереносимость. Так банально и так горько – из-за такой мелочи он стал предателем.

Его мысли прерывает стук. Дерек поднимается и подходит к двери. Он знает, что за ней стоит Джексон. И он боится того, что этот парень может ему сказать. Уиттмор был очень привязан к Скотту – тот изменил его жизнь.

\- Я могу войти? – спрашивает он через деревянную преграду.

\- Да, заходи, - все же выговаривает Хейл, открывая злополучную дверь. 

\- Как ты? – интересуется Джекс, усаживаясь на край стола.

\- Нормально, - Дерек тяжело вздыхает, не стараясь притворяться. – Насколько это возможно. Если ты пришел, чтобы обвинить…

\- Это не так, - прерывает парень. – В некотором роде, я… я хотел… поблагодарить, наверное. Понимаешь, я видел, как жил Скотт ТАМ. Это было внутри него, словно гангрена – оно разрасталось с каждым днем. Темная сущность постепенно высвобождалась, потому что она была чужда нашему миру. Рано или поздно, Скотт стал бы опасен как для нас, так и для всех окружающих. И он это понимал. Ты дал ему шанс остаться хоть в какой-то степени человеком – умереть человеком. Поверь, для него это было важно. 

\- Стайлз об этом не говорил, - пробормотал Дерек. – Он вообще мало говорил.

\- Ему больно, - кивнул Джекс. – Скотт был ему братом, другом, семьей – единственной реальностью там, в красном мире. Он не винит тебя, но боль не отпускает. 

\- Он не надеется на то, что Скотт очнется, - словно бы жалуется Дерек.

\- Он отвык надеяться, - Уиттмор пересаживается на кровать. – Он говорит, что надежда – глупое чувство, закрывающее глаза на реальность. 

\- Как думаешь, он придет в себя? – почему-то шепотом спрашивает Хейл.

\- Хочу в это верить, но не могу, - стискивает зубы Джекс. – Он даже дышать самостоятельно не может. 

\- Как Эрика? – вдруг интересуется Дерек.

\- Нормально. Даже хорошо, - мягкая улыбка пробегает по губам. – Она попросила Питера обратить ее - я рассказал друзьям правду. Знаешь, я даже не думал, что они так отреагируют! Они не испугались меня – вот нисколько! Айзек сказал, что это не самое плохое, что могло со мной произойти. Он почему-то думал, что у меня проблемы с законом, или с наркотиками – а тут оказалось, что я всего лишь – нет, ты представь, ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ, оборотень! 

\- Питер сказал, что близнецы решили остаться здесь, - поддержал разговор Хейл. – Все так же ходят в школу?

\- Да, - кивнул Джексон. – Хотят получить дипломы – раньше у них такой возможности не было. В стаю они не вошли – согласились на протекторат. Но мне почему-то кажется, что никуда они от нас не денутся. Тем более Итан присматривается к Денни.

\- Как на все это отреагировал шериф? – вдруг поинтересовался Дерек. Он забыл поинтересоваться этим у Питера.

\- Стайлз и Питер сочинили основную версию событий – очень правдоподобную, - отозвался Уиттмор. – Во всем обвинили друидов – всех. Все равно никто теперь от них правды не добьется. И жертвоприношения на них списали, и нападение на тебя и Скотта. Шериф хотел Стайлза под домашний арест посадить, но Питер отговорил.

\- А как он с Корой ладит? Мне было как-то неудобно спрашивать, - замялся Хейл.

\- Нормально, - усмехается Джекс. – Налаживают отношения. Насколько я могу судить – у них все хорошо. Порой мне кажется, что они знакомы много лет – даже фразы друг за друга заканчивают! Твоя сестра счастлива с ним.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произносит Дерек, отворачиваясь к окну. – За то, что поговорил со мной – рассказал. Питер злится – из-за Мелиссы, в основном.

\- Да не за что – мы ведь одна стая, - улыбается он, а затем спохватывается. – Ты извини, мне пора – родители дома ждут. До встречи.

\- Пока, - отзывается Дерек, а затем задумчиво добавляет, - Да, мы – одна стая. 

 

***

 

\- Как он? – Питер стоит в палате интенсивной терапии рядом с Мелиссой и смотрит на молодого человека, оплетенного проводами и трубками. Он слышит мерное попискивание приборов и уже не надеется на чудо. Может быть только чуть-чуть.

\- Без изменений, - горько выдыхает она. – Никакой реакции. Господи, а если он…

\- Не нужно, милая, не нужно, - он обнял ее со спины. – Все будет хорошо. 

\- Я стараюсь в это верить, - и слезы снова мокрыми дорожками стекают по впалым щекам. – Но прошла уже неделя!

\- Я был в коме шесть лет, - напоминает Питер. – Он оборотень, а это что-то да значит. Мы будем надеяться.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет она, переплетая их пальцы, а затем тихо добавляет. – Кайл приходил.

\- Что хотел?

\- Ничего – со мной даже говорить не стал. Только цветы оставил. Даже непривычно – он не стал обвинять меня, - усмехнулась она.

\- Вот и хорошо, - натужно усмехнулся Питер. – Иначе бы ходил битым.

Мелисса только горько смеется, а затем оборачивается и обнимает своего мужчину.

\- Спасибо – за то, что ты рядом, - шепчет она. – Я бы не справилась одна.

\- Справилась бы, - альфа только крепче сжимает объятия. – Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, Лисса. Как и Скотт – он очень похож на тебя. Ты только верь – и все будет хорошо.

И в этот момент он и сам поверил в свои слова. Ему очень этого захотелось.

 

***

 

Жизнь же продолжалась - не смотря ни на что и вопреки всему. Питер возобновил тренировки – теперь в них принимали участие и люди – Айзек, Бойд и Денни. Из Эрики получилась красивая волчица – она прекрасно освоилась в стае. 

Стайлз с каждым прожитым днем все больше забывал красный мир и все, что было с ним связано. Может быть, это произошло из-за ритуала друидов, а может из-за того, что он перестал быть магом. Ответа на этот вопрос не знал никто. Сам Стилински стал все больше напоминать себя прежнего – того мальчишку, который с радостным предвкушением и азартом влезал в неприятности и выходил из них с улыбкой. Что же касается Коры, то она во всем его поддерживала. Да, многое она не одобряла, но всегда была рядом. В свое время она чуть было не потеряла свою пару, что напугало ее до безумия. И она не собиралась допускать подробного впредь. А Стайлз был только рад этому.

К Скотту даже разок заглянул Крис Арджент. Он пришел не один – с дочерью. Эллисон, казалось, забыла все былые разногласия со своим бывшим парнем. А, может, и вправду – забыла. Кто может сказать, кроме нее? Она порывалась взять МакКола за руку, но все не решалась – просто стояла рядом и глотала слезы. Очень отчетливо юная охотница ощущала теперь, что между ними все по-настоящему кончено. Она не могла сказать, откуда появилось это чувство, но оно было. И так было даже лучше, поскольку клан Арджентов собирался навсегда покинуть город – здесь их больше ничего не держало.

Мелисса почти все свободное время проводила в палате сына. Скотт так и не пришел в себя. Бывшего альфу постоянно навещала стая, вот только Дерек так и не мог найти в себе сил прийти туда и сказать… Он не мог придумать слов, чтобы выразить весь тот спектр чувств, что переживал. Ему хотелось попросить прощения, но еще больше он хотел от всего сердца врезать МакКолу – чтобы прекратил изображать из себя труп, чтобы встал и высказал все, что думает о недалеких и самоуверенных бетах, которые почитают себя самыми умными. Но – не мог. 

 

***

 

Догорал день, и сумерки только вступали в свои права. Дерек сидел на берегу речки и смотрел на воду. День у него сегодня не задался с самого утра. Он приехал на работу и только там ему сказали, что сегодня не его смена – он перепутал дни. Затем, когда он ехал домой, заглохла машина. Он бросил ее на дороге и пошел в лес. 

Он долго бродил между деревьев – не думая ни о чем – просто шел. Наконец он вышел к реке. Ну, как, река? Широкий ручей – не больше. Оборотень сел на изглоданную временем корягу, не заботясь о форме, и взглянул на воду. 

Оранжево-розовый закат окрашивал бегущую воду черно-алыми полосами, заставляя мерцать, словно чешуя дракона. Оказалось, он пробыл в лесу целый день. Негромко чему-то рассмеявшись, он уронил голову, обхватив ее руками. Он смеялся истошно – до тех пор, пока не обессилел и не скатился на прелую траву. 

Задыхаясь и всхлипывая, он растянулся на земле. Подняв взгляд, он увидел небо. Оно было сине-фиолетовым с дымчато-розовыми росчерками редких облаков. Хотелось подняться туда – в эту бесконечную высь и забыть. Но он не мог, не имел права.

Мысли не выбирают времени – они приходят, словно океанский прилив. Неотвратимые, спокойные и всесокрушающие. Они разрушают старый мир, что дан родителями, друзьями и учителями - все то, что человек знал - и создают новый, тот, что он выстрадал и понял сам. И это является наиболее ценным.

Дерек не знал, что творится с ним. Все, казалось бы, налаживалось. Но чего-то определенно не доставало. Прислушавшись к себе, он понял, что скучает. Поразительно, но это было так. Казалось бы – о чем можно тосковать? Они со Скоттом не были даже друзьями – так, невольными собратьями по стае. Но глупое сердце не давало забыться и забыть. Оно тревожно стучало и куда-то звало.

А еще была вина, помешанная с благодарностью. Они разрастались в нем постепенно, пока не заполнили все его существо. Теперь, свободный от ненависти, он видел все другими глазами и не мог понять себя, своих мыслей и деяний. И пусть Стайлз и Питер говорили о какой-то индивидуальной непереносимости, легче от этого не становилось. «Порою люди, не желая зла, творят настолько черные дела*…», вспомнил он слова поэта. И это, воистину, было так. 

Человек обвиняет себя в том, в чем он хочет и может себя обвинить. И Дерек увлеченно винил себя. Мысленно он пытался подобрать слова, которые сказал бы Скотту, когда тот очнется, но их не было. Молодой оборотень отказывался верить, что все так и закончится – что МакКол никогда не придет в сознание. От одной этой мысли его внутренний зверь начинал скулить и плакать, прося сделать хоть что-то. Но что мог самый обычный бета?  
Сидя на берегу ручья, Дерек вспоминал. О том, как впервые познакомился со Скоттом и его неугомонным другом – у сгоревшего дома. Они были растерянными и такими забавными – он понял это только теперь, спустя время. И тем ярче был контраст с ними теперешними. 

На смену этим приходили и иные воспоминания – то, что сделали эти двое для них. А ведь могли бы просто не обращать внимания, или того хуже – убить, чтоб под ногами не путались. Но они этого не сделали. 

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, продолжая вспоминать. Перед глазами пробегали немые картинки – тренировки, редкие спокойные вечера, обсуждения и споры. Вся эта жизнь была такой далекой теперь. А могло бы быть иначе? Что было бы, если бы он не предал? Джексон как-то сказал ему, что Скотт постепенно терял контроль над своей силой. Мог ли он навредить своей стае? Задаваясь этим вопросом, Дерек горько усмехался – да, мог, Скотт – мог. И если бы он не лишился своих сил, его бы не смог остановить даже Стайлз. Неуязвимый, яростный, жестокий и безумный черный маг вполне мог стать бичом этого мира. Мог ли Дерек сказать, что все обернулось к лучшему в таком случае? Нет, не мог. В этой игре не было победителей – только выжившие. И горько было осознавать, что все случилось так, как и должно быть.

 

***

 

Больница встретила Дерека мертвенным светом белых ламп и коридоров. Людей было мало – медсестры были у себя в кабинете, а пациенты спали. Его никто не заметил.

Пройдя до нужной палаты, он остановился у двери и замер. Он все же решился навестить своего бывшего альфу. И пусть он до сих пор не подобрал нужных слов, но молчать больше не было сил. И все равно, что Скотт его, скорее всего, и не услышит – это неважно сейчас. Главное, Дерек все же решился прийти - попросить прощения и сказать «спасибо».  
МакКол все так же лежал, опутанный целой сетью проводов, все так же попискивали приборы, отсчитывая мгновения жизни – по-прежнему бездвижный и безмолвный.

\- Привет, - хрипло прошептал Дерек, усаживаясь на стул, стоящий у койки. Наверняка, он только-только разминулся с Мелиссой. – Ты выглядишь – неочень. А если говорить откровенно – просто хреново. Ты бы очнулся уже – все за тебя беспокоятся. Мать вон, от тебя не отходит. Пожалел бы ее, а? – уговаривал он. – Я знаю, что ты хотел покоя – Стайлз говорил. Но это ведь не твой покой – он тебе не нужен! Ты ведь больше не маг. Кстати, я об этом и пришел поговорить. Я теперь тебя не ненавижу – все прошло. Это так странно – словно ширму с глаз сдернули. Я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но я все же скажу – прости. Мне, правда, жаль, что все так обернулось. А еще ты должен знать, что если бы у меня была возможность все изменить, я бы не стал этого делать. Мне почему-то кажется, ты первый бы убил меня за это. А еще… спасибо… за то, что спас.

Он склонил голову на скрещенные руки, лежащие на больничной койке, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Эта недолгая речь вымотала его больше, чем весь прошедший день. В принципе, он сказал то, что хотел, но долгожданного успокоения это не принесло – наоборот, стало только хуже. Сейчас, когда Скотт был без сознания, он был совершенно непохож на того уверенного в себе и своих силах альфу, каким он был раньше. Он выглядел так, как и должен – подростком. 

Так, сидя у кровати, на которой лежал бессознательный юноша, Дерек уснул. 

 

***

 

Он проснулся от легкого прикосновения. 

\- Да-да, я уже ухожу, - пробормотал он спросонья. И как его угораздило заснуть в палате?

\- И далеко собрался? – раздался знакомый голос.

Неверяще Дерек поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Скоттом. Тот легко улыбался, и в уголках его губ пряталась ирония.

\- Ты… очнулся, - пробормотал Хейл, все еще не веря собственным глазам. – Но… но как? Стайлз говорил, что это почти невозможно.

\- Не стоит недооценивать оборотней, Дерек, - усмехнулся МакКол. – Тебе ли об этом не знать, рожденный. 

\- Нужно позвать остальных! – вдруг подскочил он с места. – Твоя мама где-то здесь, я сейчас!

\- Постой! – как-то слишком поспешно возразил Скотт. – Они могут подождать. Мне… нужно прийти в себя. Давай, ты лучше поможешь мне с одеждой, и мы просто прогуляемся по городу? У меня разброд в мыслях – нужно развеяться. А потом сообщим всем остальным.  
Дерек с сомнением остановился. Он уже предвкушал, как сообщит радостные известия стае. Но Скотт просил подождать… Ничего плохого не случится, ведь так? Все уже хорошо. 

\- Я тогда пойду посмотрю насчет одежды, - кивнул Хейл. – Все равно потом переоденешься.

\- Вот именно – все, что угодно. Мне жутко надоела эта милая пижамка, - и, скорчив рожицу, показал на больничный халат.

\- Колоритно смотришься, - хмыкнул Дерек, выскальзывая из палаты.

Удивительно, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Пройдя в камеру хранения, он отыскал вещи МакКола – джинсы, кофту и ботинки. Свернув их в тугой узел, он поспешил обратно. По-сути, он попросту выкрадывал пациента из больницы – с полного его, пациента, согласия, но это было так весело. Он с самого детства так не развлекался. 

Широко улыбаясь, он зашел в палату.

\- Вот – это твои вещи, - и бросил их на кровать. – Одевайся – я жду.

\- Как мило, - смеется Скотт. – Заботливый ты мой!

Дерек только фыркнул в ответ, хотя на языке вертелась пара фраз, которые прямо-таки не терпелось высказать. Но для этого еще будет подходящее время.

МакКол был готов секунд через тридцать – всем бы такую скорость. Ему точно надоела больница.

\- Ну что, идем? – заговорил он, победительно улыбаясь.

\- Идем, - кивнул Дерек. – Куда?

\- Не знаю, - жмет плечами. – Куда угодно – хочу прогуляться.

Короткими перебежками они выбежали из больницы и, смеясь, направились к центру города.   
И вот уже больше часа они бродили по улицам. Скотт молчал - Дерек не стал его расспрашивать. Он боялся начать разговор, потому что тот мог свернуть на темы более чем тревожные. 

А потом МакКол заговорил. Он рассказывал о кафешках, в которых бывал с друзьями в той, прошлой жизни; о людях, с которыми встречался; рассказывал о матери; даже об отце – без привычной злости – спокойно и равнодушно. Вся жизнь подростка промелькнула перед глазами Хейла – самая обычная и где-то заурядная.

Ближе к обеду они заглянули в какое-то летнее кафе – салатиков погрызть, как сказал Скотт. Питаться гамбургерами он наотрез отказался – наверняка от Стайлза нахватался.  
Ковыряясь вилкой в салате, Дерек обдумывал все то, что узнал сегодня. Слишком много информации, доказывающий, что оборотень, сидящий сейчас напротив него и с удовольствием грызущий морковный салат, когда-то давно был настоящим человеком.

\- Что? – спросил Скотт, обратив внимание на задумчивый вид своего спутника. – Не вкусно? Можем что-нибудь другое заказать.

\- Все нормально – просто есть не хочется, - отмахивается Хейл.

\- Врешь, - констатирует он. – У тебя на лице крупными буквами написано, что ты обдумываешь проблемы как минимум вселенского масштаба. Так что – слушаю тебя внимательно.

\- Я… - начал было Дерек, но осекся. – Я хотел извиниться.

\- Ты ведь не чувствуешь за собой вины – чего ради? – недоуменно интересуется бывший альфа. 

\- Я виноват в том, что пошел на поводу у своих страхов, - возразил он. – За то, что не подумал, прежде чем действовать! Быть может, если бы я рассказал об этом, все обернулось бы иначе – не так радикально.

\- Никогда не жалей о том, что уже сделал, Дерек – это глупо. И совершенно бесполезно. Лучше ищи пути исправить ситуацию, или приспосабливайся к новым условиям – только и всего. Того, что произошло не изменить – ты свой выбор сделал. И очень вовремя – ведь я мог сорваться и тогда один Бог ведает, что натворил бы. Вот поверь, сколько живу – столько и убеждаюсь, что в мирах ничего не происходит случайно. Как говориться – делай, что должно…

\- Свершится, что суждено, - заканчивает за него Хейл. – Питер злится на меня.

\- О да! Питер просто не может не злиться, - вдруг рассмеялся Скотт. – Он ведь потерял двух альф! Знаешь, у него комплекс, - заговорчески поделился он. – Он считает, что его стая должна быть самой-самой. Неплохое стремление, честно. Правда, не всегда адекватное. Не расстраивайся по этому поводу слишком сильно – пройдет.

\- А тебе не жаль, что ты больше не альфа? – Дерек сложил руки домиком, оперевшись локтями о стол.

\- Честно? Нет! – немного подумав, выдал Скотт. – Теперь я смогу жить, а не существовать. От меня ведь так мало осталось – от настоящего меня, я имею ввиду. Ты же не думаешь, что в своем нежном шестнадцатилетнем возрасте я мечтал стать ТАКИМ? Мы с тобой оба теперь свободны от ненависти – можем жить, как захочется!

\- Да, долго же ты шел к жизни, - хмыкнул Хейл.

\- Спасибо тебе, - отозвался Скотт. – Видишь – все обернул к лучшему. Так что – не грузись!

Закончив с обедом, они вернулись на улицу. Солнце сегодня светило как-то особенно ярко и весело, и они решили еще немного прогуляться. 

Скотт вновь о чем-то рассказывал – смешное и не очень. Он говорил так, словно это был последний день. Они о чем-то спорили, что-то обсуждали, о чем-то смеялись, словно были знакомы целую вечность. 

Как МакКол и говорил – глазами, свободными от ненависти, смотреть было на диво хорошо. Не было больше этого ощущения, что все слова, сказанные Скоттом – отвратительная ложь.  
К вечеру они, наконец, добрались до дома. На удивление он был пуст. Наверняка их уже искали по всему городу. Вот будет сюрприз, когда стая вернется сюда! Дерек предвкушал водопад вопросов и восклицаний, обвинений в глупости и отсутствию совести, но это было хорошее ощущение.

\- Я что-то устал, - невпопад заговорил Скотт. – Пойду прилягу. Надеюсь, моя комната все еще принадлежит мне?

\- Нет, там теперь склад ненужных вещей, - отмахивается Дерек со смехом.

\- Тогда я займу твою комнату, - отозвался МакКол. – А тебе придется разгребать склад!

\- Иди уже, оккупант, - фыркнул он. – Тебе и вправду, лучше прилечь. И да, МакКол, спасибо, что спас.

\- Обращайся, - хмыкнул он, не оборачиваясь, но Дерек понял теперь уже окончательно – он прощен.

Махнув рукой, Скотт поднялся по лестнице наверх. Сегодня был долгий день.

 

***

 

Дерек проснулся среди ночи, почувствовав чей-то пристальный взгляд. Открыв глаза, он увидел Скотта, стоящего у его кровати. Темнота не помеха для оборотней – он хорошо видел спокойное лицо и невесомую улыбку.

\- Что-то случилось? – он поднялся на локтях.

\- Ничего непоправимого, - и улыбка становится шире и словно бы провоцирует… на что? – Ты позволишь составить тебе компанию?

\- Что?

\- Подвинься, я лягу, - сверкает глазами Скотт. 

И, не дождавшись ответа, откидывает одеяло и забирается в кровать. Дерек не знает, что делать – что, вообще, все это значит!? Он лежит, чувствуя рядом чужое тепло и боясь пошевелиться. Скотт поворачивается на бок и пристально изучает профиль Хейла. Спустя еще несколько минут он нежно проводит рукой по щеке. Щетина колется, и Скотт тихонько фыркает, словно он кот, а не волк.

\- Ты красивый, знаешь? – невпопад заговаривает бывший альфа. – Позволь мне…, - но Дерек не дает закончить.

\- Да, - шепчет он, закрыв глаза, поддаваясь легким прикосновениям.

А потом были невесомые поцелуи, покрывающие его тело, ласковые руки, скользящие по ставшей сверхчувствительной коже и шепот, проникающий внутрь него, подчиняющий и просящий одновременно. Скотт был жаден до ласк – Дерек чувствовал себя мороженным, тающем на солнцепеке. Руки и губы Скотта были умелыми, принося наслаждение, как легкими прикосновениями, так и яростными страстными поцелуями – на грани. Мыслей в голове Дерека не осталось – только желание обладать, стать единым целым с этим странным существом.

\- Ты можешь, - прошептал Скотт, словно прочел его мысли.

Получив столь незамысловатое разрешение, Дерек воспользовался им с радостью. Перехватив инициативу, он подмял парня под себя. 

\- Моя очередь, - шепнул он в ответ.

И снова были ласки и поцелуи, которые становились все откровеннее и жарче. Вдруг Дерек вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Скотт обхватил его ногами за талию. Подняв голову, Хейл наткнулся на поощряющую улыбку и взгляд, полный страсти. 

\- Я устал ждать, - усмехается МакКол. – Ты не можешь мне навредить, действуй!

Он только тихо хмыкнул в ответ – Скотт даже не будучи альфой, продолжал командовать. Но такому приказу Дерек не мог не подчиниться.

Сколько длилось сладкое безумие, он не мог сказать – потерялся во времени. Вставать было лень, да и умотавшегося Скотта будить не хотелось. Тот спал, собственнически обхватив своего любовника - тяжелая и теплая рука лежала поперек груди, а колено упиралось в пах. 

Мыслей никаких не осталось, и Дерек просто смотрел в потолок и ждал утра. Он был уверен, что теперь все будет хорошо.

Сон пришел к нему в час волка – спокойный и безмятежный.

 

***

 

И снова его разбудило прикосновение.

\- Спи, еще рано, – пробормотал он. 

\- Ты все же пришел, - раздался над самым ухом голос вездесущего дядюшки.

Дерек очнулся мгновенно. Он резко дернулся и упал со стула, на котором и проспал всю ночь - в больничной палате.

\- Так это был сон, - убито прошептал он, поднимаясь с пола.

\- Сон? – переспросил Питер, протягивая племяннику стаканчик с кофе.

\- Мне приснилось, что он очнулся, - нехотя отозвался Дерек, отпивая горячий напиток. 

\- Я не верю в вещие сны, - заговаривает альфа, - Но, может быть, я ошибаюсь. Тебе нужно на смену, - он меняет тему. – Я отвез твою машину в ремонт – она уже готова. У тебя полтора часа, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

\- Спасибо, - нахмурился Дерек. – Ну, я пойду. До встречи в участке.

До боли сжав зубы, он вышел из палаты – не оборачиваясь. 

«Это только сон! Сон! Чертов сон! Но это не может быть сон! Или может? Я сошел с ума? Но все было слишком реально, слишком… слишком! Это не мог быть сон! Просто не мог!».

 

***

 

Спустя пару часов Мелисса сообщила стае, что в состоянии Скотта произошли изменения – теперь он мог дышать самостоятельно.

\- Стайлз, как это возможно? – Дерек пришел в дом Стилински, едва дождавшись, когда закончится смена. Он рассказал бывшему альфе все – почти все.

\- Я могу только предполагать, - отозвался он. – Ты проверил его слова?

\- Да, весь день потратил, - закивал Хейл. – Все было так, как во сне – даже меню в кафе! И официантку зовут Марта Грин – все сходится! Я ведь не сумасшедший, Стайлз, скажи мне! 

\- Есть многое такое в этом мире, что я не в силах объяснить, - отозвался Стилински. – Да и никто не в силах. Слишком масштабные энергии были задействованы – так с ходу и не разберешься что к чему. Может быть и такое, что это действительно не было сном. Или было не только сном. Моих знаний не достаточно, чтобы делать далеко идущие выводы. Но, знаешь, я благодарен тебе. Впервые за долгое время у меня появилась надежда. 

\- Я хотел спросить, - замялся Дерек. – Может, я могу еще что-нибудь сделать? 

\- Ты можешь быть рядом, - и грустная улыбка скользнула по его губам.

\- Я буду, - пообещал Хейл – больше самому себе, нежели Стайлзу. – Он очнется, а я буду рядом.

С этими словами, он встал с кровати и вышел – по старой привычке – в окно.

«Ты еще придешь в себя, МакКол, - проговорил про себя Хейл. - И тогда мы все повторим – только в реальности. Твоя длинная дорога к жизни закончилась – теперь можно просто жить!».

 

Конец.


End file.
